Les secrets d'une bibliothèque
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Une bibliothèque abandonnée peut être à l'origine de beaucoup de choses ...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à la communauté de Person Of Interest !  
**

 **Je ne suis pas nouvelle sur ce site, j'ai déjà posté auparavant et j'ai repris l'écriture après plus de 3 ans, spécialement pour cette série que j'ai découvert SEULEMENT en mars 2016 ;-) J'ai accroché, je suis fan de pas mal de relations mais je suis plus axée sur le Rinch ;)**

 **J'espère que la longue pause dans mon écriture ne se remarquera pas !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Fin d'une mission**

 _-Mr Reese, Anna vient de partir de chez elle ! Son patron la poursuit et la menace !_

Finch suivait l'évolution de leur mission depuis son fidèle poste, devant ses cinq écrans. Nerveux, il observait des yeux les déplacements de leur numéro, qui s'était d'abord relevé être une criminelle mais la situation avait fortement évoluée et à présent elle possédait le statut de victime.

 _-Finch, dites-moi où elle se dirige !_ Demanda Reese dans l'oreillette.

Reese ne se trouvait pas à proximité d'Anna, et pour cause, il pensait que la situation avait été réglée, de plus Fusco avait eu besoin de lui et il avait pensé pouvoir profiter d'un bref instant pour discuter d'une enquête sur laquelle l'inspecteur coinçait sérieusement. Il avait littéralement sauté au volant de sa voiture quand Finch l'avait appelé pour lui signaler le revirement de situation.

- _Elle conduit une Ford Focus rouge, immatriculée ESG 1396. Elle se dirige hors de la ville, vers le Taconic State Parkway. Vous êtes à deux kilomètres de sa position, vous pouvez la rejoindre en quelques minutes._

Finch cherchait le parcours le plus court et le plus rapide, tapant frénétiquement sur son clavier, la tension le gagnant petit à petit. Il entendit John accélérer et prendre un virage violement à en juger par les pneus qui crissaient.

 _-John ! Faites attention à vous ! Son patron conduit une BMW noire, vous ne pourrez pas la manquer, il la talonne, d'un peu de près d'ailleurs !_

 _-Ca ne va pas durer longtemps_ … murmura Reese, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'informaticien qui avait arrêté tout mouvement, tendant l'oreille.

A présent que Finch ne pouvait plus avoir d'images de vidéo surveillance, par manque de caméra, il ne pouvait que se fier aux téléphones tracés sur ses plans numériques. Remarquant Reese qui s'approchait de la position de leur victime, il ajouta :

 _-Mr Reese comment comptez-vous mettre fin à cette course poursuite ?!_

Harold sursauta en entendant une détonation d'une arme se faire entendre, suivie d'un freinage sec et une explosion retentit au dernier instant. Le dernier bruit fut de la tôle glissant sur la chaussée. Finch sentit la peur l'envahir, un frisson remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

 _-John ? Vous allez bien ?!_ S'alarma le milliardaire, actualisant la géolocalisation des téléphones sur son système.

 _-Tout va bien Finch. Je ne suis même pas sorti de ma voiture._

 _-Qu'est ce que …_ Finch réalisa que la position du patron s'était figée, contrairement à celle de Reese et d'Anna qui se déplaçaient toujours. _Vous avez tiré sur la voiture ?!_

 _-Je n'avais plus le choix Harold._

Finch soupira, se laissant retomber sur le dossier de son siège, chassant la tension qu'il ressentait. Bear le sentit et vint se poser à côté de son maître, posant sa tête sur la jambe gauche, compatissant.

 _-Je vais passer un appel anonyme pour prévenir de l'accident, c'est la moindre des choses,_ marmonna Finch.

 _-S'il s'en est sorti, il faudra m'expliquer Harold._

 _-John ! Nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers !_

 _-Je le sais. Sauf que certaines situations nécessitent certaines réactions. Cette fois-ci, soit c'était le patron, soit c'était notre numéro. Et j'ai respecté notre règle Harold, sauver les numéros, pas l'entourage qui les menace._

Finch soupira une énième fois, tout en caressant le malinois. Reese avait raison, ils avaient sauvé leur numéro, même s'ils n'avaient pas la confirmation ou non si le meurtrier d'Anna était mort. Il savait très bien que de poursuivre des numéros et de ne tuer personne était mission impossible, il détestait de ne pas avoir le choix sur ce point de vue, mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Reese, cet ex-agent savait ce qu'il fallait faire, comme bien souvent.

 _-Finch, il est presque midi, vous voulez que j'apporte le repas ?_

 _-Volontiers Mr Reese, prenez ce que vous voulez._

Au volant, John ne put s'empêcher d'esquiver un sourire. Non il allait plutôt prendre ce qui ferait plaisir à l'informaticien, il savait qu'il raffolait des bons sushis frais et appétissants. C'était décidé, il allait passer par ce fameux restaurant japonais qui les faisaient.

Finch passa l'appel anonyme et prévint Fusco également, pour éviter tout les soupçons. L'inspecteur avait grommelé comme quoi John devrait éviter de laisser des traces aussi apparentes mais avait fait la promesse de ne rien négliger et de boucler l'affaire aussi vite qu'il le pourrait.

Harold loucha sur les livres qui s'empilaient sur son bureau. Depuis une semaine, ils avaient eu 3 numéros de suite, sans compter celui d'Anna, il avait du se dépêcher pour comprendre les différentes menaces, sacrifiant même deux nuits de sommeils. Son partenaire en avait fait autant, refusant de le laisser gérer cette crise de numéros qui leur était tombée sur la tête et tous les deux avaient subis les conséquences d'un travail acharné, avaient parfois été forcés de faire des courtes pauses.

Finch se leva, prenant une des deux piles de livres et se dirigea vers les rayonnages pour les ranger à leur place respective. Son boitement était plus marqué, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à ses problèmes de dos. Alors qu'il rangeait le dernier livre en main, son regard s'arrêta sur un ouvrage non loin de celui-ci, il le prit et examina la couverture et ses écritures.

 _-Il a l'air intéressant…_

Il ouvrit le livre pour y lire la préface. Un bruit étranger le sorti de sa lecture et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer, Bear déboula et cogna l'arrière du genou droit de l'informaticien, le faisant lâcher le livre, qui vola à travers le couloir. Harold eu le reflexe de se cramponner à l'étagère du rayonnage mais il ne put éviter la chute.

Son dos rencontra le sol dur, l'arrière de sa tête claquant également, il ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur. Bear, ayant comprit qu'il était responsable de la chute et de la souffrance naissante de son maître, se dirigea timidement vers lui, couinant, la queue entre les pattes.

Finch serra les dents. Il sentait la douleur s'aggraver lentement mais sûrement dans son dos, il porta sa main droite à l'arrière de son crâne, grimaçant quand il sentit un léger liquide visqueux au toucher. Bear vint lui lécher le visage à cet instant.

 _-Bear… Au panier !_ Ordonna durement l'homme à lunettes.

Le malinois couina à nouveau mais obéit à son maître.

Finch tentant de basculer sur le côté, mais l'élancement qui traversa son dos et sa nuque le firent gémir et l'empêchèrent tout mouvement. Il grogna, pestant contre sa longue réactivité pour se rattraper. Il ne voulait absolument pas que John le retrouve dans cet état, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Cacher la douleur chronique était déjà compliqué pour lui mais en ce moment même… c'était indescriptible.

Il n'arrivait pas à calmer sa respiration rapide et saccadée. Depuis quand il n'avait pas ressenti une douleur affreuse ? Il avait l'impression qu'on le mordait, que des crocs, énormes, s'enfonçaient dans son dos. Pas depuis les premiers jours de l'accident et encore…

Concentré sur son état, il n'entendit même pas son partenaire revenir.

 _-Bear ? T'es puni ?_

Reese avait noté le changement de comportement du chien, il semblait malheureux et poussait des petits cris plaintifs depuis son panier. John devina qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Déposant le repas sur le bureau, il tendit l'oreille et capta des gémissements étouffés. Il se précipita vers l'origine et la panique l'empara en voyant Finch allongé au sol, le visage crispé.

- _Finch !_

John alla se placer à côte de celui qu'il considérait comme son ami depuis quelques mois. Il remarqua le livre gisant lamentablement plus loin. Il fronça les sourcils, sachant que Finch n'aurait jamais infligé un traitement pareil à un des ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Reposant le regard sur lui, main posée sur son épaule, il l'observa. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, inspirant et expirant difficilement, tremblait légèrement.

 _-Harold._

John passa une main sous la tête de Finch mais eu un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'il sentit le liquide chaud couler sur sa main.

 _-Finch, ouvrez les yeux !_

Harold grogna mais les ouvrit. Reese fut frappé par la détresse du regard bleu profond que lui adressa son patron.

 _-Mr Reese…_ Articula-t-il péniblement, la voix brisée par la douleur.

 _-Finch, répondez juste par oui ou non à mes questions. Est-ce que vous avez mal à la tête ?_

 _-Oui..._

 _-Vous avez le tourni ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Vous voyez trouble ?_

 _-Non …_

Finch étouffa un gémissement plaintif avec difficulté.

 _-Ne gardez pas ça en vous Finch, vous allez vous rendre malade, vous avez le droit de crier ou d'hurler selon les points de vues._

Il eu droit à un regard noir.

 _-Vous vous sentez capable de vous lever?_

Harold ouvrit la bouche mais fut soudainement prit d'un élan violent de douleur, le faisant à nouveau hurler et crisper. Il se mit à trembler plus fort qu'auparavant, il n'allait plus pouvoir cacher la vraie réalité de ce qu'il ressentait.

John se sentit mal en le voyant presque convulser. Il commençait à transpirer de douleur, des gouttelettes d'eau se formaient sur son front.

 _-Je vais vous aider Finch, dites-le si je vous fais mal._

Il se pencha sur l'informaticien, passa une main sous la nuque raide de son patron et le releva doucement. Finch s'agrippa fermement à l'autre bras de Reese, retenant ses cris. Sa mâchoire n'allait pas être assez solide, il était à bout. Une fois en position assise, Finch haleta et se cala contre l'ex-agent.

 _-John …Je …_

Il grimaça à nouveau, la position n'étant guère confortable, malgré que John le retienne.

- _Je ne peux pas …J'ai …_

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, sombrant dans l'inconscience, il avait perdu la lutte contre la douleur cette fois-ci. John resserra sa prise sur lui et tenta de le faire revenir à la réalité en le secouant légèrement.

- _Finch ! Finch ! Réveillez-vous ! …Harold !_

Il posa une main sur la carotide et constata avec stupeur que le cœur de l'informaticien battait la chamade. Les mains de celui-ci tremblaient même s'il était inconscient. Reese décida d'agir, passant le bras qui ne retenait pas Harold, sous les genoux de celui-ci et se leva, le portant puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais le malinois pleurnicha en le voyant passer avec son maitre.

 _-Bear, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais suis-moi._

Il descendit les marches aussi rapidement qu'il le put et déposa Harold avec une douceur extrême à la place passagère de sa voiture et fit monter Bear à l'arrière. Il fonça vers l'appartement qui leur servait de planque mais aussi de lieu de repos. Il en profita pour passer un appel…

 ** _A suivre..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop chaud avec cette canicule ! 3 jours se sont écoulés depuis mon dernier post, je vous poste donc la suite et je suivrai toujours ce rythme là !_

 _Merci à isatis2013 (Un apprenti infirmier ? A voir! ), Coljayjay (Tu ne la sens pas, tu vas vite le savoir), Jade181184 ( et ce n'est que le début :-) ) , Daniela (Oh ! Je me souviens de ton nom mais impossible de savoir où je l'ai vu ! Ravie de te retrouver!) , Val81 (Courage pour la suite de l'histoire) et xX-G0thick4-Xx (peut être une réponse à tes questions ici ? Ravie de retrouver aussi ici après tant de temps et merci de m'avoir laissé en vie xD )_

 _Une petite précision, Root et Shaw ne font pas partie de l'histoire, peut être plus tard dans une autre histoire si l'envie me prends ! Je n'ai rien contre elles !_

 _Assez parlé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, cela fait toujours plaisir ! ;)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Consultation**

 _-Dr Megan Tillman ? Ici John, vous vous souvenez de moi ?_

 _-Oui je me souviens de vous._ Répondit-elle.

 _-J'ai besoin de vous, vous avez vu un certain Harold…_ il fit une pause, cherchant le nom que son patron avait utilisé à cette époque… _Wren quelques jours avant de me rencontrer et il a besoin de vous._

 _-L'homme avec les vertèbres soudées ?_ Emit –elle.

 _-C'est bien lui._ Il posa un coup d'œil rapide sur son partenaire, remarqua qu'il souffrait toujours alors qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu à lui. _J'ai besoin de vous immédiatement, je vous envoie l'adresse par message._

 _-J'arrive._

Il raccrocha et arriva devant la bâtisse de briques où se situait leur planque. Il fit sortir Bear et reprit Harold dans ses bras, le portant jusqu'à l'appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur il alla l'installer dans la chambre avec le lit d'hôpital. Il en profita pour inspecter la blessure à la tête, elle saignait toujours mais beaucoup moins. Il attrapa la serviette sous la table de nuit et la cala entre la tête et l'oreiller.

Il entreprit de retirer la veste et le gilet d'Harold, en prenant soin de ne pas toucher son dos, puis les souliers. Il entendit son patron marmonner, mais le fait est qu'il tremblait, il n'arrivait pas à faire la différence.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Bear se mit sur ses gardes et Reese se résolut à abandonner l'informaticien le temps d'aller ouvrir et d'accueillir le docteur.

 _-J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu John._

 _-Venez._

Il l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait emmené dans la chambre. Il était tellement inquiet pour son ami, qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de presser Megan.

Le Dr Tillman commença à consulter Finch, prenant son pouls, sa tension, sa température, inspectant et désinfectant la blessure à la tête.

 _-Il n'aura pas besoin de points de suture pour la plaie à la tête. Que s'est-il passé ?_ Demanda-t-elle sur un ton professionnel

- _Il n'a pas pu me le dire, il était …_ John ne continua pas, cherchant les bons mots.

- _Dites-le John._

 _-Il était souffrant, incapable de parler normalement quand je l'ai retrouvé._

 _-Vous pensez qu'il a fait une chute ?_

 _\- Je pense aussi,_ admit John.

Pourtant il était sûr et certain que Finch était tombé, il ne savait juste pas comment cela était arrivé, mais au vu du comportement que Bear avait eu, il commença sérieusement à penser qu'il n'y était pas pour rien dans cette histoire. Il sentit une main ferme attraper son bras.

 _-John …_ fit faiblement Harold

Megan passa une petite lumière devant les yeux de l'informaticien.

 _-J'ai mal …_

John écarquilla les yeux et sentit son cœur se fendre en morceaux face à l'aveu de Finch. Les yeux toujours rivés sur son ami, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, ce que Finch venait de faire. Il venait de lui dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu dire à voix haute. Jamais son employeur ne s'était exprimé par des mots quand il souffrait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son cœur se serra encore plus quand il réalisa que Finch devrait réellement souffrir le martyr pour l'avoir dit.

 _-Mr Wren, vous avez mal ailleurs qu'à la tête ?_ Questionna Megan.

La douleur l'étranglait, l'empêchant de répondre. Il aurait voulu lui répondre mais il n'y arrivait pas. John intervient.

 _-Son dos. Il a mal au dos, c'est ce qu'il a essayé de me dire._

 _-Asseyez-le._ Ordonna-t-elle.

Reese s'exécuta, prenant Finch dans les bras pour le maintenir. Il sentait les tremblements de son ami à présent, fut choqué de remarquer à quel point il pouvait ressentir une partie de sa douleur physique. Le Dr Tillman souleva la chemise de Finch et examina le dos.

 _-Pas de bleu pour le moment. Je vais palper Mr Wren, si cela vous fait mal dites-le._

Harold se tendit en sentant les mains palper son dos douloureux. Il priait intérieurement qu'elle n'appuie pas trop là où c'était le pire. Il gémissait sous les tâtements mais lorsque Megan alla examiner la partie la plus touchée, au niveau de sa hanche gauche, il ne put retenir un hurlement. Il se cramponna et ravala un sanglot sur l'épaule de son employé. John attrapa la main du médecin pour lui intimer d'arrêter son examen.

 _-Harold ?_

Malgré son rythme cardiaque irrégulier, Finch lui répondit.

- _Allongez-moi …_ Supplia-t-il entre deux sanglots.

La brune donna l'autorisation d'un hochement de tête et John réinstalla son patron dans le lit. Les yeux rougit par les larmes qu'il tentait de retenir et les lèvres pincées, Finch posa son regard sur le médecin.

 _-Mr Wren, vous allez devoir passer une radio pour votre dos et également votre tête. Je dois vérifier que vous n'avez pas de traumatisme crânien et … Je dois examiner le positionnement de vos vertèbres, j'en profiterai aussi pour regarder votre nuque au passage._

Alors que John s'éclipsait hors de la chambre, le milliardaire déglutit.

 _-Quand est ce…que je … pourrais faire … ces examens ?_

 _\- Je vais appeler le service de radiologie pour leur demander s'ils ont encore de la place._ Répondit le docteur, compatissant. Elle attrapa son téléphone dans son sac médical et s'éloigna. Reese revint avec un verre d'eau et ce qui devait être des antidouleurs.

 _-Tenez , ca vous aidera._

Harold avala les comprimés et vida son verre d'eau d'une traite.

- _Il n'y a aucune place pour aujourd'hui,_ fit Megan, revenant vers eux, _mais étant donné la situation, nous allons faire une exception et vous prendre pendant la soirée, vers 20h. Mon collègue est d'accord pour faire une heure supplémentaire pour vous._

- _Merci …_ Fit l'informaticien.

 _-En attendant, essayez de bouger le moins possible. Je vais vous mettre une minerve, ce n'est qu'une précaution pour votre nuque._

Elle sortit la dite minerve du sac et la plaça sur son patient.

 _\- Je vous prescris des antidouleurs adaptés,_ rajouta-t-elle, _mais pas que. Vous devez absolument éviter de marcher tant que nous n'aurons pas fais les radios._

Finch leva un regard inquiet vers elle, comprenant ou elle venait en venir.

 _-Je suppose que je vais … devoir me déplacer en fauteuil ?_ Hasarda-t-il.

 _-Effectivement. Vous en avez déjà manipulé un ?_

Finch soupira longuement. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait tous les secrets d'un fauteuil roulant. Il en avait manipulé un pendant au moins un an, le temps de se rétablir. Le simple souvenir de sa très longue rééducation le rendit malheureux. Il avait été seul, vraiment seul, il avait dû se débrouiller pour des tâches simples pour un humain valide mais difficiles pour un homme en fauteuil. Il avait presque mit deux mois avant de refaire certaines choses.

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça_ Répondit finalement Finch.

Le Dr Tillman donna l'ordonnance à Reese, sachant pertinemment qu'il ferait ce qu'il fallait. Et elle n'avait pas tort. John ne se sentait pas à l'aise de voir son patron dans cet état. Jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour le voir aussi faible, laissant tomber toutes les barrières qu'il avait placées pour combattre la douleur chaque jour. Il remercia le docteur et une fois qu'il fut seul avec Finch, il hésita à lui demander quelque chose.

 _-Merci Mr Reese…_ se manifesta son ami.

John l'observa, à nouveau. Toujours tendu par ce qu'il ressentait, Finch essayait tant bien que mal de reconstruire sa carapace, ne voulant pas paraître vulnérable et une tâche supplémentaire pour son employé.

- _Finch, que s'est-il passé ?_

 _-Pas maintenant …_

- _Finch, un moment vous serez obligés de me le dire. J'ai l'impression que Bear à a voir avec ça_. Un léger couinement se fit entendre.

 _-John … je suis fatigué._

En effet, la fatigue accumulée de ces derniers jours avec les nombreux numéros, en plus des dernières forces qu'il puisait pour rester digne malgré la douleur, commençait à avoir raison de lui, ses paupières se faisant de plus en plus lourdes. John se rapprocha de lui et remonta la couverture du lit sur son ami, veillant à ce qu'il soit bien endormi.

Il s'éclipsa hors de la chambre, laissant la porte entre-ouverte et passa un appel.

 _-Oui Superman ?!_

 _-Lionel, j'aurais besoin de toi, tu peux passer à la planque ?_

 _-Mais bien sûr ! Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda l'inspecteur, en ayant senti la pointe de stress dans la voix de Reese.

 _-Pas au téléphone._

- _D'accord j'arrive dans 10 minutes._

L'ex-agent reposa son téléphone et posa son regard sur le malinois, désormais couché devant la porte de la chambre ou se trouvait Finch.

 _-Bear._

Le chien se leva et vint s'asseoir devant son deuxième maître, effrayé. John réalisa qu'il n'avait pas tort de penser que leur compagnon à quatre pattes était impliqué. Il se baissa, se plaçant au même niveau que le toutou.

- _Bear, tu as fais tomber Finch ?_ Questionna-t-il sévèrement.

Bear poussa un gémissement en regardant dans les yeux celui qui l'avait sauvé. Il jeta un œil vers la porte de chambre et pleurnicha.

 _-Je vois… mais je suppose qu'il y a une raison pour que tu aies eu un comportement aussi puéril._ Réprimanda Reese. Le malinois reprit sa position devant la porte, les oreilles baissées.

Fusco fit finalement son arrivée, ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper, entrant directement dans l'appartement. John lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, ce qui étonna l'inspecteur.

 _-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda celui-ci, se rapprochant de l'homme ténébreux.

 _-Finch a eu une mésaventure et j'aurais besoin que tu ailles chercher ce dont il a besoin, je dois le surveiller._

 _-Il va bien ?_ Fit Fusco, inquiet.

 _\- Il dort pour le moment. Tiens voilà l'ordonnance._

Lionel la prit et la lu. Il fronça les sourcils.

 _-Ah ouais à ce point-là ?_

 _-Crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir Lionel._

 _-Si tu veux John, je vais te chercher ça tout de suite ! Hors de question que je laisse le génie comme ça !_

John eu un mince sourire qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Lionel le laissa, prenant la direction de la pharmacie la plus proche. Il sonda les alentours de la pièce de vie, cherchant quelque chose d'utile à faire mais n'y trouvant rien, il alla dans la chambre, se déplaçant comme un chat et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, gardant un œil sur l'informaticien souffrant mais endormi.

Il se surprit lui-même, réalisant qu'il allait devoir aider son ami. Il savait pertinemment que celui-ci allait refuser son aide, le repousser avant qu'il n'envahisse son espace personnel, qu'il ne soit trop intime envers lui. Mais Reese pria surtout pour que les radios ne relèvent rien de grave, il ne tenait pas à ce que Finch se referme encore plus sur lui. Il avait eu du mal à gagner sa confiance et n'était pas prêt à la perdre.

L'inspecteur débarqua à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard, déposant toutes les courses qu'il avait ramené, John loucha sur un sac qui n'avait rien à faire là.

- _Je me suis permis d'aller chercher quelques petites provisions, j'ai même pris un truc pour lui._

John regarda de plus prés le contenu du sac et en sorti une petite boîte de chocolat.

 _-Ca c'est pour lui, je sais qu'il aime le chocolat._

 _-Et comment tu le sais?_

 _-Ahaha devines._

 _-Je suppose que tu l'as découvert en déjeunant avec lui ?_

 _\- Voilà ce n'était pas compliqué !_ Fit Fusco, calant le fauteuil roulant dans un coin de la pièce, alors que Reese vidait le reste du sac pour le ranger dans les placards.

 _-John._

 _-Oui Fusco ?_

 _-Si tu as besoin d'aide, surtout appelles moi, je me ferais un plaisir de voler à ta ressource !_

 _-Je te remercie mais pour le moment ça ira._

 _-Très bien je te laisse, sinon les gars vont se demander où c'est que je me suis encore fourré !_

Lionel le laissa à nouveau seul. Reese attrapa un livre au hasard dans le salon et retourna dans la chambre. Il comptait bien le surveiller comme il se le devait. Le malinois n'avait pas bougé de place depuis, ce qui n'étonna pas l'ex-agent qui se doutait bien qu'il attendait de se faire excuser auprès de Finch.

Les heures de l'après-midi s'écoulèrent rapidement, Reese absorbé par sa lecture, pour une fois. Vers 18h il releva la tête, voyant Finch gigoter, serrant la couverture, un rictus se formant sur son visage. Il se leva pour se poster à côté de son ami, posant une main en signe de réconfort sur l'épaule. Harold ouvrit les yeux, semblant ailleurs.

 _-Qu'est ce que … je fais là …?_ Articula-t-il

 _-Finch ? Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ?_

Finch cligna des yeux, se remémorant sa chute. John qui était venu l'aider, la visite du Dr Tillman, mais c'était tout ce dont il se souvenait.

 _-Oui, enfin je crois._

Reese lui donna le verre d'eau et les nouveaux antidouleurs qu'il avait déposé sur la table de chevet auparavant et Finch ne rechigna pas.

 _-Vous avez faim ?_ Questionna John.

 _-Un peu …_

John alla chercher ce dont il fallait et revint avec un plateau contenant une assiette de salade verte accompagnée de charcuterie. Il redressa également le lit, mettant Finch en position semie-allongée, semie-assise. L'informaticien s'empara de la fourchette et commença à manger avec appétit, faisant sourire John qui avait reprit sa place dans son fauteuil. Harold avait l'air d'aller mieux depuis tout à l'heure mais il venait juste de se réveiller et il savait par expérience que les douleurs physiques pouvaient mettre un moment avant de se manifester à nouveau, ce dont il n'espérait pas.

Finissant son assiette, Finch tenta de jeter un regard circulaire à la pièce, mais la minerve le rappela à l'ordre, ainsi que son dos.

 _-Vous cherchez quelque chose Finch ?_

 _-Non, plutôt quelqu'un … Bear._

Bear ayant entendu son prénom, passa la tête timidement à la porte.

 _-Il est à l'entrée de la chambre Finch, vous voulez qu'il vienne ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Bear, vas voir Harold !_

Le malinois s'approcha, avec ses yeux de cocker, du lit où se trouvait son maître et posa doucement sa tête sur le bord du matelas. Harold l'observa un instant avant de rajouter :

 _-Bear, tu sais ce que tu as fais au moins ?_ Il eu pour réponse un couinement plaintif. John avait haussé les sourcils, Finch n'était pas sur le point de réprimander le chien vu le ton doux qu'il avait employé.

 _-C'est de ma faute Bear, je savais que tu manquais d'activité, je t'avais promis de te promener._

Le chien redressa les oreilles, ses petits yeux toujours rivés sur Finch, tandis que John ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- _Je te pardonne d'avoir fait ça mais la prochaine fois Bear, quand tu pourchasses une petite souris, fais attention où tu vas._

 _-Il vous a fait tomber à cause d'une souris ?!_ Reese avait bondit de son fauteuil, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

 _-Oui c'est complètement stupide_ , remarqua Finch.

- _Stupide mais dangereux surtout. Bear semble avoir compris son erreur, je n'en doute pas une seconde._

Et pour confirmer ses dires, le chien bougea la tête, comme s'il s'excusait. Finch le caressa entre les oreilles, le pardonnant et Bear retrouva sa joie, léchant la main de son maître, sa queue s'agitant.

 _-Je vais devoir chasser cette souris Finch._

 _-Oh Mr Reese croyez moi ce n'est pas la première que j'en vois une, Bear non plus d'ailleurs._

Finch lui sourit mais grimaça à nouveau, sentant des pics de douleurs dans son dos.

 _-Finch, il est déjà 19h15, on va devoir aller à l'hôpital._

 _-Vous avez le fauteuil ?_ S'inquiéta Finch

- _Oui Lionel a été le chercher, il vous a même rapporté des douceurs._

 _-Oh !_ _Mais alors, l'inspecteur est au courant que je …_

 _-Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas tout dit, assez pour qu'il ne pose plus de questions._

Finch ne savait pas s'il devait bien le prendre ou pas. Déjà que John avait en partie témoin de sa souffrance, en plus du Dr Megan Tillman, il ne se voyait pas le faire découvrir à quelqu'un d'autre mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se cacher . John poussa le fauteuil jusqu'au lit, Finch jetant un regard noir à l'engin. Qu'est ce qu'il avait horreur de ça …

Harold se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses bras, laissant échapper un long râle et s'assit au bord du lit, soufflant un bon coup.

 _-Où sont mes chaussures Mr Reese ?_

 _-Euh, par terre mais je vais vous les mettre._

 _-John je peux les mettre moi-même !_

John se mordit la lèvre, Finch commençait déjà à refuser son aide. Il lui donna ses chaussures et alors qu'il essaya d'en mettre une, se penchant, il n'y réussit pas. Il pesta contre lui-même, il se sentait diminué, incapable, un bon à rien.

 _-Ce n'est rien Finch, je suis là._

 _-Vous n'êtes pas obligé._

 _-Je sais mais je le fais pour vous. Vous m'avez soigné tant de fois que je vous le dois bien en retour._

Finch baissa les armes et laissa John lui mettre ses chaussures et sa veste aussi. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de John, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il l'aide à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, ce qu'il fit.

 _\- Allons-y Mr Reese._ Finch débloqua les roues et roula à travers la pièce, se dirigeant vers la sortie, suivi de près par son partenaire. Il s'installa avec peine dans la voiture, laissant John l'aider, une fois de plus, tout comme lorsqu'ils furent arrivés sur les lieux.

A peine qu'ils franchirent le seuil de l'accueil que le Dr Megan Tillman alla à leur rencontre.

 _-Mr Wren, justement nous pouvons vous prendre maintenant si vous le souhaitez !_

 _-Volontiers Mlle Tillman._

Il pivota et la suivi, elle marchait au même rythme qu'il avançait, à ses côtés. John était resté en retrait, les suivants tout de même.

 _-Vous avez toujours aussi mal que tout à l'heure ?_ Demanda Megan, remplissant son bloc-notes au fur et à mesure.

 _-Moins mais c'est toujours présent._

 _-Sur une échelle de un à dix, à combien vous l'évaluez ?_

Finch ralentit ses mouvements pour avancer son fauteuil et regarda le médecin.

- _Neuf._

- _D'accord, on va regarder ça de plus près._ Elle prit le relais, poussant le fauteuil, ne demandant même pas l'autorisation. Finch ne rajouta rien, il avait hâte d'en finir et de savoir si tout allait bien. De plus l'univers de l'hôpital lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs…

L'examen dura une heure, le temps de radiographier les zones nécessaires pour l'établissement d'un diagnostic. A présent Finch attendait le verdict dans les couloirs vides de l'hôpital, en compagnie de son partenaire. John voyait bien combien était nerveux son patron, qui ne faisait qu'avancer et reculer son fauteuil, signe d'impatience. Voir Finch impatient était bien nouveau.

Megan arriva quelques minutes plus tard, rivée sur les radios de son patient du soir.

 _-Mr Wren, bon._

Finch commença à sentir la pression monter en lui et se tendit, sentant une mauvaise nouvelle se dessiner à l'horizon.

 _-Votre tête est intacte, votre nuque n'a pas bougée par rapport à vos dernières radiographies. Cependant au niveau du dos..._

John se leva, s'approchant de Finch, prêt à entendre le verdict et à le soutenir s'il le fallait.

 _-… Vous avez une légère fissure sur l'os de votre hanche gauche, votre colonne vertébrale n'a rien. Vous avez du tomber lourdement sur le côté gauche._

 _-C'était le cas Mlle Tillman._ Fit Finch, rassuré que ce soit moins grave qu'il ne le pensait. Une fissure n'allait pas lui faire peur, même si cela allait impliquer un traitement et sans doute des séances de kiné. Il en profita pour retirer la minerve qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer alors que Megan poursuivait.

- _En raison de votre fissure, vous allez devoir rester dans votre fauteuil pendant minimum 2 mois, maximum 3 mois et demi pour vous remettre correctement. Nous verrons cela en fonction de la douleur que vous ressentez, elle peut varier selon certaines personnes et certaines situations._

Le visage de Finch se décomposa un peu. Soupirant pour lui-même, il remercia le docteur pour le temps qu'elle lui avait consacré, prenant note de ses conseils et du traitement qu'il allait suivre puis laissa Reese le pousser. Il avait clairement perdu le moral pour cette fin de journée.

 _-Ca va Finch ?_

 _-On ne peut mieux …_ rumina l'informaticien.

John ne releva pas. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire de l'humour, Finch n'avait pas besoin de ça alors il se contenta de le pousser. A l'intersection de deux couloirs, Finch stoppa le fauteuil en plaçant ses mains sur les roues, analysant le couloir à sa droite, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'ex-agent.

 _\- Excusez-moi Mr Reese, je crois que j'ai besoin de…_

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, le tiraillement dans son bas-ventre se faisant de plus en plus insistant. Il braqua son fauteuil mais réalisa que John le poussait dans la direction voulue, semblant avoir compris la manœuvre.

- _John s'il vous plaît._

 _-Je vous accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée des toilettes, je vous laisserai tranquille après._

Harold ne put retenir un gémissement.

 _-Ne l'oubliez pas, si ça ne va pas appelez-moi._ Supplia John alors qu'il poussa la porte des toilettes pour que Finch puisse passer. L'homme à lunettes grogna, jamais il ne voudrait de l'aide pour ça ! Il s'avança finalement et Reese l'attendit dans le couloir, aux aguets. Finch en ressorti 5 minutes plus tard, plus crispé que jamais. John reprit place derrière lui et ils se dirigèrent vers le parking.

A l'heure qu'il était, personne n'était censé se trouver sur le parking, c'était sans compter sur le groupe d'adolescents punk qui s'amusait à faire des dérapages sur leurs planches et leurs trottinettes.

 _-Hey les gars, matez ça !_ Un des jeunes, tatoué des deux bras, portant un piercing sur la lèvre supérieur, tentait, ce qu'on pouvait appeler une nouvelle figure de style. John le voyant arriver droit vers eux, poussa le fauteuil de Finch vers l'avant, le faisant sortir de ses pensées et lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Il recula de justesse pour éviter le délinquant, qui alla s'écraser dans les poubelles.

 _-Bien fait_ pensa Reese avant de chercher du regard où Finch s'était dirigé. Il le trouva facilement, juste à devant la voiture vers laquelle il l'avait poussé.

 _-Désolé Finch._

 _-Ne vous excusez pas Mr Reese, je peux comprendre. Ces jeunes de nos jours ne font pas attention. S'il vous plaît, rentrons à l'appartement_ Souffla Harold.

Le trajet de retour se fit dans le silence le plus complet, l'ambiance était lourde dans l'habitacle. Une fois à l'appartement, Finch se dirigea vers sa « nouvelle » chambre, fouillant la commode qui était dans un coin de la pièce, sous le regard de Reese. Il en sortit un pyjama. Après tout il était incapable de conduire lui-même et n'allait sûrement pas relever à Reese où il habitait vraiment. Il fit comprendre à son partenaire de le laisser se débrouiller.

Enfiler son haut avait été facile, mais maintenant il allait devoir s'attaquer au pantalon. Retirant les chaussures avec ses pieds, dieu merci, les lacets n'étaient pas trop serrés, il entama un mouvement pour se lever et s'asseoir sur le lit.

Il jura intérieurement lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit, le simple déplacement fauteuil-lit l'ayant épuisé encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de mettre sa tenue de nuit entière avant de s'endormir.

 _-Tout va bien Finch ?_ Retentit la voix de John, derrière la porte.

Finch ne répondit pas, allongé sur le matelas confortable, reprenant doucement son souffle, luttant pour ne pas tomber dans les bras de Morphée. John rentra dans la pièce, scannant du regard l'attitude de Finch et se rapprocha de lui.

 _-Vous voulez que …_

 _-Non Mr Reese. Je vais dormir comme ça, ça ira très bien._ Coupa durement l'informaticien.

Reese était déçu. Non pas que déshabiller l'informaticien l'aurait gêné, mais qu'il le repousse comme il venait de le faire l'avait blessé profondément. Malgré tout il comprenait, Finch ayant été seul lors de son accident, il savait qu'il avait besoin de temps avant d'accepter une aide qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir auparavant.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu que Finch s'était endormi et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il prit soin de lui retirer délicatement ses lunettes, les posant sur la table de chevet. Il lui retira également ses chaussettes et sa ceinture de son pantalon. Quitte à le garder, autant être à l'aise. Il le recouvra ensuite de la couverture et souffla discrètement avant de s'éclipser :

- _Bonne nuit Finch…_

 ** _A suivre..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_La fraîcheur est de retour depuis hier et cela ne fait que du bien !_

 _Il est l'heure que je vous poste cette suite tant attendue à ce que je remarque !_

 _Remerciements à : Jade181184 (Bear est important aussi, effectivement Finch revit une période dure!), xX-G0thick-Xx (Encore heureux ! Tu verras si tu as raison en continuant à lire ;) ), Val81 (Angoissant en effet, mais as-tu tout vu ?) et isatis2013 (Oui il va falloir du courage pour John ! )_

 _Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, qui font toujours plaisir._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Nuit mouvementée et repos**

Alors que la nuit était bien avancée, John se réveilla en sursaut. Jetant un œil à l'heure sur son téléphone, quatre heures du matin, il se redressa pour tendre l'oreille et eu la confirmation que son esprit ne lui avait pas joué un mauvais tour. Il se leva du canapé dans lequel il s'était endormi et se dirigea vers la chambre, se rapprochant de Finch, en prenant soin de lui signaler sa présence pour lui éviter une frayeur.

 _-Harold?_

Finch était bien réveillé, crispé et haletant péniblement, trempé par la sueur froide. Reese nota également le tremblement et le pincement des lèvres dans la pénombre. Il alluma la petite lampe non loin d'eux, éclairant un peu plus la pièce et fut désarçonné par les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de son ami. Même à des milliers de kilomètres, il était capable de ressentir la détresse et la douleur qui ravageait le corps de Finch.

Il se précipita dans la cuisine et revint dans la chambre, tendant les cachets à Finch, qui les prit et les avala d'une traite avec le verre. John reposa le verre sur la table de chevet, à côté des lunettes et posa son regard sur son patron. Il avait bien une idée pour l'aider à se soulager mais c'était quitte ou double.

 _-Finch, essayez de vous détendre, je reviens._

L'informaticien avait envie d'hurler après John. Non il ne pouvait pas se détendre, comment le pouvait-il avec une telle souffrance ? Avec l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le dos en morceaux ? Et qu'est ce que John allait faire ? Il ne pouvait même pas l'entendre à cause de ses battements de cœur anarchiques. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir mal à la mâchoire à serrer des dents comme il le faisait. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti une peine comme celle qu'il était en train de traverser. Il se retenait surtout, n'ayant aucune envie de crier.

John revint vers lui, cette fois-ci débarrassé de sa veste et il avait troqué sa chemise et son pantalon par un tee-shirt et un short et était pied nus. Finch réfléchit à vive allure, pourquoi John avait changé de tenue ? Alors que Reese retirait la couverture du lit, Finch sentit l'angoisse, en plus de la douleur, prendre possession de ses membres.

 _-Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal Finch, je ne veux que vous aider._

Sentant toujours les larmes couler sur ses joues, Harold se détendit quelque peu. Après tout il ne pouvait rien faire de lui-même, mais il détestait devoir faire confiance aveuglement à John, sans savoir ce que celui-ci manigançait.

John porta ses mains à la chemise de nuit d'Harold et la déboutonna, avant de s'attaquer au pantalon. Finch lui lança un regard perdu.

 _-Faites-moi confiance_ lui intima John.

Harold n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, d'ailleurs il n'aurait pas pu, qu'il vit John lui retirer son bas, se retrouvant en caleçon. Il déglutit. Son cœur lui criait de faire confiance à cet ex-agent des forces spéciales, mais sa raison lui disait de ne pas se laisser faire, de réagir. John l'aida à s'asseoir et lui retira la chemise puis passa un bras sous les genoux de l'informaticien et le souleva du lit.

Finch s'agrippa au cou de John, devinant maintenant où il voulait en venir et se laissa porter jusqu'à la salle de bain, où John le déposa dans la baignoire d'eau chaude avant d'y entrer à son tour et de s'installer derrière lui, offrant quelque chose de moins dur pour son dos. Finch s'adossa contre John et soupira.

L'eau chaude lui faisait un peu de bien et bizarrement les mains de John, posées sur sa taille pour le maintenir, le réconfortait. Reese passa une main humide sur le visage de Finch, lui essuyant le reste des larmes, ce qui fit frissonner Harold.

 _-Vous avez froid ?_

- _Non …_ Souffla Finch.

Tête posée contre le torse de John, il réalisa que le rythme cardiaque de celui-ci le berçait. Il sentait la douleur partir doucement, même si elle était toujours là, à présent elle était supportable.

 _-Ca va mieux ?_

 _-Humhum._

John sourit. Au moins il avait réussi à soulager un peu la souffrance de son ami et était à présent rassuré sur le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas repoussé. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes puis John constata que l'informaticien avait les yeux clos, complètement détendu. Il se leva, retenant Finch d'un bras et attrapa une des deux grandes serviettes de bain non loin pour se sécher sommairement. Puis il souleva à nouveau Harold, prenant le soin d'être doux dans les mouvements et le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Le maintenant, il attrapa l'autre serviette et l'enroula autour de son ami et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Il fouilla dans la commode que Finch avait fouillé la veille et trouva ce dont il cherchait. Il revint vers le lit et sécha l'informaticien.

 _-Que … Oh je me suis assoupi ?_

 _-En effet Finch._

 _-Désolé Mr Reese._

 _\- Ne le soyez pas. Vous êtes fatigué après tout._

Finch frissonna de froid, remarquant qu'il ne portait que son caleçon trempé. John s'aperçu du trouble de l'informaticien et positionna la serviette sur cette partie puis passa une chemise de nuit propre sur le dos de son ami.

 _-Finch, vous allez devoir accepter que je vous aide, vous n'y arriverez pas seul._

Harold posa un regard paniqué sur John, qui tenait dans sa main un de ses sous vêtements sec.

 _-Non … Je ne peux pas …_

 _-Harold,_ John se rapprocha de lui, plaçant son visage au dessus de celui de l'informaticien, _ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça. J'ai aidé des camarades qui étaient bien en mauvaise posture pendant l'armée._ Finch ravala sa salive, troublé par la proximité de leurs visages. _Vous devez me faire confiance, je peux vous changer sans … violer votre intimité. Pour cela, vous devez me laisser faire, vous avez juste à maintenir la serviette en place._

Finch soutenait le regard bleu profond de John, cherchant une raison qui le pousserait à refuser son aide. Finalement il acquiesça légèrement, donnant l'autorisation et tenant fermement le linge de toilette. Il réprima un frisson en sentant les mains de Reese se faufiler sous le tissu et tirer son vêtement. Même couvert, il se sentait nu comme un ver. Ses joues finirent par virer à une des teintes les plus rouges. Heureusement pour lui Reese était occupé à glisser le nouveau vêtement sec et il souleva un peu son dos, non sans douleur pour aider John à le monter jusqu'en haut.

 _-Vous voyez, ce n'était pas compliqué._ Releva John. Puis il sourit en voyant la tête de Finch.

 _-Vous devriez aller vous changer avant d'attraper froid Mr Reese_.

Typique d'Harold Finch, se détourner d'une situation embarrassante. John lui enfila tout de même son pantalon de nuit puis alla se changer. Une fois seul dans sa chambre, Finch expira longuement. Qu'est ce que c'était gênant d'en arriver là, mais il était reconnaissant envers John. Il se fit la promesse d'en faire autant si cela devrait arriver à son ami un jour, cependant, connaissant sa nature réservée, il n'était pas sûr qu'il le ferait sans rougir. Il se cala un peu plus confortablement et s'endormi presqu'aussitôt.

Le reste de la nuit se déroula sans problème et ce n'est que vers neuf heures du matin que Finch ouvrit les yeux, les clignant pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour qui transperçait les rideaux. Il attrapa ses lunettes et pu remarquer la présence de Bear sur le tapis de la chambre, qui le fixait justement. Le chien jappa quand son maître lui offrit un sourire sincère et John débarqua à cet instant.

 _-Très fin Mr Reese, j'ignorais que Bear pouvait vous servir comme ça._ Ironisa l'informaticien.

 _-Il a des capacités insoupçonnées. Bien dormi ?_

 _-Hormis cet … Oui Mr Reese. Mais pas vous._

John soupira.

 _-Vous devriez dormir un peu plus John, je ne veux pas que vous me surveillez tout le temps, c'est inutile._

 _-Finch, vous me connaissez, je ne peux pas faire ça._

 _-Vous allez devoir, sinon vous allez vous retrouver alité aussi._

L'ex-agent marmonna quelque chose comme « surtout pas ».

 _-On va devoir marchander alors si vous tenez tant à mon repos._

 _-Oh ! Qu'est ce que vous avez en tête ?_ Se méfia Finch.

- _J'accepte de prendre trois ou quatre heures de repos à condition que quelqu'un d'autre vous surveille en cas de problème._

 _-Si vous parlez de Bear, je veux bien._

 _-Je ne pense pas que Bear sache se servir d'un téléphone ou quoi que ce soit,_ Répondit John, du tac au tac, le malinois jappa, approuvant ses dires. _Je pensais plutôt à l'inspecteur Fusco._

 _-Mais il travaille !_

 _-Pas cet après-midi,_ sourit Reese.

 _-Bon bon,_ capitula l'homme à lunettes _, j'accepte votre marché._

 _-Vous devenez raisonnable._ Se moqua Reese, qui lui valu un air faussement outré de la part de Finch. _Vous voulez venir prendre un petit déjeuner?_

 _-Oui mais laissez moi me débrouiller John._ Affirma Finch, _tant que j'en suis capable pour le moment..._ , rajouta-t-il plus bas, presque comme un murmure. John avait très bien entendu et laissa Finch, après avoir placé le fauteuil côté du lit, lui accordant un peu d'espace personnel, surtout après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

Finch tenta un étirement et fut soulagé de voir que pour le moment la douleur était encore supportable mais il savait que cela ne pouvait pas durer bien longtemps, ainsi il décida de profiter de ce répit, se glissant dans son fauteuil et se dirigeant vers la pièce d'eau pour se rafraîchir et s'habiller.

John le vit arriver, vêtu comme d'habitude, un pantalon de costume impeccablement repassé, tout comme sa chemise et sa cravate, il avait seulement mit son gilet, pas de veste. Un trois-pièces « presque complet». Il était également coiffé et rasé, ce qui n'avait pas surpris John, sachant que Finch ne se laissait jamais aller.

Il déposa une tasse de Sencha Vert sur la table et Finch se rapprocha pour la prendre en main, humant cette odeur rassurante et apaisante de ce merveilleux thé et en bu une gorgée.

 _-Vous avez des bugnes ?_ Constata Finch, arqua un sourcil vers une des boîtes dont il connaissait l'emballage.

 _-Vous pouvez remercier Lionel, il les a ramenés hier et d'ailleurs,_ désignant l'autre boîte, plus minuscule, sur laquelle Finch louchait, _ce sont les douceurs dont je vous parlais._

John prit place face à Finch, buvant son café chaud, observant l'informaticien s'emparer de la boîte, dont le geste laissa apparaître un rictus, et examiner son contenu avant d'y goûter un carré de chocolat.

 _-Hum. Il faut croire que l'inspecteur Fusco chercher à m'avoir par les sentiments._

 _-J'espère que ce n'est pas son intention_ répondit distraitement John avant de réaliser la portée de ses paroles.

 _-Vous êtes jaloux John ?_ S'amusa Finch.

 _-Non mais j'aimerai qu'il n'y ai que moi qui vous apporte des douceurs._

 _-Donc vous êtes jaloux quand même._

Finch s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, John fut ravi de voir son ami aussi détendu pour une fois. Ce moment fut raccourci par le téléphone de John qui se manifesta. Il regarda l'écran, jetant un œil à Finch puis décrocha.

 _-Pas-de-numero-pour-aujourd-hui._ John arqua un sourcil, puis vérifia le numéro de l'appel, aucun. Il réécouta, sous le regard intrigué de Finch. Finalement il raccrocha.

 _-On a un nouveau numéro ?_

 _-Non._

 _-C'est la machine qui vous a appelé pourtant?_

- _Oui, pour me dire qu'elle n'en avait pas._

La surprise se lisait parfaitement sur le visage de l'informaticien.

 _-Elle a aussi dit autre chose Finch._

 _-Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?_

 _-« Bon rétablissement a admin »._

- _Donc la machine sait. Les caméras de l'hôpital évidemment, j'aurais du le savoir._ Fit Finch, buvant son breuvage.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Reese bondit de sa chaise, une main posée sur son arme dans son dos et se rapprocha de la porte pour l'ouvrir.

 _-Bonjour, j'ai un colis à cette adresse pour Harold .. Admin ?_

 _-C'est bien ici,_ lui affirma John, ayant deviné la provenance du colis. Il signa et remercia le livreur avant de donner le carton à Finch. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et s'étonna. Un coussin et une boîte de thé Sencha Vert toute neuve.

 _-Il faut croire que la Machine veille sur vous aussi._

Harold soupira, la machine avait toujours veillé sur lui, même aux moments où il ne s'y attendait pas. Pendant sa longue et pénible rééducation, il se souvenait bien de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, elle lui avait envoyé des infirmiers quand il en avait vraiment eu besoin, même des kinés. Elle avait parfois rompu le silence, mettant en marche l'ordinateur de son créateur, lui faisant écouter les musiques qu'il aimait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui parler à l'époque car elle n'avait pas de voix. Maintenant qu'elle en avait une, grâce à l'évolution qu'elle avait suivie, elle pouvait communiquer plus facilement.

 _-Vous devriez lui demander à la machine de me surveiller._ Remarqua Finch.

 _-C'est pas faux…_ Sourit Reese.

Comme prévu, l'inspecteur Fusco arriva vers 14h. Après avoir salué Finch, un peu surpris de le voir dans un fauteuil bien qu'il était au courant, il avait longuement écouté les recommandations de Reese, entrecoupées par les brèves interventions de l'informaticien quand il exagérait sur la surveillance que l'inspecteur devait mener, Lionel poussa John vers la sortie.

 _-Va te reposer avant que je ne te botte le cul !_

 _-Surtout tu me préviens !_

 _-Mais oui allez ouste !_

Une fois John parti se reposer, Fusco se rapprocha de Finch sans pour autant envahir son espace.

 _-John tient vraiment à vous, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé depuis votre chute mais cela ne me regarde pas !_ Finch baissa la tête, les souvenirs resurgissant. _Bon ce n'est pas tout mais qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ?_

 _-Vous n'étiez pas sur une enquête ?_

 _-Oh je vous vois venir Finch ! Pas question sinon John me tuera !_

Finch soupira tristement.

 _-Inspecteur, bien que John vous ai donné des ordres, je vous rappelle que je suis son patron. Il ne décide pas pour moi, surtout quand nous sommes en désaccord._

 _-Vous êtes un malin Finch, que vous voulez vous que j'y fasse ?_

 _\- Laissez-moi-vous aider._

 _-Parce que sinon vous allez devenir dingue à ne pas travailler ? Surtout sur un ordinateur je suppose ?_

 _-En effet_. Finch lui offrit un sourire sincère. Fusco avait raison, il se sentait inutile et voulait faire quelque chose pour s'occuper un peu l'esprit.

 _-C'était censé être mon après-midi de repos, mais je serais ravi d'avoir un coup de main et surtout…_ Harold haussa un sourcil, _voir le cerveau de cette bande en action !_

 _-Alors on devrait s'y mettre._ Proposa Finch, allant se positionner au bout de la table de la salle à manger, l'inspecteur le suivant avec le dossier de l'enquête qu'il venait de sortir de son sac. Harold alluma son PC et lança son système d'exploitation conçu spécialement pour lui et ses recherches. Lionel prit place à sa droite et commença à expliquer son enquête. Finch tapait déjà sur son clavier, surprenant l'inspecteur qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant dans son récit.

Bear s'était sagement allongé à côté de Finch, comme une sorte de soutien.

Au bout de deux heures, après des recherches simples mais qui parurent intenses aux yeux de Fusco, ils avaient avancé dans l'enquête et commençaient à y voir beaucoup plus clair, grâce aux relevés téléphoniques et bancaires.

 _-Vous êtes très impressionnant Finch._

 _-Merci Inspecteur._

Finch s'adossa au dossier de son fauteuil et ferma les yeux un instant. Ila sentait que la douleur revenait doucement. Il débloqua les roues, recula et se dirigea vers la cuisine sous le regard de Fusco, qui jeta un coup d'œil furtif par-dessus de ses lunettes. Finch prit son traitement et revint vers Fusco, attrapant son ordinateur et le posant sur ses genoux, il prit la direction du salon puis déposa son appareil sur le canapé.

Finch se leva du fauteuil, sans pour autant se retrouver debout et s'installa dans le canapé, laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être, cette fois-ci Fusco s'était levé, avec les documents en mains et gardait un œil sur celui qu'il considérait, malgré la situation comme un ami à présent. La grimace de Finch ne lui avait pas échappé et il avait parfaitement compris pourquoi il avait changé de place pour continuer son travail et vint prendre place à côté de lui.

 _-Vous avez dit que le suspect se trouvait chez lui au moment du cambriolage ?_ Demanda Finch, qui avait déjà reprit ses recherches.

 _-En effet, mais pas de témoin pour confirmer._

 _-Humhum. Il a un portable à son nom, voyons voir…_

Lionel l'observa dans ses manipulations, voyant des lignes rouges se dessiner sur la carte New-Yorkaise, formant un parcours.

- _Vous voyez, à 22h, lors de l'effraction, son portable ne se trouvait pas chez lui. Il était sur les lieux Inspecteur._

 _-Comment peut-on être sûr que c'était bien lui ?_

 _-Je vais vous montrer._

Finch chercha une des caméras du parcours qui était affiché à l'écran et lança une recherche dans la base de données et la vidéo de la soirée apparu à l'écran, laissant Lionel perplexe.

 _-C'est bien notre suspect._ Confirma Finch, ayant zoomé sur l'intérieur de la voiture, et effectué un traitement rapide pour distinguer le visage du conducteur.

 _-Vous n'êtes pas impressionnant en fait. Vous êtes plutôt spectaculaire Finch, chapeau bas. Merci._

 _-Je vous en prie inspecteur, ce fut un plaisir. Je vous envoie toutes les informations sur votre boîte mail, vous n'aurez plus qu'à procéder à l'arrestation._

Fusco hocha la tête, satisfait de pouvoir boucler cette affaire qui lui avait prit la tête. Il se leva.

 _-Vous voulez boire quelque chose Finch ?_

 _-Euh, de l'eau ça ira._

Finch déposa son ordinateur sur la table basse, ce simple geste le fit gémir, son dos protesta vivement et sa jambe commença à lui faire mal. Il chopa un coussin et le coinça derrière lui avant de s'adosser à nouveau sur le dossier du canapé. Il remercia Fusco pour le verre lorsqu'il le rejoignit. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il était déjà 17h !

- _Vous allez bien ?_ Demanda Lionel, préoccupé.

Sentant son regard sur lui, Finch acquiesça positivement. Puis ils commencèrent à parler de tout ou rien.

De son côté John venait de se réveiller. Un passage rapide par la salle de bain, un petit repas sur le pouce, il était déjà dehors à se fondre parmi les habitants. Le temps s'était rafraîchi depuis ces derniers jours et il remonta le col de son manteau. Il décida d'aller faire un tour par la bibliothèque avant de rejoindre son patron.

Il en profita pour finir le rangement que Finch avait entamé hier et ramassa le livre qui gisait toujours sur le sol et observa la couverture. Bon, il était sûr que ce n'était pas lui qui allait lire un livre scientifique et sans doute complexe, au vu des formules qu'il vit défiler en feuilletant l'ouvrage rapidement. Il le déposa sur le bureau. Il loucha sur les sacs de nourriture qui traînaient toujours et les jeta.

Soudainement, Reese se figea, voyant une souris traverser la pièce et la pourchassa.

 _-« Pour le mal que tu as fais »_ pensa John qui se jeta dessus et l'attrapa par la queue avant de l'immobiliser.

A l'appartement, Finch commençait à sentir les limites de sa tolérance à la souffrance, être rongées. Il le cachait du mieux comme il le pouvait, ne voulant pas alarmer Fusco, qui lui racontait le dernier exploit de son fils, tel un père fier. Harold l'écoutait d'une oreille discrète, se concentrant sur son lui-même.

Il rapprocha le fauteuil vers lui et entreprit de s'y asseoir dedans. Il échoua à la première tentative, retombant sur le canapé, ayant eu l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle fois été mordu dans son dos. Il recommença et le résultat fut le même. Lionel s'était levé entre ses deux tentatives et lui présenta son aide. Harold leva les yeux sur lui, ne décelant aucune pitié, juste de la compassion, puis attrapa le bras gauche de Lionel et grâce à la force de celui-ci, il put enfin s'installer dans son fauteuil.

 _-Cette fissure ne vous réussit pas Finch. Je préfère vous voir râler après John sérieusement._

Finch eu un faible sourire face à l'aveu puis ajouta :

 _-Veuillez m'excusez Inspecteur, je reviens._

Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. Prenant sa tête entre ses deux mains, il inspira un bon coup avant de laisser sa peine s'exprimer silencieusement. Il avait mal et pas que physiquement, moralement aussi. Voir qu'il recevait de l'aide autour de lui, lui faisait un pincement au cœur, un sentiment profond de solitude l'envahissait toujours à cet instant, en repensant aux nombreuses fois où il aurait bien eu besoin d'un soutien, de quelqu'un qui puisse le comprendre, qui n'ait pas pitié face à lui, quand la machine ne pouvait pas se manifester.

Sentant la douleur envahir sa nuque, il laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis un moment. Il avait refusé de craquer devant l'enquêteur, s'interdisant d'être faible publiquement. Se redressant péniblement, il croisa son propre reflet dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Il était pathétique, les yeux rougis, les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, la mâchoire crispée. Il retira vivement ses lunettes, essuyant la moitié de son visage avec la manche de sa chemise, reniflant.

Il entendit la voix de John à travers la porte.

 _-Où est Finch ?_

 _-Dans la salle de bain._

 _-Ca fait combien de temps ?!_ S'exclama John, visiblement contrarié.

- _Wow relax ! Environ 5 minutes mais laisse lui le temps, ce n'est pas facile pour lui !_

 _-Comment ça ?! Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?_

Entendant la voix de plus en plus menaçante de John, Harold ouvrit le robinet face à lui et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche, s'essuya et vérifia s'il était présentable, puis sorti de la salle de bain.

- _Lionel, il s'est passé quelque chose ?!_

 _-Mr Reese !_ Réprimanda l'informaticien. Reese pivota sur lui-même, faisant face à son ami, à présent un peu honteux de s'être emporté aussi facilement.

 _-T'es pire qu'une mère poule John_ Remarqua Fusco.

Reese le fusilla du regard, tandis que Finch gardait ses distances. Bear avait redressé les oreilles et n'avait pas bougé de son coin.

 _-Désolé mon pote, mais maintenant que t'es revenu, je vais te laisser, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre une balle dans les genoux avec toi._

Fusco n'avait guère apprécié la colère de John et ramassa ses affaires pour partir.

 _-Inspecteur, je vous remercie pour votre compagnie_ Fit Finch, reconnaissant. _Je crois que John va avoir besoin d'une mise au point._

Fusco lança un dernier regard en direction de Finch, qui semblait dire « Bon courage » et claqua la porte.

 _-Finch, vous allez bien ?_

 _-N'approchez pas !_ Fit durement l'informaticien, furieux. John se stoppa, surprit. _L'inspecteur Fusco n'a aucun reproche à se faire, tout s'est bien passé, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire !_

Reese remarqua que son ami tremblait de colère et qu'il se tenait fermement aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

 _-Finch, calmez vous_ demanda-t-il doucement.

 _-Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Fusco a raison ! Vous me maternez !_

John s'approcha prudemment de lui, notant à présent la crispation apparente.

 _-Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde comme un handicapé ! Comme un incapable !_

Finch bouillonnait de rage, il avait de toute évidence besoin de s'exprimer, de relâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Alors que John posait une main sur le genou de l'informaticien, il continua sur sa lancée :

 _-Je n'avais personne avant ! Personne ! J'étais seul comme un misérable, parce que j'avais fais mon choix d'éloigner Grace et tous les autres et maintenant … Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas d'aide ! Je n'en ai jamais eu alors pourquoi maintenant ?! Je ne mérite pas d'avoir de l'aide venant de vous._

Finch sentait qu'il allait craquer s'il continuait à parler. Il reprit sa respiration, toujours remonté et repoussa la main de John, roulant jusqu'à la chambre. Reese resta abasourdi par le rejet violent qu'il venait de subir.

Il revint à la réalité en entendant un fracas, suivi d'un hurlement strident provenant de la chambre où Finch s'était réfugié. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il le vit sur le plancher, en position fœtale sur son mauvais côté. Finch avait tenté de monter sur son lit. Reese parcouru la distance entre eux deux en grandes enjambées, s'agenouilla et mit Finch sur le dos. L'informaticien pleurait à chaudes larmes, poussant des cris de souffrance.

John passa un bras sous les épaules, l'autre sous les genoux et le mit sur le lit, jugeant qu'il y serait mieux. Finch se tenait la hanche gauche, yeux fermés, criant.

Reese accouru à la cuisine, il ne comptait même plus combien de fois il l'avait fait depuis et prit ce dont il avait besoin pour ce qui allait suivre. Revenant dans la chambre, il déposa la poche de glace du côté douloureux.

- _Anh !_

Le froid avait surpris Finch, qui avait rouvert les yeux sur le coup. Il haletait difficilement, la douleur était trop puissante pour qu'il y fasse face, elle prenait progressivement le contrôle de son pauvre corps. Il sentait son état se dégrader au fil des secondes et John remarqua quelques avant signes coureurs et releva délicatement son ami, le maintenant en position assise, calant la tête de celui-ci contre son torse et s'empara de la bassine qu'il avait posé sur le lit en revenant.

Reese avait vu juste, Finch se mit à vomir. L'ex-agent passa une main dans le dos de son ami, essayant de calmer ses nausées soudaines mais il sentit qu'il se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Paniqué, Il déposa la bassine sur la table de chevet et rallongea Finch.

 _-Finch ?!_

Posant une main sur le cou de son ami, il s'immobilisa sentant les faibles battements.

 _-FINCH !_

Il retira les lunettes et ouvrit les paupières, testant la réactivité, bien faible. Il pinça l'avant bras également et aucun mouvement de recul ne se fit. Il fouilla sa poche de jean, sortant son téléphone et composa un numéro, tout en replaçant sa main disponible pour vérifier le pouls de son ami.

 _-Dr Tillman, s'il vous plaît venez vite !..._

 ** _A suivre..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Il est temps que vous ayez la suite, qui j'espère vous rassurera ! J'ai bien conscience d'avoir provoqué une vague de peur et de panique !_

 _Un grand merci à : Jade181184, Val81 ( a dans deux semaines ! ), xX-G0thick4-Xx ( tu vas vite savoir concernant Finch !) isatis2013 (Humhum pauvres infirmières quand même ! Non Finch ne va pas s'en prendre à elles ;) ), Coljayjay ( ravie que cela te plaises ! En espérant que la suite te rassurera!) et je remercie aussi ceux qui me laissent des messages privés, cela fait très plaisir !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'insiste la dessus, n'ayez pas peur de me laisser vos impressions !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Conséquences et Réadaptation**

Il se sentait léger, comme une plume qui flottait paisiblement sur une surface d'eau. Tout semblait bien différent, il avait l'impression d'être allongé dans un nuage, d'être dans un univers cotonneux. Il ne ressentait rien, absolument rien, comme s'il était déconnecté, il n'éprouvait rien du tout non plus. Un sentiment de bien être commença à prendre possession de son esprit, il avait l'impression d'être un oiseau volant dans les airs, libre comme tout, choisissant le chemin qu'il souhaitait, pour explorer de nouveaux horizons.

Un flash passa sous ses yeux, il fut étourdi quelques secondes mais reprit son voyage comme si de rien n'était. Il était complètement détendu, si calme, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle chose, si apaisante.

 _-Comment va-t-il ?_ Demanda John, observant Megan.

- _Difficile à dire, mais il souffre beaucoup moins._

 _-Il nous entend ?_

 _-Je n'ai aucune certitude,_ avoua-t-elle.

Tiens, pourquoi le Dr Tillman était là ? Et John ? Il avait paru fatigué au son de sa voix. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il les entendait, mais était incapable de les voir ? Soudain, l'univers si paisible où il se trouvait disparu, le laissant seul au milieu d'un noir sombre à l'infini. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Des images commencèrent à défiler autour de lui, où il pouvait se voir dessus, son ami aussi. Les mots durs, la dispute, la chute du fauteuil, John qui l'aide, tout s'enchaina d'un coup avant qu'une lumière blanche vive ne l'aveugle…

Finch ouvrit les paupières. Il se sentait épuisé, comme s'il venait de passer quatre nuits blanches d'affilées. Il entendait une voix de femme déformée, il ne voyait pas nettement, mais il pouvait distinguer les contours de la forme humaine, surtout de celle qui s'approchait de lui. Il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main gauche, une grande main chaude. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voyait pas clairement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre, juste des murmures ? Et …pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne ressentait presque plus la douleur ?

 _-Il est revenu parmi nous._

 _-Il est désorienté_ nota Reese.

- _Mr Wren, vous pouvez m'entendre ?_

Qui était cette femme ? Elle semblait juste savoir ce qu'elle faisait, il sentait des mains professionnelles se balader sur son visage, il cligna des yeux lorsqu'une lampe passa sous ses yeux.

 _-Harold ?_

C'était la voix de John qu'il venait d'entendre ? Il fallait absolument qu'il le retienne, il serra sa main gauche.

 _-Il répond aux gestes, il vient de me serrer la main._

 _-C'est bon signe._

Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait encore ? Pourquoi c'était bon signe ? Il ferma les yeux et sentit quelqu'un lui glisser des lunettes et les rouvrit aussitôt. Sa vision se stabilisa progressivement et il commença d'abord par reconnaître John puis le Dr Tillman. Il n'avait donc pas halluciné, ils étaient bien ici.

 _-Harold ? Vous m'entendez ?_

Il déglutit, sentant la gorge sèche.

- _John …_ croassa l'informaticien.

 _-Mon dieu Harold, vous êtes vraiment revenu parmi nous !_

Finch fronça les sourcils, cherchant des indices en scannant la pièce du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il sentait que quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger. Il reconnu Bear allongé au bout du lit, sa tête posée sur ses chevilles.

 _-Qu'est ce que …_

 _-Prenez votre temps Mr Wren, vous êtes resté inconscient un bon moment._

 _-Combien …_

 _-9 jours._ Répondit Reese, qui lui tenait toujours la main.

Neuf jours ? Il avait été dans cet état pendant autant de temps ? Non c'était impossible.

 _-Mr Wren, vous devez vous reposer, vous nous poserez des questions plus tard mais pas maintenant._

Elle avait raison, il était à bout de force, il s'endormi presqu'aussitôt. Megan vérifia une dernière fois que tout allait bien et demanda à John de la suivre dans le salon.

 _-Maintenant John, Harold doit éviter les situations stressantes et énervantes pour commencer. Il ne doit surtout pas bouger tant que je ne serais pas revenue pour un examen plus approfondi. Et s'il recommence à avoir mal, surveillez sa douleur et si elle vous semble trop importante, injectez-lui une petite dose. Il est encore fragile après son malaise._

 _-Et s'il me demande pour … ?_

 _-Vous lui direz, vous étiez avec moi. Je pense qu'il peut vous faire confiance._

 _-Merci Megan._

 _-Je reviendrais dans 6 heures, d'ici là, laissez le se reposer et s'il se réveille, gardez un œil sur lui._

 _-Vous pouvez compter sur moi._

John la laissa partir, soulagé que son ami se soit enfin réveillé. Il avait eu peur de le perdre et maintenant il comptait bien rester avec lui autant qu'il le pouvait, il avait déjà oublié la colère et le rejet que Finch avait eu envers lui. Il savait qu'Harold avait sorti ça sous le coup de la douleur et qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il retourna dans la chambre et prit place dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait maintenant depuis que Finch n'était pas revenu à lui et reprit sa surveillance.

Les constantes cardiaques visibles sur le moniteur étaient bien meilleures depuis le réveil, ce qui rassura l'ex-agent.

Finch se réveilla au bout de quatre heures et Reese se posta à ses côtés.

- _De L'eau …_

Reese attrapa le verre et le remplit d'eau, souleva la tête de son ami et porta le verre à ses lèvres. Il vida tout le contenu du verre et soupira.

 _-Qu'est ce que vous m'avez donné ?_ Demanda finalement Finch

- _De la morphine._

 _-Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne ressens rien. Mais …_

 _-Mais ?_ Encouragea John.

 _-Pourquoi est ce que je sens quelque chose … à ma taille ? Sur ma hanche ?_

John se mordit les lèvres, cherchant comment formuler sa réponse, sans brusquer et faire paniquer son ami.

 _-On vous a placé une attelle Finch, ne paniquez pas je vais vous faire voir._

Il accompagna les mots d'un geste, retirant la couverture du lit et remontant le tee-shirt que Finch portait, dévoilant le dispositif, puis John passa sa main sur le haut de la cuisse gauche de celui-ci.

 _-Une partie de l'attelle est aussi sur votre jambe._

 _-Pourquoi je porte ça ?_ Fit-il confus.

 _-Doucement Harold._ Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, soutenant son regard, _quand vous êtes tombé dans l'inconscience après votre dernière chute, j'ai appelé le Dr Tillman. Elle vous a emmené en urgence à l'hôpital et elle vous a fait passer de nouvelles radios._

 _-Vous étiez avec elle ?_

 _-Oui j'étais là. Je suis là depuis le début. L'examen a relevé que votre fissure n'avait pas bougé mais votre articulation s'est fragilisée, ce qui explique l'attelle._

 _-Et … combien de temps que je suis dans … ma chambre ?_

 _-Vous êtes restés 2 jours sous surveillance intensive à l'hôpital mais après on vous a ramené ici._

Finch ferma les yeux, mémorisant chaque information dont il venait de prendre connaissance.

 _-Et la machine ?_

 _-Elle s'est manifestée,_ sourit John, _j'ai eu deux numéros, un jeune couple, je m'en suis occupé, l'inspecteur Fusco est parfois venu veiller sur vous. Mais depuis ce matin, je n'ai eu aucun numéro._

Bien que son organisme était encore sous l'effet de la morphine, il commençait à ressentir quelques faibles sensations dans son corps. Il sentait la faiblesse musculaire dans ses bras, dans ses jambes, un peu dans sa nuque également. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas, il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps à présent. La présence de John le rassurait maintenant, il ne se sentait plus seul, même Bear.

Finalement le Dr Tillman fit son retour et ausculta Finch comme elle avait prévu de le faire. Testant sa force musculaire en lui faisant serrer les mains, plier les genoux, lui demandant s'il pouvait s'asseoir, tourner la tête tout en prenant compte de ses limites à cause de ses vertèbres soudées, elle vérifia les constantes et sa température.

 _-Vous vous sentez comment ?_

 _-Plutôt bien._

 _-La morphine a fait son effet. Je vous retire la machine mais si jamais la douleur vous est insupportable, demandez à votre ami, il pourra vous en donner._ Harold sembla ne pas comprendre. _Il a des seringues prêtes au cas-où._

 _-Et pour ce qui est du déplacement docteur ?_

 _-Etant donné votre état, vous devez encore rester au lit pendant deux bonnes journées, le temps de récupérer vos forces. Vous ne devez pas en sortir, peut importe la raison._

 _-Et après ? Je reprends le fauteuil ?_

 _-En effet, la prescription du départ reste la même._

 _-Humhum._

 _-En ce qui concerne l'alimentation, reprenez progressivement, pour ce soir et demain midi, mangez une soupe, après vous pourrez reprendre les aliments, mais avec modération, vous devez réhabituer votre corps, après plus semaine sous perfusion._

Finch regarda John, un sourire discret en coin.

 _-C'est noté_ Dit l'ex-agent.

- _Bon, je n'ai rien à rajouter. Je reviendrais vous voir tous les jours à 18h pendant une semaine pour commencer._ Fit Megan.

- _Je vous remercie Dr Tillman._ Rajouta l'informaticien.

- _Prenez soin de vous._

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Reese lui adressa la parole.

 _-Deux journées Finch, vous allez tenir ?_

 _-Je crois ne pas avoir le choix Mr Reese, surtout avec vous._

 _-Ah oui ?_

 _-D'ailleurs, je crois que je vous dois des excuses._

 _-Pour ?_

 _-Pour ce que j'ai dit l'autre soir._

 _-Ah non Finch, c'était de ma faute, ne vous excusez pas. Je vous ai fâché, je peux comprendre votre colère, surtout sous la souffrance._

L'informaticien ne rajouta rien, sachant que cela ne mènerait nulle part.

 _-Au fait, je vous ai rapporté quelque chose de la bibliothèque, même deux choses._ Il lui tendit l'ouvrage qu'il avait ramassé il y a quelques jours. Finch le reconnu et le prit en main, heureux de pouvoir le lire maintenant. Puis John approcha un carton fermé, le posant sur les jambes de l'informaticien. Harold pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, se demandant ce que c'était. Il attrapa la commande du lit et redressa le dossier, se retrouvant assis et ouvrit le carton. Puis il regarda John.

 _-Sérieusement, vous l'avez attrapé ?_

 _-Comme ça il y en aura une en moins._

 _-Eh bien Mr Reese, je ne pensais pas que « chasseur de souris » faisait parti de vos compétences._ Fit-il, regardant la souris vivante se déplacer dans le carton.

 _-Maintenant si, vous pouvez le noter._

Finch referma le carton et Reese alla le poser dans le salon. Bear bougea enfin de sa place initiale et se rapprocha timidement de Finch, posant sa tête sur le ventre de l'informaticien. Finch ne résista pas et le caressa, profitant de sa chaleur. Image qui fit sourire John lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre.

 _-Apparemment, vous avez manqué à Bear._

 _-Je vois ça._

 _-Puisque qu'il veille sur vous, je vais aller préparer le dîner, ce serait une bonne chose. Finch… n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez compter sur moi._

Harold regarda John droit dans les yeux et acquiesça faiblement, caressant toujours le malinois, qui s'était endormi sur lui. Il reprit son livre et commença à le lire, avec sérieux tandis que John s'affairait dans la cuisine.

La première nuit depuis que Finch s'était réveillé s'était passée calmement, John avait dormi dans le fauteuil de la chambre, son expérience de militaire l'ayant habitué. L'informaticien ne s'était manifesté qu'une seule fois, grognant et gigotant légèrement, Reese lui avait retapé son oreiller et avait vérifié si l'attelle ne lui faisait pas de mal. Après Finch, ne s'était plus réveillé, dormant jusqu'à dix heures du matin.

 _-L'oiseau se réveille_ Fit John enjoué.

Harold sourit. Depuis que John savait que le nom de « Finch » était aussi un nom d'oiseau qu'il appréciait, il s'était attendu à ce que celui-ci fasse des taquineries de ce genre.

 _-Encore une journée à passer dans ce lit_ soupira l'informaticien.

 _-Vous en avez déjà marre ?_

 _-En effet._

 _-Vous voulez une occupation ? Vous pouvez en avoir plein._

 _-Comme quoi ?_ Demanda Finch, légèrement troublé.

 _-Lire votre livre, utiliser votre ordinateur, dormir, tenir compagnie à Bear, regarder un film_ , Harold lança presque un regard courroucé, _hum plutôt un très bon film ou documentaire pour vous._

 _-Et vous trouvez que c'est suffisant ?_

John haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Finch porta sa main à sa barbe, sentant la rugosité de celle-ci et toucha également ses cheveux. Il attrapa son téléphone portable sur la table de nuit et l'utilisa comme un miroir, cherchant son reflet.

 _-Vivement que je quitte ce lit_ émit Finch, s'observant. Ses cheveux s'étaient aplatis et sa barbe ne lui plaisait pas du tout, trop négligée à son goût. Il avait bien besoin d'un rafraîchissement !

L'informaticien reposa son téléphone et accepta le thé que John lui tendait. Il soupira de bien-être en reconnaissant l'odeur et le goût de sa boisson préférée et la savoura un instant, les yeux clos.

 _-Finch, est ce que vous pouvez me dire à quel niveau vous avez mal ?_

Harold se tendit à cette question, ne s'y étant pas attendu.

 _-Megan m'a demandé de vous poser cette question tous les matins et tous les soirs._ Se justifia l'ex-agent.

John se mordit la lèvre intérieurement. Bien sûr que le Dr Tillman ne lui avait pas recommandé de lui poser cette question, il voulait juste savoir comment allait son ami. Il s'inquiétait juste pour lui et était prêt à tout pour l'aider. Un mensonge pour une bonne cause.

 _-Sur quelle échelle ?_

 _-De une à dix._

 _-Pour le moment je la positionne à cinq._

 _-Bien._

La journée se passa plutôt dans le calme et la sérénité, John faisait semblant de lire un livre, assis dans son fauteuil dans la chambre tandis que Finch avait fait un peu de tout. Il avait d'abord lu pendant deux heures, mangé une soupe faite maison que John avait préparé la veille, puis il avait passé toute l'après-midi sur son ordinateur, tapant un nouveau code. John avait noté que son ami tapotait moins vite sur les touches de son clavier. Finch avait parfois bougé un peu de sa position initiale, se plaçant un peu plus confortablement. John avait bien remarqué qu'il avait du mal avec son attelle, même dans un lit, et savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Bear quant à lui était très silencieux, parfois on pouvait même se dire qu'il n'était pas là.

Finalement, la pendule sonna les 18 heures et comme convenu le docteur se pointa à l'appartement.

 _-Bonjour Mr Wren, comment s'est passé votre journée ?_

 _-Longue_ souffla Finch.

 _-Et pour ce qui est de la douleur ?_

 _-Ca vient et ça repart._

 _-Je vois, vous prenez votre traitement comme recommandé ?_

 _-J'y veille_ Répondit l'ex-agent.

- _Très bien. Je fais quelques vérifications et après je vous explique la procédure à suivre._

Alors que Megan l'auscultait, Finch semblait se poser milles questions. Une procédure ? Pourquoi devrait-il y en avoir une ? Alors que la seule femme de la pièce approchait le fauteuil vers le lit, elle mit fin aux questions invisibles de l'informaticien.

 _-Si vous voulez utilisez votre fauteuil, vous devez demander de l'aide. Il est encore trop tôt pour que vous fassiez le transfert vous-même._

Elle expliqua les étapes à suivre, prenant le temps de faire des recommandations, telle une professionnelle. Puis elle accompagna ses dires par des gestes, reproduisant exactement ce qu'elle était en train d'énoncer, avec Finch, sous le regard de John. Alors qu'elle achevait la dernière étape, faire s'asseoir Harold dans le fauteuil, il ne put retenir un grognement.

 _-Tout va bien ?_ Demanda le médecin, une fois qu'il fut assis, ses pieds calés, sa jambe gauche légèrement allongée grâce à l'appui.

Finch, adossé au dossier de sa chaise, grogna à nouveau, pas de douleur mais de mécontentement. Il en avait marre qu'on lui pose sans arrêt cette question, il détestait y répondre. Bien sûr que non ca n'allait pas. Il avait mal à sa hanche. John s'était approché à côté de lui et s'était mis à son niveau, le fixant. Il avait posé sa main sur celle de l'informaticien et inconsciemment, celui-ci l'avait refermé, ce qui faisait chaud au cœur de l'ancien militaire. Megan, n'ayant eu aucune réponse, avait commencé à prendre le pouls au poignet de son patient.

 _-Vous avez mal et je comprends, c'est votre premier gros mouvement depuis 11 jours. Votre traitement agira vraiment quand vous bougerez plus souvent. Surtout n'oubliez de vous hydrater régulièrement._

Elle débloqua les roues et demanda à Harold s'il pouvait entamer des mouvements de bras, ce qu'il fit doucement, prenant le temps, ne voulant pas faire souffrir sa nuque.

 _-Très bien, vous avez le bon geste et la bonne vitesse. Maintenant l'étape inverse, vous faites la même chose._

 _-Si vous permettez Docteur, j'aimerais rester dans le fauteuil pour le moment._ Avoua Finch. Il se sentait un peu mieux moralement d'avoir pu quitter ce lit et de pouvoir se déplacer un peu, il quitta la chambre, toujours précautionneux et alla dans le salon, suivi par son partenaire et son médecin.

- _Mr Wren, certaines choses que vous faites tous les jours comme aller aux toilettes, vous laver,_ John grimaça face à Megan qui parlait vraiment librement, sachant que cela ne devait pas plaire à son patron, _ou encore vous habiller, mettre vos chaussures, sortir dehors seul ne seront pas faciles. SI vous sentez que vous n'allez pas y arriver ,n'insistez pas, demandez de l'aide._

Finch s'était arrêté devant une des fenêtres, contemplant la ville de New-York, une fine couche de neige la couvrant, d'un air triste qui se reflétait dans la vitre, que John avait repéré. Harold se sentait diminué, réduit et pourtant même s'il avait déjà eu ce sentiment, il était encore plus profond en ce moment même.

Megan s'était tue devant le silence lourd de son patient. John l'avait prévenu qu'il était spécial et qu'il fallait éviter de le brusquer ou de lui parler clairement, comme elle venait de le faire à l'instant.

- _Vous êtes obligée de revenir tous les jours ?_ Questionna finalement Finch, regardant toujours dehors.

- _Vu la séance d'aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas obligée, il s'agit juste de contrôler votre état._ _Mais si vous le souhaitez, je peux venir tous les trois jours au lieu d'une consultation journalière._

 _-Ne le prenez pas mal Dr Tillman mais je préfèrerai que vous veniez tous les trois jours comme vous dites._

 _-D'accord, prenez le temps qu'il vous faut. Je vous laisse, je dois retourner à l'hôpital._ Elle se tourna vers John. _S'il y a un souci …_

 _-Pas de problème_ la coupa John.

John la raccompagna et lorsqu'il se retourna pour chercher Finch du regard, il le vit tout près de lui, ce qui le déstabilisa un instant.

 _-John…_

Que Finch l'appelle par son prénom, d'un air sérieux, ne lui présageait rien de bon.

 _-Est-ce que …_ Le concepteur de la machine jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, tête baissée, _vous …_ Il releva finalement sa tête, croisant le regard perdu de son partenaire. _Est-ce que vous pouvez rester ?_ Souffla-t-il d'une traite.

John ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Il se pencha vers son ami et lui offrir un petit sourire.

 _-Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber Harold. Dites-moi, pourrions nous nous occuper de cette affreuse barbe qui ne vous va pas ? Et vos cheveux aussi, vous êtes … vous avez moins de charme pour un geek._

Finch laissa échapper un petit rire.

 _-Vous préférez me voir avec les cheveux soigneusement dressés?_

 _-Oui vous semblez un peu plus foufou comme ça_ Taquina Reese.

 _-Alors venez m'aider à remédier à ça Mr Reese !_ Se moqua Finch, pivotant son fauteuil pour aller à la salle de bain, suivi d'un John heureux. Harold ne savait pas depuis quand leur relation avait changé comme ça, mais il se sentait bien avec John. Sans doute la fameuse nuit avec ce bain chaud qui l'avait tant aidé, mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur John, que celui-ci ne porterait pas un regard de pitié sur lui, et c'était ce qu'il lui fallait, un excellent ami.

John s'occupa d'abord de laver les cheveux de son ami au lavabo, les sécha puis lui tendit le gel et Finch retrouva sa coiffure habituelle. Harold s'occupa ensuite de sa barbe, à l'ancienne avec un rasoir et de la mousse, se passa de la crème hydratante sur son visage.

 _-C'est pour ça que vous semblez plus jeune que votre âge._

 _-Pardon Mr Reese ?_

 _-La crème … Je sais très bien que vous avez 60 ans mais vous en faites plutôt 50 ans._

 _-Merci_ bredouilla son ami.

Bear fit son entrée dans la pièce, et poussa un petit jappement, langue pendue.

 _-Je crois que notre ami demande un peu plus d'attention_ dit Finch.

 _-Vous voudriez venir avec moi demain, promener Bear ?_

 _-Si la situation me le permet, ce sera avec plaisir._

 _-Bien._ Il prit le contrôle du fauteuil, poussant Harold hors de la pièce. _J'ai faim, vous voulez manger quelque chose de particulier ?_

 _-Hum, vous savez faire les œufs Bénédicte ?_

 _-Pas vraiment mais vous connaissant, vous pouvez m'expliquer._ Se rattrapa John devant le visage choqué que Finch affichait.

 _\- Je compte bien remédier à cette lacune alimentaire Mr Reese !_

Le dîner se passa sans encombre, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre. Puis l'heure de dormir était venu pour Finch, qui bâillait à en décrocher la mâchoire, ses médicaments le fatiguant. John lui donna un coup de main pour s'installer dans son lit et se laissa se faire habiller, tenant difficilement assis sur son lit, puis s'endormi après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son partenaire.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Trois jours à nouveau se sont écoulés !_

 _Remerciements à Jade181184 ( J'espère que ce sera toujours agréable !), Coljayjay ( John un papa poule ? Ahah ! Oui il ne sait pas les faire, donc Finch s'en est occupé! ) et isatis2013 (Ca va se calmer... du moins pour le moment.)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Les sorties**

 _-Il faut vous couvrir Finch, il ne fait pas chaud dehors !_

Finch était prêt à accompagner son ami pour la promenade de Bear et était impatient de prendre l'air. Il avait un trois-pièces, une cravate et son manteau. Il attrapa l'écharpe que Reese lui tendait et la noua autour du cou. John l'observa un instant et s'éclipsa dans le dos d'Harold.

 _-Toi aussi tu as hâte de sortir ?_ Fit Finch à l'intention de Bear. Celui-ci jappa, et déposa sa laisse sur les cuisses de son maître. Il entendit Reese s'approcher de lui et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, il le sentit lui mettre quelque chose de chaud sur la tête.

 _-Un bonnet ?!_ S'étrangla l'informaticien en passant sa main sur le tissu.

- _Je n'ai pas trouvé de chapeau_ se moqua Reese. _C'est mieux que rien, je n'ai pas envie que vous attrapiez un coup de froid, encore moins de me faire réprimander par Megan._

 _-Vous avez peur d'une femme ?_ Fit son ami, taquin.

 _-Hum. Pas vraiment mais il faut s'en méfier parfois …_

Finch sourit et se garda bien de dire quelque chose comme, « Oui, elles peuvent nous surprendre, si vous saviez … » et roula jusqu'à la porte, après avoir donné la laisse à Reese pour attacher le malinois.

Une fois au pied de l'immeuble, Finch réprima un frisson. Oh oui il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça, mais au moins il avait le mérite d'être bien couvert grâce à John. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc, John poussant son ami pour lui éviter de se fatiguer, tandis que Finch tenait Bear. Une fois à leur emplacement habituel, Reese commença à jouer avec Bear, sous l'œil de Finch, qui avait caché ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il les observa jouer pendant une trentaine de minutes, que finalement Bear vint vers lui, posant cette fois-ci sa balle de tennis sur les cuisses de l'homme.

Finch sourit et lui lança la balle, du mieux qu'il le pouvait et Bear aboya, heureux et recommença son manège, ce qui permit à John d'aller au stand de boisson et d'y revenir avec un café et un thé bouillant. Harold le remercia et en profita pour se réchauffer les mains avec la boisson. Il se mit à neiger à petits flocons, pour le plus grand plaisir du malinois, qui s'amusa à capturer quelques flocons. Il joua encore avec son deuxième maître pendant une vingtaine de minutes puis John captant un tremblement de la part de Finch, décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

A présent il neigeait à gros flocons, une tempête était arrivée sur New-York et ils furent contents quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement. Finch se débarrassa de son écharpe, bonnet et manteau et se dirigea dans la cuisine, sous l'œil perplexe de Reese. Il constata qu'il était juste parti se réchauffer les mains en les passant sous l'eau chaude.

Finch grimaça lorsqu'il se remit à pivoter son fauteuil. Il passa ses mains sous son genou gauche et le souleva légèrement avant repositionner sa jambe. Geste qui n'échappa pas à John.

 _-Ca fait mal ?_ demanda-t-il doucement.

Finch se pinça les lèvres et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

 _-Venez vous installer sur le canapé, vous serez mieux._

Finch roula vers le canapé et laissa John l'aider, lequel posa la jambe douloureuse de son ami sur la table basse, après avoir pris soin de placer un cousin. Puis il lui donna son ordinateur portable.

 _-Vu ce que vous étiez en train de faire hier, je suppose que vous aimeriez finir votre codage ?_

 _-Merci Mr Reese._

Il reprit là où il s'était arrêté hier, vérifiant d'abord les premières lignes de codes inscrites, cherchant la moindre erreur qui aurait pu lui échapper et continua à écrire la suite. John s'était assis à côté de lui et l'observait faire discrètement. Finch ne vit pas le temps passer, concentré sur son écran, que John s'agitait.

Harold détourna la tête de son ordinateur et vit son employé endormi. Il en profita pour le contempler, pour une fois qu'il pouvait le faire sans se risquer un interrogatoire de sa part. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant s'agiter à nouveau et posa sa machine sur le canapé avant de reporter son attention sur son ami.

- _Non… non…_ marmonnait Reese.

Visiblement l'ex-agent était en plein cauchemar. Finch se pinça la lèvre et entreprit de réveiller John, le brusquant un peu en le secouant.

- _Mr Reese, réveillez-vous !_

Il ne vit pas les mains de John arriver sur son cou, juste le regard meurtrier de celui-ci, qui à présent était au dessus de lui, le dominant. Il avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de John, tentant de le repousser.

 _-JOHN !_ fit Finch, paniqué alors que Bear aboyait contre celui-ci.

Reese sembla se réveiller et réalisa la situation. Il retira brusquement ses mains de Finch et le laissa seul, allant se rafraîchir. Finch était encore sous le choc, bouche entre-ouverte, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois avant de comprendre, se remémorant la première fois qu'il avait rencontré l'agent et quelque peu forcé à travailler pour lui. Il pesta contre lui-même, sachant qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas se lever et aller le rejoindre.

 _-John, s'il vous plaît, revenez._

Il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose, à part lui demander de se montrer à nouveau. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de le revoir.

 _-John, venez s'il vous plaît._ Demanda Finch, tapotant la place que John occupait auparavant sur le canapé.

 _-Non Finch. J'ai failli vous étrangler, je ne me le pardonnerai pas._

 _-Mr Reese, vous ne l'avez pas fait. Venez-vous asseoir._

Reese dévisagea Finch. Son ami semblait surpris mais aussi inquiet, sa position le trahissait ainsi que le ton qu'il employait.

 _-Comment vous pouvez ne pas m'en vouloir ?_

 _-John…_ supplia l'informaticien, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'en arriver là.

John reprit sa place, ne voulant pas contrarier l'homme à lunettes, se souvenant de la recommandation du médecin.

- _Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir étant donné votre passé de militaire Mr Reese. Vous étiez en plein cauchemar, j'avais plutôt jugé bon de vous réveiller._

 _-Finch … la prochaine fois que ca arrive, ne me touchez pas._

 _-Comment voulez-vous que je vous aide ?_

 _-Vous n'avez pas à m'aider pour ça._

 _-Si. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si le passé vous rattrape, je veux seulement que vous évitiez de le revivre à travers votre sommeil._

John plongea son regard dans celui d'Harold avant de rajouter :

- _Vous pouvez essayer de m'appeler, ça pourrait peut être marcher._ Il posa sa main droite sur la jambe de son ami, sentant l'attelle sous son pantalon. Harold ne le repoussa pas. _Mais évitez le contact physique, je veux pas vous perdre._

 _-Moi non plus John_ avoua Finch à voix basse, regardant la main que Reese avait posé sur lui. _Vous devriez vous occuper pour oublier cet incident. Vous devriez … peut être nettoyer vos armes._

John émit un petit rire.

 _-Je croyais que vous détestiez me voir faire ça._

 _-Et c'est toujours le cas. Mais je ne pourrais pas éviter cette situation éternellement,_ reconnu le milliardaire.

John détailla son ami, réalisant soudainement une chose.

 _-Je ne vous ai pas fais mal au moins ?_

 _-Plus de peur que de mal_ sourit Finch.

John lui redonna son ordinateur puis alla s'occuper de ses armes dans la salle à manger. Finch reprit son codage. Lorsque Reese eu fini de nettoyer ses armes, ce qui lui avait prit environ une petit heure et demie, il releva la tête, voyant l'informaticien toujours aussi actif mais moins rapide et il ne semblait pas à l'aise.

Il se leva, passant par la cuisine au passage et se rapprocha de lui.

 _-C'est l'heure de votre traitement Finch._

 _-Oh ! Merci Mr Reese._

Il les avala et reprit son travail. Reese alla déposer le verre dans l'évier lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il regarda l'écran. Une suite de mot, comme un code ou plutôt un nouveau numéro. Devait-il le dire à Finch ? Même si son patron était censé être au calme, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux conséquences quant au fait de ne pas lui dire. Il réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il devait faire, fixant son portable.

 _-Tout va bien Mr Reese ?_

Il sortit de la cuisine et alla s'asseoir à côté d'un Finch étonné par son silence.

 _-Oui. J'ai eu un message, sans doute de la part de la machine._

 _-Oh ? Puis-je voir ?_

 _-Avant tout Harold, je veux que vous me promettiez que vous ne ferez que les recherches nécessaires, vous ne devez pas subir de stress inutile._

Finch écarquilla les yeux.

 _-Si vous voulez Mr Reese._

Finch regarda le message reçu et fit la moue.

 _-Vous connaissez ce numéro ?_ Questionna John, intrigué

 _-Disons que … nous l'avons déjà eu. Deux fois._

 _-Léon._

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu faire cette fois-ci ?_ Soupira l'informaticien, lançant les premières recherches.

- _Une mauvaise rencontre, une affaire qui a mal tourné …_ commença à lister John.

 _-Peu importe, c'est sans doute une victime. Il est … dans un bar, à deux rues d'ici justement Mr Reese, vous pouvez le rejoindre en une petit dizaine de minutes si vous voulez._

 _-Finch, je ne peux pas vous laisser seul._

 _-John… Vous pouvez bien partir pendant 30 minutes, ça ira, je ne bougerais pas d'ici de toute façon._

 _-C'est irresponsable ce que vous me demandez de faire._

 _-Faites moi confiance Mr Reese, ca ira. Bear me tiendra compagnie et si cela vous rassure, je peux toujours vous contacter._

Bizarrement John ne se sentait pas à l'aise de laisser Finch seul. Malgré tout il savait que l'informaticien prenait son travail à cœur et tenait à lui faire plaisir en l'aidant avec ce numéro fraîchement sorti. Il savait aussi que Léon avait toujours un ennui dans les minutes qui suivaient et donc, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'options sous la main. Il accepta de laisser Finch, lui ayant déposé une bouteille d'eau au cas où Harold aurait besoin de boire puis alla au bar.

 _-Bonjour Léon._

 _-Oh John, ça faisait longtemps !_

John prit place devant lui, repérant la caméra, s'imaginant sans peine que Finch était en train de les regarder et de les écouter.

 _-Léon, qu'est ce que tu as fais cette fois-ci ?_

 _-Euh pourquoi ?_

 _-Il semble que tu te sois encore mit en danger._

 _-Oh… Mon dieu !_ S'exclama soudainement Léon. Reese se retourna aussi vite qu'il le put et évita de justesse une balle qui passa sous son nez. Heureusement pour lui, Léon s'était réfugié sous la table. Furieux, il se leva, arma son revolver, évitant une nouvelle balle, et commença à tirer dans les genoux du propriétaire des balles perdues. Il n'était malheureusement pas le seul à en vouloir à Léon, il le comprit quand il se retrouva au sol, plaqué par un homme cagoulé. Une lutte commença, Reese lui donnant des coups dans les côtés mais l'autre était plutôt bon pour se défendre et donnait sans peine des droites à John.

Finch assistait à cette scène d'horreur. Il enclencha l'oreillette de son partenaire.

 _-John, vous pouvez attraper le poivrier à côté de vous, sur votre droite !_

Reese l'avait entendu, il s'était emparé du dit poivrier et en avait jeté au visage de son agresseur, lequel avait reculé, prit d'une crise d'éternuement violente, ce qui permit à John de se redresser et de l'assommer pour de bon.

 _-Merci Finch._

 _-Vous êtes toujours aussi doué_ Fit le chinois d'une petite voix depuis sa cachette.

 _-Tu peux sortir de là maintenant Léon, la menace est neutralisée. La prochaine fois que tu fais quelque chose qui te remet en danger, je ne serai pas là._ Menaça John.

- _J'essayerai … Je devrais plutôt te raconter pourquoi non ?_

 _-Mr Reese, je pense que vous pouvez le laisser s'expliquer_ signala Finch dans son oreille, composant en même temps le numéro de Lionel pour récupérer les agresseurs.

 _-Très bien Léon. Parlons de ce qui t'as encore mis dans le pétrin._

A présent Léon expliquait à Reese la probable raison pour laquelle deux hommes avaient eu l'intention de s'en prendre à lui, Finch l'écoutait également à distance, ayant piraté le micro du portable de leur numéro, puisqu'il l'avait déjà cloné auparavant via Reese. Visiblement cette fois-ci, un mauvais investissement en était la raison et John demanda des explications plus détaillées, ce qui avait fait sourire Harold.

Mais Finch ne put profiter de l'écoute bien plus longtemps, lorsque la douleur se manifesta en plus d'une envie pressante. Il regarda l'heure, cela faisait précisément 55 minutes que John était sorti. Il jura intérieurement, pourquoi cela lui prenait maintenant ? Il se demandait s'il devait vraiment interrompre son partenaire pour une raison aussi stupide à ses yeux, se rappelant de ce qu'il s'était dit lors de la soirée où il avait passé ses radios. Il jeta un regard en direction de son fauteuil mais se ravisa, sachant que c'était une mauvaise idée de tenter le diable. Il laissa passer cinq minutes, pensant que ce n'était que passager mais réalisa qu'il en avait vraiment envie. Il se résolu à appeler Reese, directement sur son portable.

 _-Tout va bien Finch ?_

 _-Euh … Oui Mr Reese. Mais je crois que j'ai un souci…_

John avait tiqué au son de la voix employé par son ami.

 _-J'arrive._

Finch le vit raccrocher son téléphone aussitôt et s'excuser auprès de Léon avant de lui dire quelque chose pour qu'il ne recommence pas ses bêtises puis sortir du bar en courant. Il déglutit et déposa son ordinateur à côté de lui et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose pour calmer les soubresauts de ses jambes, en attendant le retour de John, c'est-à-dire dans 3 ou 4 minutes s'il courrait à cette vitesse.

Lorsque Reese débarqua, 4 minutes comme l'avait prédit Finch, il le retrouva là ou il l'avait laissé en partant, mais tendu, haletant légèrement. Il allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais lorsqu'il le vit fermer les yeux et se pincer les lèvres, il commença à froncer les sourcils tout en se rapprochant de lui.

 _-J'ai…besoin de…ah..me soulager la vessie._ Articula péniblement l'ex-reclus.

Reese avala les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, appliquant la procédure pour le transfert. Il ne pouvait pas porter Finch en raison de son attelle, ce qui lui faisait perdre quelques précieuses secondes. Une fois installé, il le poussa rapidement aux toilettes, renversant même une chaise au passage.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu que son patron avait déjà débouclé sa ceinture, déboutonné son pantalon et qu'il avait posé ses mains sur son entrejambe. John se dépêcha lorsque Finch murmura un « J'en peux plus » peiné, sa jambe valide bougeant nerveusement. Il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir respecter ce qu'il avait mit en place avec son ami pour cette tâche particulière. Habituellement il l'installait puis sortait et revenait mais Finch se débrouillait pour se débarrasser des vêtements, John comprenait et respectait sa pudeur. Cette fois-ci …

Alors que John avait prit Finch sous ses bras et achevait le deuxième déplacement, celui-ci entoura soudainement un bras autour de son cou, le forçant à se coller contre lui, coinçant sa tête sur l'épaule gauche. John ferma les yeux, ne lâchant pas son ami. Il avait comprit pourquoi il avait fait ça et il ne lui en voulait pas, sachant qu'il était en train de se soulager. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Finch dans son cou et du lutter contre les sensations qui naissaient en lui, la position et la proximité soudaine ne l'aidant pas.

 _-Je suis désolé John._

 _-Ne le soyez pas._ Fit Reese, frottant machinalement le dos de Finch.

Lorsqu'il eu finit sa petite commission, il retira le bras du cou de son ami mais lui intima de ne pas bouger pour le moment, remontant son caleçon, même s'il n'avait pas été loin à cause du support, et son pantalon, rouge comme une tomate.

 _-C'est bon Mr Reese._

John se redressa et déplaça Finch à nouveau, le calant dans son fauteuil puis s'aperçu de son trouble.

 _-Finch, arrêtez de vous blâmer, ça ne sert à rien._

 _-Je …_ Il se frottait la hanche à travers le dispositif. _J'ai honte_.

John le prit comme un sentiment qui venait directement du cœur de l'informaticien. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l'insistant à croiser son regard.

- _Harold, vous êtes seulement humain. Un humain doté de besoins. Vous étiez à bout et vous avez voulu me retenir parce que vous n'auriez pas tenu le temps que je sorte. Et je comprends._

Finch ne rajouta rien, John avait raison. Il se contentait seulement de l'écouter et de masser un peu son côté douloureux. Reese afficha un sourire triste.

 _-Vous avez mal ?_

 _-Oui…_

Finch se lava les mains et Reese le poussa vers la chambre, l'installant sur le lit.

 _-Vous devriez vous débarrasser de votre veste et de votre gilet._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Si vous voulez que j'applique une couche de glace, ça va être compliqué comme ça._

Finch s'assit, retira le surplus de vêtements et déboutonna les deux boutons du bas de sa chemise. Reese la releva, juste de quoi dévoiler une partie de l'attelle et desserra les boulons qui permettait de mettre les deux parties en relation, sous l'œil interrogatif de Finch mais qui se laissa faire. Il retira la partie du haut complètement et eu un léger rictus en voyant les marques de celle-ci sur la peau de son patron.

 _-Je vais chercher la glace, je reviens._

 _-Vous devriez en prendre pour vous aussi_ remarqua-t-il.

John avait saisi le sous entendu. Finch baissa la tête, cherchant ce qui avait contrarié son employé, le temps qu'il revienne. John posa la poche de glace où il fallait et ordonnant doucement à Harold de s'adosser au matelas, tout en restant en position assise. Il soupira. Le froid contre la douleur lui faisait un peu de bien.

 _-Essayez de vous reposer maintenant Finch. Vous en avez besoin._

 _-Pas avant que je n'ai vérifié si vous allez bien._

John pivota.

 _-Vous avez pris des coups sur votre visage Mr Reese, je me dois de vérifier._

 _-Mon dieu, vous êtes impossible Finch._ Se moqua l'ex-agent mais qui se laissa examiner par son ami, s'étant assis sur le bord du lit, le plus proche possible de lui.

 _-Vous avez quelques coupures quand même, il faut désinfecter ça !_

- _Très bien je vais chercher la trousse, que vous puissiez jouer à l'infirmier._

 _-Un peu de sérieux Mr Reese !_

Cette fois-ci, Finch ne l'avait pas dit sur un ton sérieux, cela ressemblait plutôt à une réplique au sarcasme de John, ce qui avait ravi celui-ci. Il était bon de retrouver l'homme qu'il admirait tant, celui qui aimait répondre du tac au tac à ses phrases, qui avait du répondant. Il n'aimait pas le voir souffrant, cela lui faisait mal au cœur, il n'avait jamais souhaité être confronté à une situation comme il vivait.

Et il espérait qu'une fois que Finch irait mieux, qu'il resterait aussi ouvert, aussi libre dans ses réponses, moins secret…

 ** _A suivre ..._**


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir ! Il est l'heure de poster un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus court que les autres !_

 _Remerciements à jade181184, isatis2013 (une galère ...Oui !) et Coljayjay pour ton MP ! Vos commentaires m'encouragent et me donnent la force de continuer !_

 _Bonne lecture ! Une fois de plus, n'ayez pas peur de laisser vos impressions !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Evolution**

Quatre semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Finch s'était retrouvé dans ce fauteuil. Il vivait toujours dans l'appartement qui leur servait de planque, Reese ayant toujours un œil sur lui, devenu de plus en plus protecteur et attentif au moindre mal que son ami pouvait avoir. Il avait même installé un lit de camp dans un coin de la chambre où l'informaticien dormait, après plusieurs remontrances de la part de celui-ci, comme quoi il ne devait pas dormir dans le canapé, le qualifiant d'inconfortable.

La relation entre les deux avait changé. Désormais ils étaient encore plus proche qu'avant, s'autorisant plus de contacts physiques, aussi bien quand Finch en avait besoin lorsqu'il était prit d'une souffrance plus marquée mais passagère, aussi bien quand John revenait d'une mission et qu'il s'était parfois retrouvé avec quelques égratignures supplémentaires et que l'informaticien devait le soigner.

Cela n'avait pas forcément était facile certaines journées, John avait appris à faire la différence entre les bonnes et les mauvaises. Quand Finch se réveillait le matin, il avait déjà la réponse. Une journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour l'homme à lunettes, l'obligeant à lui donner une injection de morphine mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'effet nécessaire. Il avait du veiller sur son ami, l'avait laissé dans son lit, allongé le plus confortablement possible avec des coussins régulièrement retapés. Il avait été obligé de lui faire prendre un bain chaud pour le détendre, cette fois-ci Finch avait protesté. Pas parce que John l'aidait mais parce qu'il voulait que celui-ci se mette exactement dans la même tenue que lui, seulement en caleçon.

 _« Après tout c'est comme si on était en maillot de bain.»_ avait juste dit l'informaticien. Cela l'avait surpris sur le coup mais il s'était exécuté et n'avait pas manqué de frissonner légèrement en sentant son ami sur lui, ses cheveux poivre-sel en contact avec son torse. Ils avaient longuement barboté, Finch ayant envie de profiter de la chaleur de Reese même s'il ne le lui avait clairement pas dit.

Et un matin, alors que John allait réveiller Finch, pour le prévenir qu'il allait chercher le petit déjeuner, il ne l'avait pas fait, remarquant une chose qui l'avait fait sourire. Il avait plutôt laissé un mot sur la table de chevet et avait claqué un peu la porte de la chambre. Il avait vu juste, Harold s'était réveillé et avait grommelé quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais il l'avait entendu attraper le mot et le lire.

 _« Parti chercher le petit déjeuner. J'espère que vous aurez le temps … »_

John l'avait entendu se demander ce que cela signifiait puis avait clairement compris qu'il avait juré en réalisant le sous entendu et s'était éclipsé sans un bruit, un large sourire. Après tout, Finch n'était qu'un homme comme lui, doté de besoins naturels, mais la raison qui le faisait sourire était parce qu'il était rassuré de voir l'informaticien encore en forme le matin. Il s'était souvenu de la tête de son ami lorsqu'il était revenu et l'avait installé dans le fauteuil, gêné, rouge, fuyant le regard.

Fusco était venu tenir compagnie à Finch quand John devait partir en mission. Ils avaient eu deux numéros, chacun leur avait pris quatre jours à chaque fois et Harold avait été étonné du silence de sa création, ordinairement elle donnait des numéros tout de suite après un autre, parfois même avant. L'inspecteur lui avait également donné un coup de main, que Finch avait accepté, même si ce n'était pas John, il ne pouvait pas l'interrompre dans son enquête et donc il n'avait pas eu le choix d'accepter une autre aide. Il était même sorti deux ou trois fois avec lui et Bear, afin de profiter du soleil qui était revenu sur la ville.

Parfois Fusco lui avait demandé si tout se passait bien avec John, il lui avait répondu que c'était le cas, même plus qu'il ne le pensait et l'enquêteur avait été ravi de l'entendre dire ça, accompagné d'un sourire en coin.

Quant au Dr Megan Tillman, elle était revenue voir Finch et avait été étonné de sa capacité à se déplacer facilement dans un fauteuil et elle lui avait fait faire quelques exercices musculaires avec l'attelle, étant donné qu'elle était capable de suivre les mouvements de jambe. Au départ, cela avait été un supplice, même s'il était installé sur un tapis de yoga, au sol même, afin d'avoir quelque chose de plat et non de mou, pour éviter un faux mouvement. Le médecin ne pouvait seulement lui lever sa jambe qu'une seule fois et devait attendre cinq minutes avant de pouvoir recommencer. John avait assisté à cette séance, avec l'accord de son patron, mémorisant les gestes du médecin. Puis peu à peu, elle avait recommencé ce travail dans les consultations suivantes et Finch était capable de bouger un peu plus, souffrant un peu moins grâce au traitement qu'il suivait toujours.

John lui faisait faire ces exercices pendant une petit trentaine de minutes en fin de journée, mais lui prenait soin d'aller doucement et avait même placé un coussin sous la tête de l'informaticien, pour soulager sa nuque au lieu d'être en contact avec le plancher. Finch avait été hésitant la première fois que Reese devait lui faire ça. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise à propos de sa blessure, alors imaginer Reese lever et descendre sa jambe, le contact de ses mains sur lui aussi longtemps. Il l'avait laissé faire et au final il avait apprécié, bien plus qu'avec le médecin.

Finch voyait une nette amélioration dans ses douleurs. Elles se faisaient de moins en moins violentes et il avait appris à reconnaître les signes prévenant d'une charge de souffrance plus importante. Il avait retrouvé un peu d'autonomie, le Dr Tillman lui avait autorisé à refaire certaines choses seules. Il ne pouvait cependant pas encore lacer ses chaussures ni prendre de bain sans une aide, mais le fait de pouvoir faire et réussir un transfert les deux tiers du temps lui avait redonné de l'espoir pour la suite.

Aujourd'hui Finch s'ennuyait et voulait retourner à la bibliothèque, retrouver son petit monde qu'il aimait tant. Il avait argumenté avec Reese, clamant qu'il trouverait des choses à faire là-bas, comme certaines réparations de circuits imprimés et qu'il y serait mieux pour les recherches nécessaires aux missions. La machine lui avait donné raison en leur envoyant un nouveau numéro et Reese l'avait finalement ramené sur les lieux, ayant vérifié quelques jours auparavant si l'ascenseur fonctionnait encore, ce qui était le cas. Bear était également heureux de changer d'endroit et retrouva son panier, dans lequel il s'installa immédiatement tandis que Finch redécouvrait cet endroit, passant une main sur le vieux bois de son bureau ovale avant d'allumer son système et de le mettre à jour. John était parti chercher les ouvrages.

 _-Vous êtes prêts à reprendre vos habitudes Mr Reese ?_

 _-Seulement si vous l'êtes._

Finch lança les premières recherches comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il fronça les sourcils un moment et regarda la série de mots que la machine lui avait donné, ayant un doute sur l'ordre de ceux-ci mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur.

 _-Mr Austen Tom, 35 ans, caissier polyvalent dans une grande surface, marié à Andrea Lawrence, père de deux jumelles de 4 mois_ énonça t-il.

 _-Et c'est quoi le souci ?_

 _-Il n'a pas de casier judicaire, ses comptes en banque semblent correct à première vue d'œil. Un homme…_

 _-Ordinaire_ Acheva John. _Plus ordinaire que les autres numéros en tout cas._

 _\- A l'heure qu'il est, il est déjà au travail, si vous voulez commencer par quelque chose, vous pouvez aller faire quelques « courses »_ Sourit Finch

 _-Hum, vous avez une liste des provisions ?_

Finch tourna la tête vers son associé, faisant mine de réfléchir.

- _Peut être bien. Du thé, du café, du chocolat en carré, des gâteaux pour Bear …_

 _-Tout ce que nous avons consommé ces derniers jours_ coupa John, réalisant qu'il s'était un peu fait avoir.

 _-Vous trouverez bien John, ne prenez que choses utiles._

 _\- Envoyez-moi l'adresse du magasin, je vais aller repérer l'endroit._ John marcha vers la sortie mais s'arrêta et pivota en direction d'Harold.

- _Finch ?_

 _-Oui Mr Reese ?_

 _-Rien à ajouter ?_

 _-Oh. Faites attention à vous._

 _-Et vous aussi Harold._ Cette fois-ci l'informaticien avait failli lever les yeux au ciel, se rendant compte qu'il s'était fait piéger à son tour, ce qui arracha un sourire à Reese.

Alors que John parcourait les rayons du magasin, avec un caddie pour lui permettre de mieux de se fondre parmi les autres, il prenait quelques articles un peu au hasard, tout en repérant les failles de sécurité.

 _-Qu'est ce que vous venez de prendre Mr Reese ?_ Se manifesta Finch dans l'oreillette, faisant quelque peu sursauter Reese, qui chercha aussitôt une caméra, qu'il trouva tout de suite.

 _-Vous avez déjà accès aux caméras. Et pour répondre à votre question, des barres vitaminées._

- _Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit très bon._

 _-Vous n'en mangerez pas, mais plutôt ces pommes là Finch, ça vous convient j'espère ?_

Finch souriait devant son écran, voyant John prendre quelques fruits.

 _-Mr Austen n'a pas bougé de son poste, il est toujours à la caisse 5._

 _-Prévenez-moi s'il bouge. J'ai repéré quelques zones non couvertes par les caméras de sécurité._

 _-Il y en a toujours Mr Reese, le jour où ces caméras pourront enregistrer toutes les zones, ce serait …_

 _-…une atteinte à notre vie privée._

 _-Exactement._ Admit Finch, malgré que sa création violait ce côté privé, mais pour une bonne cause.

Finch l'observa passer à la caisse de leur numéro. Cet homme semblait charmant, souriait à tous les clients même les moins commodes et était poli. IL avait déjà appelé Fusco, afin de pouvoir avoir quelques informations qui auraient pu échapper à ses recherches. L'inspecteur n'avait rien trouvé dans l'immédiat et avait promis de rappeler s'il dénichait quelque chose. Il avait vérifié les comptes bancaires plus en détail et n'avait rien trouvé de plus.

Maintenant que John avait pu appareiller le téléphone de leur numéro, il avait regardé le contenu du téléphone, mais rien n'était à retenir. Il soupira, c'était bien la première fois qu'il n'y avait aucun indice. Mr Austen était-il une victime ou un criminel ?

Reese avait déposé les achats à leur appartement et il était parti faire un tour au domicile. Malheureusement il n'avait pas pu entrer. Andrea était là, s'occupant des deux jumelles. Reese s'était donc résolu à mener une surveillance à distance, depuis sa voiture. Il avait tout de même réussi à pirater le portable de la femme et l'écoutait, tout comme Finch.

- _Je plains cette femme Finch._

 _-Pourquoi Mr Reese ?_

 _-Depuis deux heures, elle n'arrête pas de bouger partout pour ses filles. Même si Leila était un peu plus âgée, elle ne vous a pas fait courir comme ça._

 _-Hum. Avoir des enfants est une décision à ne pas prendre à la légère._

 _-Et dans le cas des aventures d'un soir ?_

 _-Mr Austen est marié depuis dix ans, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'infidélité, encore moins du côté de Mme Austen._

 _-Dix ans ? Ce n'est pas un peu long ?_

 _-A notre époque, certaines femmes ne deviennent mères qu'après la trentaine, ce qui n'était pas le cas dans les années 90. Les mentalités ont évolué, les femmes aussi. Les couples recherchent une certaine stabilité financière avant de s'engager avec des enfants Mr Reese._

 _-Je suppose que Tom a les moyens ?_

 _-Avec son travail, il a économisé, tout comme sa femme, elle était secrétaire, également au magasin. Ils peuvent tenir un moment s'ils font attention._

 _-Je vois._ Fit Reese, grimaçant en entendant des cris de pleurs d'une des jumelles.

Finch raccrocha et du retenir un bâillement. Il secoua la tête, il n'était que quinze heures ! Il alla se faire un thé, mais cogna sa jambe surélevé avec le pied central du bureau. Il sentit une décharge électrique le traverser et se pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre son chemin. Il but aussitôt son breuvage puis reprit ses recherches, cette fois-ci du côté de la femme, de la famille. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, John vit le mari rentrer chez lui et embrasser sa femme comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité et s'occuper des enfants. Il mit fin à sa surveillance, décidant qu'il était temps de revenir à la bibliothèque.

Il monta les marches et fut surprit de ne pas entendre le doux son des touches du clavier et il comprit assez rapidement. Il retrouva Finch adossé dans son fauteuil, bras posés sur les accoudoirs, endormi, Bear à ses côtés, montant la garde. Il se rapprocha de lui.

- _Finch ?_

Il avait prononcé ce nom avec une telle douceur qu'il s'en étonnait. Son ami ne bougea pas d'un cil et il en profita pour le contempler un moment, avant d'aller chercher son manteau et de le poser sur le dormeur puis débloqua les roues et prit le contrôle du fauteuil. Il avait mit le système en veille, comme Finch le lui avait appris et maintenant il se dirigeait vers la voiture au sous terrain. Il dut quand même réveiller son patron, lui bougeant doucement l'épaule. Finch marmonna et ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit embrumé.

Il ne dit rien, s'agrippant à Reese pour s'installer dans la voiture. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'appartement, Reese dû toutefois essayer de le maintenir réveiller.

 _-Finch, est ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?_

 _-Dormir …_

 _-J'avais compris. Vous ne ressentez pas l'envie de dîner, ou d'aller à la salle de bain ?_

 _-Non Mr Reese, je veux seulement dormir_ soupira l'informaticien, las.

John ne rajouta rien et entreprit de le vêtir de son pyjama. Finch était toujours éveillé et cherchait avec ses mains une façon de retirer son attelle.

 _-Vous voulez l'enlever ?_ Tiqua Reese, surprit qu'elle puisse gêner son ami maintenant.

 _-En effet Mr Reese._

John la lui retira et il soupira de soulagement, avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Reese quitta la chambre, nourrit Bear et mangea un dîner léger. Son portable se mit à sonner et il s'empressa d'y répondre, ne voulant pas intervenir dans le sommeil de son ami.

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Bonsoir John, c'est le Dr Tillman._

 _-Bonsoir Megan, il y a un souci ?_

 _-Non. Mr Wren est avec vous ?_

 _-Oui mais … il se repose, nous avons reprit un peu le travail aujourd'hui._ Se justifia-t-il.

 _-C'est normal qu'il soit fatigué, en plus de sa convalescence longue et pénible. Je suppose que je peux vous dire ce que j'avais à lui dire ?_

 _-Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je lui transmettrai._

 _-Bien, bien. Les dernières radios que nous avons fait il y a deux jours comparées à celle d'il y a un mois montrent que la fissure est moins visible. L'os se reforme doucement._

 _-C'est une bonne chose_ Fit Reese soulagé.

 _-Effectivement, c'est donc pour cela que je voulais prévenir Mr Wren qu'il allait pouvoir commencer ses séances de kinés pour reprendre l'habitude de marcher._

 _-Déjà ?_

 _-Les circonstances sont bonnes pour lui, même si sa blessure n'est pas entièrement remise, il doit reprendre une activité physique pour l'aider dans sa guérison._

 _-Humhum._

 _-C'est pour cela que j'aimerais le voir demain au service kiné , vers 17h, s'il n'a rien de prévu._

 _-Je ne pense pas, même s'il y a quelque chose, il viendra, comptez sur moi._

 _-Bien, sur ce je vous dis à demain. Passez une bonne soirée._

 _-Vous aussi_ Finit Reese, raccrochant.

La simple vision de la séance de demain suffit pour inquiéter l'ex-agent. Il sentait que tout n'allait pas se passer comme prévu, connaissant Finch, il savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à remarcher. S'il lui prouvait le contraire, il en serait bien le premier surpris. Il se promit d'être présent pour lui. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau et Reese grommela, décidément !

 _-Oui Lionel ?_

 _-Ah WonderBoy ! J'ai quelque chose pour Finch mais il ne répond pas à mes appels !_

John réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas vérifié si Finch avait son portable sur lui, il avait sûrement dû l'oublier sur le bureau à la bibliothèque.

 _-Normal, il dort._

 _-Déjà ?!_

 _-Que veux-tu Fusco?_

 _-J'ai trouvé quelque chose pour votre Austen. Un article de journal et un rapport d'autopsie de ses parents plus précisément._

 _-Comment ça ? Ses parents sont morts ?_

 _-Oui, d'après le dossier, le père aurait perdu la raison ce jour là, il aurait tué sa femme avant de retourner l'arme contre lui. Tom n'avait que douze ans quand cela est arrivé._

 _-Et que dit le rapport d'autopsie ?_

 _-Justement, c'est ici que ça ne colle pas ! Nous n'avons pas trouvé de trace de poudre sur le mari._

 _-Il ne s'est donc pas suicidé ?_

 _-C'est ça._

 _-Le rapport a été falsifié alors._

 _-C'est la seule explication mon pote !_

 _-Qui était en charge de l'enquête ?_

 _-Hum. L'inspecteur Crowing._

 _-Tu sais des choses sur cet inspecteur Lionel ?_

 _-Je n'ai rien sur lui sous la main._

 _-D'accord merci Lionel, cela va peut être nous aider. Finch fera des recherches demain matin sur cet homme et sur la mort des parents._

 _-De rien, tu diras au génie que j'aimerai être à sa place en ce moment même !_

 _-Courage Lionel_ pouffa John et il raccrocha pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée. Il nota toutes les nouvelles informations dans son carnet, pour être sûr de ne rien oublier et alla à son tour se coucher.

 _ **A suivre ...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Dring! L'heure de la suite a sonné ! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a du monde qui est coupé d'internet par ici !_

 _Remerciements à isatis2013 pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements derrière aussi ! Ca fait plaisir ! Et pour Fusco, je ne dirais rien !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Première séance**

John se réveilla vers six heures du matin et fut prit d'une sensation d'être observé. Il tourna la tête et vit que Finch était réveillé et qu'il l'observait depuis son lit.

- _Bien dormi Mr Reese ?_

 **-** _Très bien et vous Finch ?_ Fit l'ex-agent se redressa et s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour faire quelques étirements.

 _-Merveilleusement bien_ répondit Harold, un sourire sur les lèvres. _Il faut croire que la reprise aura été fatigante._

John se leva finalement et se rapprocha de son ami puis lui remit son dispositif avant de l'installer dans son fauteuil. Il laissa la salle d'eau pour lui et alla préparer un petit déjeuner. Des œufs au plat avec quelques tranches de bacon grillées devraient convenir, il était tôt, il pouvait bien se faire ça. L'odeur du bacon fit revenir Finch dans la cuisine, presque habillé. Son estomac se mit à gronder en voyant les assiettes prêtes sur la table.

 _-Bon appétit Finch._

 _-Vous de même Mr Reese._

John mangea avec Finch, l'observant savourer son plat.

 _-Il y a un problème John ?_

John ne s'était pas rendu compte que Finch le fixait du regard, curieux.

 _-Le Dr Tillman m'a appelé hier soir._

 _-Oh ?_ Fit-il contrarié

- _Vos derniers examens sont encourageants, vous êtes sur la voix de guérison. Megan m'a chargé de vous dire que vous allez commencer vos séances de kinés._

 _-Quand ?_

 _-Aujourd'hui, à 17h, à l'hôpital._

Finch haussa les sourcils. Il trouvait que cela allait bien vite et ne se sentait pas prêt à commencer ces exercices. Il redoutait déjà la fin de la journée. John avait compris ce qu'il ressentait, il avait bien vu son changement d'expression, il était passé d'un visage paisible, détendu à une expression contrarié et tendue.

 _-Bien, j'espère que notre mission ne prendra pas trop d'importance._

 _-Peu importe, j'ai promis à Megan que vous seriez là. D'ailleurs en parlant de Mr Austen, Lionel m'a aussi appelé._

 _-L'inspecteur a trouvé quelque chose ?_ Demanda Finch alors qu'il avalait sa dernière fourchette.

- _Oui, mais pour l'instant nous ne sommes pas à la bibliothèque Finch et il est tôt, profitons d'un moment de répit._

 _-John ! Ca ne vous ressemble pas !_

Reese lui offrit un sourire avant de prendre possession de la salle d'eau, laissant un Finch perplexe. Bear en profita pour le saluer, jappant et eu une caresse affectueuse en retour. John n'avait pas mis longtemps pour se rafraîchir et revint aider Harold à finir de s'habiller avant de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque.

Une fois sur place, il exposa les détails que Lionel lui avait partagés la veille.

 _-Donc nous allons devoir creuser sur ce détective_ en conclu Finch, qui avait déjà commencé ses recherches.

- _Et le surveiller. Quelque chose me dit qu'il a un rapport avec la sortie de ce numéro._

 _-Mike Crowing, 57 ans, il a été inspecteur de police au début de sa carrière avant de prendre des grades supérieurs. Depuis cinq ans, il s'est reconverti comme détective privé sur la 5eme Avenue. Aucune femme, aucun enfant. Sa nouvelle activité semble fonctionner, il gagne même plus qu'auparavant._

 _-Si Tom a 35 ans aujourd'hui alors cela signifie Crowing avait 34 ans lors des faits._

 _-En effet Mr Reese, je constate que vous êtes rapide en calcul mental. Nous pouvons exclure l'erreur de débutant._

 _-Nous devons savoir pourquoi le rapport a été falsifié. Une raison particulière quant à sa reconversion ?_

 _-Pas vraiment. Mr Crowing était du genre solitaire et a décidé de travailler pour son propre compte. Il n'a pas de secrétaire à son bureau._

 _-Un multitâche ?_

 _-Il semblerait._

 _-Je vais aller vérifier ça, vous avez toujours un visuel sur Austen ?_

 _-Oui._ Confirma Finch, faisant apparaître sur un écran à droite, les images de la vidéosurveillance.

 _-Prévenez moi s'il y a du changement de ce côté._ Il allait commencer à partir, _et vous aussi n'oubliez pas._

Finch n'eut aucune réaction et John s'en alla finalement. L'informaticien fouilla le passé du détective. Il avait traité plus de 500 cas, allant de la violence conjugale jusqu'au meurtre. Cet homme avait vu un peu de tout pendant son premier poste. Il éplucha les relevés de compte mais du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'aurait pas accès à ceux de lorsque Tom avait perdu ses parents. Il décida d'appeler l'inspecteur Fusco.

 _-Finch ?_

 _-Bonjour Inspecteur Fusco._

 _-Vous êtes réveillé ! J'espère que vous avez bien dormi !_

 _-Très bien merci,_ fit Finch, un sourire se dessinant, _J'aimerais en savoir davantage sur Mr Austen._

 _-Je croyais avoir tout dit à John hier. Vous avez besoin de savoir quoi ?_

 _-Mr Austen était-il présent quand cet acte … inqualifiable s'est produit ?_

 _-Le rapport ne le précise pas._

 _-Qui a donné l'alerte dans ce cas-là ?_

 _\- Un des voisins, il a entendu les coups de feu. Il n'avait rien vu de suspect et c'est avec son témoignage, en plus d'autres voisins que l'inspecteur Crowing en est arrivé à la conclusion que le père a été responsable de cette scène. Les policiers de l'époque n'avaient trouvé aucune trace d'effraction, quant aux empreintes ADN, la technologie n'était pas au point, il n'y a eu aucun relevé._

 _-C'est donc une impasse. Mais comment expliquer qu'il n'y aucune trace de poudre sur le père ?_

 _-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache Finch ?!_

 _-Vous ne pouvez pas à ma connaissance._

 _\- Vous croyez que ce détective à un rapport avec cette histoire ?!_

 _-Je ne peux rien avancer pour le moment inspecteur, mais cette idée n'est pas à exclure._

 _-Très bien, je vous laisse à vos recherches, j'ai du boulot avec ces deux abrutis que vous m'avez refoulé l'autre jour avec John ! Vous auriez pu me prévenir qu'ils avaient des casiers aussi longs que mon bras !_

 _-Desolé Inspecteur, j'espère que vous pourrez vite sortir de cette situation._

Finch raccrocha et prit le temps de la réflexion, calé au fond de son fauteuil, regardant les différents écrans, avec toutes les informations qu'il avait récolté depuis le début. Quel était le lien entre Mr Austen et Mr Crowing, à part celui qu'il connaissait déjà ? Et pourquoi se reconvertir en détective si soudainement ? Tom Austen avait-il été témoin de quelque chose ? Tant de questions auxquelles le milliardaire allait devoir répondre au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Il en profita pour regarder leur numéro s'affairait à son poste, toujours aussi bienveillant.

Qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui ? Sa façon d'être avait-elle énervée un des clients du magasin ? Ou un de ses collègues ? Cet homme ordinaire était aussi courageux, il se levait parfois plus tôt que les autres pour prendre de l'avance dans les mises en rayons, et cela fonctionnait, puisque chaque mois, la fréquentation de ce magasin augmentait, permettant un chiffre d'affaire plus important.

Reese de son côté était aux alentours du cabinet du détective. Il prenait plus de précautions pour éviter de se faire repérer par Crowing. Il avait noté que son bureau était situé au rez de chaussé d'un immeuble simple et qu'il semblait vivre à l'étage. Toute cette partie là était protégée par un dispositif de détecteur de mouvements. Aujourd'hui l'homme qu'il cherchait ne se trouvait pas à cet endroit, sans doute en mission pour un de ses clients. Il pressa sur l'oreillette.

 _-Finch, est ce que vous savez s'il a une affaire en cours ?_

 _-D'après ses relevés, il ne semble pas en avoir Mr Reese._

 _-Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas à son bureau ?_

 _\- S'il n'a pas de travail en ce moment même, il est sans doute parti chez un nouveau client._

 _-Ou ailleurs …_

 _-Son téléphone est éteint, je ne peux pas le géolocaliser pour le moment._

 _-Vous avez accès aux caméras de la 5eme Avenue ?_

 _-Oui Mr Reese._

 _-Très bien Finch, je vais entrer dans son bureau et chez lui, surveillez les alentours. Avant … Un moyen de brouiller des détecteurs de mouvements ?_

 _-Vous avez une application sur votre téléphone Mr Reese, utilisez là, cela devrait fonctionner._

 _-Bien._

 _-Faites attention à vous._

Finch garda un œil sur le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait se employé, surveillant les alentours en même temps. Cela ne prit qu'une trentaine de minutes avant qu'il ne revoit John.

 _-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose Mr Reese ?_

 _-Non, hormis un revolver de calibre .45 dans son tiroir de bureau, rien à signaler. J'ai copié le contenu de son PC. Je vous amène la clé USB tout de suite._

L'informaticien acquiesça et attendit l'arrivée de John, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire pour le moment. Il le vit revenir avec un sac comportant le logo d'une des nombreux restaurants chinois, il regarda sa montre.

 _-Il est déjà 14h. Vous n'aviez pas vu le temps passer Finch ?_

 _-Je dois avouer que non._ Fit-il surprit.

John posa le sac sur le bureau et tendit la fameuse clé à son ami, qui s'empressa d'y regarder son contenu. Reese sourit en le voyant toujours aussi actif, il semblait avoir oublié son rendez-vous de fin de la journée à en juger par son expression détendue. Peut être qu'il se trompait, que c'était juste le plaisir de retrouver ses ordinateurs, son travail, ses recherches, il ne savait pas vraiment en fait.

 _-A priori son ordinateur ne contient que des notes sur toutes les enquêtes qu'il a menées pendant ces cinq dernières années. Cependant …_

 _-Hum ?_

 _-Il a numérisé l'incident des Austen dans un dossier qui était sécurisé. Des articles de journaux, les relevés de comptes des Austen, les différents indices, quelques photos, des notes de lui-même et également le rapport de police qu'il a rédigé et signé._

 _-Pourquoi garder tout ça ?_

 _-C'est une bonne remarque Mr Reese._

Il prit le plat de nouilles que John lui tendait et ouvrit les photos.

- _Mon dieu…_ s'exclama Finch, horrifié par la scène macabre que les photos représentaient.

 _-Je ne crois pas que ce soit Mr Austen qui ait tué sa femme, je ne crois même pas à son suicide. Les photos sont formelles._

 _-Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire cela ?_

 _-Vous voyez les traces de sang ? Si c'était le mari le responsable, ces traces ne seraient pas aussi nettes. Et s'il s'est retourné l'arme contre lui-même, comment expliquer cette minuscule traînée de sang sur le plancher ?_

Finch se redressa, agrandissant la partie désignée par Reese.

- _Effectivement John vous avez l'œil. Ce détail à sans doute échappé à l'inspecteur Crowing._

 _-Finch, vous croyiez que qui aurait pu déplacer le corps ?_

L'ex-reclus secoua la tête négativement, n'ayant aucune idée. Il ferma ces photos et entama son plat avant qu'il ne refroidisse, John en fit autant, Bear à leur côtés, priant pour avoir un morceau de nourriture mais Finch n'était pas dupe. John lui rempli sa gamelle de croquettes lorsqu'ils eurent finit leur repas. Finch en profita pour prendre son traitement avant de reprendre son travail.

Reese avait décidé de rester avec lui pour le reste de la journée, après tout, ils avaient toujours un œil sur leur numéro et il avait posé une mini caméra dans le bureau de Crowing. Il avait regardé en détail les différentes photos tandis que son patron s'était occupé à lire les différentes notes et les rapports de police. Mais bientôt il fut l'heure de partir en direction de l'hôpital.

Finch avait demandé à Reese de prendre le sac de vêtements qu'il avait préparé exprès, contenant des baskets et un tee-shirt. John s'imaginait mal voir son ami en baskets.

Une fois au service de rééducation, Megan les accueillit et les emmena dans la salle. Finch était bien content que cette salle ne servait qu'à un seul patient à la fois, au moins il n'aurait pas à subir le regard de plusieurs inconnus.

Le Dr Tillman lui présenta le Dr Richer qui allait s'occuper de sa rééducation et celui-ci avait posé plusieurs questions à Finch, afin de savoir sil était prêt, quel travail il exerçait, de connaître son seuil de douleur avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Une fois qu'il eu toutes les réponses en mains, il demanda à son patient de se mettre à l'aise pour les exercices.

Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il l'installa sur une table, sous l'œil attentif de John, qui s'était isolé dans un coin de la pièce. Il commença à lui faire les mouvements de jambes que John avait prit l'habitude de faire tous les jours avec Finch.

 _-Il est très important de vous échauffer les muscles avant Mr Wren._

Finch ne dit rien. Il se concentrait sur son rythme cardiaque, expirant et inspirant quand il le fallait. Il serra la mâchoire discrètement en sentant un petit pincement dans sa hanche. Pendant dix minutes, le praticien ne lui fit faire que ça.

 _-Maintenant, je veux savoir si vous arrivez à vous asseoir tout seul._

Harold se redressa tant bien que mal avec la force de ses bras et s'assit.

 _-Bien maintenant, on va aller là bas,_ il désigna les barres parallèles, _voir ce que vous êtes capable de faire pour le moment._

A cet instant précis, Reese capta la peur dans le regard de Finch.

 _-Mr …_ ? Commença le kinésithérapeute en direction de l'ex-agent.

 _\- Appelez-moi John._ Dit-il se levant pour se rapprocher de lui et de son ami qui avait retrouvé sa place dans son fauteuil.

 _-Très bien John. Vous accepteriez de donner un coup de main ?_

 _-Oui._

Le Dr Richer plaça le fauteuil entre les deux barres et bloqua les roues. Finch devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

 _-Je vais vous demander de vous mettre devant votre ami et d'être prêt à le retenir en cas de chute._

Reese fit le tour et vint se placer face à l'informaticien. Il voyait bien qu'Harold n'était pas très ravi de devoir faire autant d'efforts.

 _-Mr Wren, je vais vous demander de vous lever en vous aidant soit du fauteuil, soit des barres. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne pourrez pas tomber, nous sommes là pour vous rattraper._

Finch croisa le regard bleu de son ami, déglutit puis retira sa jambe gauche de son support, la posant par terre et s'agrippa aux barres pour se lever. John se rapprocha de lui par instinct. Son ami grogna de douleur avant de laisser un rictus apparaître. Il était bel et bien debout à présent. Le praticien avait retiré le fauteuil, s'était placé derrière lui et avait posé ses mains professionnelles sur la taille de son patient.

 _-Excellent Monsieur. Essayez de faire un pas en avant._

Finch ferma les yeux un instant, soupirant de souffrance et commença à entamer son premier pas depuis des semaines. Il avait à peine finit ce pas qu'il chancela. Heureusement deux paires de mains le maintenaient en position. Reese sentit l'inquiétude grandir en lui, les traits crispés de Finch lui confirmant que cela commençait à devenir insupportable.

 _-John …_ peina Finch, s'agrippant finalement à lui. Reese l'entoura de ses deux bras pour le maintenir.

 _-Mr Richer, on peut faire une pause?_

Le spécialiste acquiesça positivement et replaça le fauteuil en place. John aida Finch à s'y installer et le recula pour l'éloigner des barres et laissa Richer prendre les constantes vitales de son ami.

- _Mr Wren comment vous vous sentez ?_ Demanda-t-il, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur.

 _-Pas trop bien…_

 _-Vous avez très mal ?_

 _-Pas que..._ Répondit-il ravalant un haut-le-cœur qui n'échappa ni au praticien ni à John.

 _-John, vous pouvez me donner le récipient jaune sur le meuble ?_ Désigna Richer, tentant de calmer Finch qui était devenu blanc.

 _-Vous prenez toujours votre traitement Mr Wren ?_

John plaça la bassine entre les mains de son ami.

 _-Oui, et aux heures qu'il faut._

 _-Cela vous aide ?_

 _-Oui j'ai…_

Finch n'acheva pas sa phrase et pour cause il avait violement régurgité le contenu de son estomac, ce qui avait fait reculer le praticien, surprit. John avait posé une main dans le dos de celui-ci, dessinant des cercles pour l'apaiser. Finch se mit à virer au rouge et à tousser, John lui donna des tapes dans son dos alors que l'homme en blouse contrôlait son pouls.

Lorsque la crise fut passée, le praticien lui retira la bassine et la posa plus loin avant de prendre une serviette, de l'humidifier et de venir la poser sur la nuque de son patient.

- _Ca va mieux ?_

Finch hocha la tête positivement.

 _-Vous vous sentez fatigué ?_

 _-Un peu_ Admit Harold. _Si vous permettez j'aimerai aller me rafraîchir._

 _-Pas de souci, les toilettes sont à gauche en sortant. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?_

 _-Je m'en occupe_ intervient Reese.

John le poussa vers les toilettes des hommes et le plaça devant un des lavabos. Finch humidifia à nouveau la serviette, retira ses lunettes et se la passa sur le visage, avant de la replacer sur son cou. Il posa ses deux mains sur le haut de sa cuisse gauche, gémissant. John se contentait d'être présent, il n'avait rien à dire. Il ne voulait surtout pas braquer l'informaticien.

 _-Nous pouvons retourner voir Mr Richer, John._

Reese le ramena dans la salle.

 _-Vous vous sentez capable de poursuivre cette séance ou vous souhaiter arrêter pour aujourd'hui ?_

 _-Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire plus que cela Mr Richer._

 _-Ce n'est pas un problème Mr Wren. Nous recommencerons dans trois jours. Cependant je me dois de calmer vos douleurs, c'est pour cela que je vais continuer avec vous, mais autrement._ Fit-il attrapant des poches de glaces bleues dans le congélateur de la pièce. _C'est une procédure normale._

 _-Je connais._

 _-Alors vous savez que cela ne vous fera que du bien._

Cette fois-ci John l'installa sur la table et Richer positionna la glace sur tout le côté gauche et Finch grelota un bref instant. Puis le praticien le laissa seul avec John, le temps que les douleurs se calment.

John avait prit place sur une chaise et avait croisé ses jambes. Malgré la glace, il avait bien vu qu'Harold se tenait fermement sur les bords de table.

 _-Finch ?_

 _-Oui Mr Reese ?_ Fit-il après un silence.

 _-Vous ne devriez pas tenir la table comme vous le faites. Ca ne vous aidera pas._

 _-A ce que je sache Mr Reese, ce n'est pas vous qui venez de subir un exercice plus qu'insupportable._ Répliqua sèchement Harold.

 _-Pourtant Finch, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous faites de la kiné._

 _-Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?_

John réalisa le sous entendu. Ainsi Finch n'aurait eu aucune rééducation suite à l'accident du ferry ? Pourtant il se souvenait bien avoir vu sur les radios qu'il avait les vertèbres soudées.

- _Mais Finch, avec votre opération de…_

 _-Oui Mr Reese, j'ai bien eu un séjour hospitalier. Cependant je n'ai pas poursuivi les recommandations des médecins par la suite._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

Finch tourna la tête du mieux qu'il le put vers Reese, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas chercher à creuser cette question pour le moment. Reese eut un mouvement de recul face au regard insistant et Finch se replaça comme il était, regardant à nouveau le plafond. Il avait eu des raisons pour ne pas poursuivre son rétablissement…

 ** _A suivre ..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir à la communauté Person Of Interest ! Il est temps pour vous de lire la suite ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, ordinairement je devrais poster le prochain chapitre Samedi, mais je ne garantis pas de pouvoir respecter le jour, je ne serais pas chez moi et j'ignore comment la WiFi m'acceuillera !_

 _Remerciements à Isatis2013 et Coljayjay ! Que ce soit par rewiew ou par MP, toujours un plaisir de voir vos remerciements !_

 _Bonne lecture et bonne soirée !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Révélations**

Le lendemain, ce fut un Harold Finch fatigué, courbaturé et de mauvais poil qui reprit le travail à la bibliothèque. Reese avait préféré, une fois de plus de ne rien ajouter, la situation étant déjà assez dégradée pour le moment, il évitait de mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

Il avait du garder un œil ouvert cette nuit là, surveillant l'état de son ami, sachant qu'il ne dormait pas. Il l'avait vu qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, contrarié. Bear avait même grimpé sur son lit et veillait sur lui, tête posée sur une des jambes. Quand le petit matin était arrivé, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'exprimer un peu de compassion pour Finch en voyant les cernes qu'il avait. Il l'avait aidé silencieusement et Finch avait demandé à retourner à la bibliothèque, sans doute pour oublier ses tracas.

- _Mr Austin est toujours au même endroit, aucun changement. Mr Crowing est revenu à son bureau._

Reese se pencha vers l'écran pour mieux analyser le détective, visiblement concentré sur son ordinateur et en pleine conversation téléphonique.

 _« -Je ne peux pas faire plus vite que je fais. Vous n'êtes pas mon seul client et vous n'êtes pas prioritaire Monsieur. Peut être que vous m'avez payé mais je dois respecter les lois et les suivre à la lettre, j'espère que vous comprendrez. »_

 _-C'est assez sec pour un détective._

Finch hocha la tête.

 _-Il y a eu des changements dans ses comptes bancaires ? Ou ailleurs ?_

 _-Non_ répondit brièvement l'homme à lunettes.

Reese manqua de se pincer les lèvres.

 _-Je vais aller le voir de plus près. Prévenez-moi si vous avez du neuf._

Une fois Reese parti, Finch lâcha un gémissement. Aujourd'hui n'allait pas être une bonne journée et il savait que John l'avait compris et il le remerciait intérieurement de lui laisser un peu de temps pour lui. Il n'en avait pas eu beaucoup en un mois, son partenaire avait toujours été dans les parages, même si cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, parfois il trouvait cela étouffant et avait besoin de respirer, de se retrouver lui-même. Il se fit un thé brûlant, espérant y trouver un peu d'apaisement.

Il lança des recherches plus poussées tout en gardant les images des deux hommes sur un de ses écrans. Un moment il dut porter ses mains à son cou, le massant légèrement du bout des doigts. Il relu les notes du détective, quelque chose ne lui paraissait pas clair. Pourquoi étaient-elles aussi précises ? Tous ce qu'il avait noté, montrait bien qu'il ne pensait pas du tout à un coup de folie de la part du père, au contraire, il voyait lui-même un meurtre avec deux victimes.

Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi le rapport qu'il avait rédigé était-il faux ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il signé ? Finch ne voyait pas du tout ce qui clochait. Quelque chose lui échappait et il aimerait bien le découvrir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il voyait Reese devant la vitrine du bureau du détective, visiblement en train de jeter un coup d'œil aux tarifs affichés. Finch eut un sourire sachant que ce n'était qu'une façade et que cela permettait à Reese de cloner le téléphone du détective.

Son système lui signala que le clonage était effectué et il analysa le contenu du téléphone aussitôt. Des messages professionnels, rien de personnel, quelques photos des différents cas sur lesquels Crowing travaillait, son planning était chargé pour la semaine. Finch releva les différents noms du calendrier et compara avec les payements, tous y étaient.

Il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, las et se frottant les yeux, épuisé. Il voulait tellement continuer son travail mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas la force pour l'effectuer efficacement. Finalement il recula son fauteuil, prenant son ordinateur portable et son téléphone puis se dirigea dans les rayonnages. Il eut un moment de flottement lorsqu'il passa dans le couloir où il avait chuté mais continua son chemin, Bear le suivant comme le lui avait appris Reese.

L'informaticien s'arrêta devant une des étagères et poussa quelques livres avant d'y enclencher un mécanisme, lui ouvrant l'entrée d'une pièce cachée, que lui seul connaissait. Le nombre de fois qu'il avait dû faire attention à ne pas la relever à son employé, surtout quand il arrivait plus tôt au travail, il avait du ruser, laissant Reese se promener à la recherche d'un indice sur lui-même, ou le laissant fouiller son système. Il se rappela bien ce qu'il lui avait dit « J'ai franchi le continuum espace-temps. Pas vraiment ».

Cette pièce était composée d'un lit beaucoup plus confortable et plus grand que la banquette sur laquelle Reese reposait parfois. Il y avait également deux sacs de sports, contenant une partie de la longue penderie de Finch. Le reste de cette pièce était rempli de livres, assez vieux et bien conservés, quelques bobines de fils électriques. La seule chose qui ne semblait pas correspondre à ce lieu était bien la paire de béquilles dans un coin. Finch avait posé le regard dessus, se souvenant très bien qu'il les avait beaucoup utilisés.

Il se rapprocha du lit et s'installa dessus, remonta l'oreiller grâce au mur derrière et posa son ordinateur sur ses cuisses, continuant les recherches. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil aux archives de la caméra que Reese avait mise dans le bureau de Crowing. Il fit défiler les images et tomba sur quelque chose.

Analysant avec plus d'attention, il observa les gestes de la silhouette qui se déplaçait docilement dans le noir, Finch était bien content d'avoir l'infrarouge de bonne qualité mais il ne pouvait pas mettre un nom sur cette personne et pour cause, elle portait une casquette et avait mise sa capuche et prenait bien soin de garder la tête baissée vers le sol. Il la vit se déplacer derrière le bureau, bougeant quelques livres à plusieurs endroits et les remettre en place comme si de rien n'était.

Finch le regarda faire, tentant de comprendre ce que cet inconnu était en train de faire. Un moment la forme humaine recula et en sorti un téléphone de sa poche. L'informaticien zooma sur l'écran de l'appareil et pu y voir comme un compte à rebours de dix heures s'enclencher. Faisant immédiatement le lien, il regarda l'heure de l'enregistrement, minuit. Puis consulta sa montre, 9h58.

- _Oh non…_ Paniqua-t-il. Il vérifia la position de son employé et du détective rapidement et enclencha son oreillette.

- _John, partez immédiatement !_

 _-Qu'est ce qui se passe Finch ?_

Harold le vit apparaître sur la caméra de la rue, à quelques mètres de leur suspect.

 _-Le bureau est piégé, partez d'ici !_

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-JOHN ! Il vous reste 10 secondes !_

Reese comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas et commença à faire demi-tour mais une explosion retentit à cet instant, soufflant tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Une fumée noire se forma alors que ce qui restait du bureau et de l'immeuble était en train de brûler. Des morceaux de vitres, de briques, de bois, des meubles démontés, des vêtements, de la poussière avaient recouverts la chaussée.

 _-Nom de …_ S'exclama Finch lorsque l'image de la caméra se fit plus nette. _John ?!_

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient.

 _-John ?!_

Il regarda à l'écran s'il voyait son partenaire mais il n'y avait personne dessus, hormis les débris provoqués par l'explosion.

 _-Mr Reese ?! Vous êtes là ?!_

 _-Calmez-vous Finch, je suis là._

 _-Vous allez bien ?!_

 _-Un peu sonné et courbaturé. La carrosserie d'une voiture ne fait pas un bon amortisseur._

 _-Vous êtes blessé ?_

 _-Je ne crois pas… Quoi que_ Fit-il remarquant un morceau de verre planté dans son épaule. Il l'attrapa et tira dessus pour le retirer, grognant de douleur.

 _-John, c'était quoi ça ?_

 _-Oh rien, un simple morceau de verre dans l'épaule._

 _-Mr Reese !_ S'étrangla Finch. _Revenez à la bibliothèque!_

- _Inutile de courir, enfin … de rouler à toute vitesse Finch, j'arrive._

Reese débarqua quelques minutes plus tard à la bibliothèque, Finch l'attendait de pied ferme à son bureau, trousse de secours en main. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha de celui-ci, son ami fronça les sourcils en voyant le blouson arraché et la tâche de sang qui formait une auréole dessus. Reese retira son manteau, sa veste et sa chemise et laissa Finch regarder de plus près.

- _Mr Reese, vous avez des morceaux de verre dans votre blessure._

 _-Ah ?_ Emit-il. _Je ne sens rien._

 _-Vous êtes tellement habitué que vous finissez par ne plus avoir aucune sensation… Je vais devoir vous retirer cela, inutile que je vous dise d'aller voir un vrai médecin ?_

 _-Je préfère vous confier ma vie_ se moqua Reese.

- _Quel honneur. Venez vous allonger, ce sera mieux._

Alors que Reese se dirigeait vers le côté opposé auquel Finch pensait, il l'interpella et lui demanda de le suivre là où il était lorsque l'explosion s'était produite. John examina ce nouveau lieu d'un œil vif, surpris que cela lui ai échappé.

Finch installa une serviette sur le lit et ordonna à Reese de s'y allonger, puis stérilisa la pince et se mit à l'œuvre. Le fauteuil ne le gênant pas, il retira les corps étrangers et désinfecta la blessure avant de l'inspecter plus en profondeur.

 _-Ce n'est pas rien Mr Reese. Votre coupure est assez importante._

 _-Vous êtes doué avec vos mains, vous pouvez bien faire de la couture Finch._

Finch blêmit. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de soigner les blessures de Reese, mais quand il s'agissait d'utiliser du matériel médical, il n'était jamais à l'aise avec. Il prit l'ensemble que John lui tendait pour refermer la plaie.

 _-Vous avez conscience que vous n'êtes pas anesthésié de cette partie ?_

 _-Oh Finch, ce n'est pas une aiguille qui va me faire peur._

 _-Si vous le dites._

Finch s'appliqua à la tâche, se penchant un peu plus qu'il le put. Il guetta le visage de son ami, ne voulant pas lui infliger de douleurs supplémentaires. Puis il pansa l'épaule et John le remercia d'un sourire.

 _-Il y a combien de pièces secrètes ici Finch ?_

 _-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais répondre à cette question ?_ Fit Harold, taquin, rangeant le matériel.

- _Non._

 _-Alors vous pouvez chercher par vous-même._

 _-Je vais tout explorer. Je suppose que Crowing n'a pas survécu à l'incident ?_ Demanda Reese, redevenant sérieux et se levant pour aller chercher une nouvelle chemise.

 _-Vu l'intensité de l'explosion, je ne crains que non. Il était bien dans son bureau quand c'est arrivé._ Répondit L'informaticien, le suivant.

 _-Vous avez vu qui a placé la bombe ?_

 _-Malheureusement non Mr Reese. J'ai gardé l'extrait, le voilà._

Finch lança la vidéo sur l'écran central du bureau et Reese la regarda, tout en boutonnant son nouveau haut.

 _-Celui qui a fait ça doit avoir des connaissances dans le domaine des explosifs._

 _-C'est ce que je craignais. Nous n'avons aucune piste pour ça. Mais et si Mr Crowing avait été tué pour masquer quelque chose ?_

 _-Son seul lien avec Austen et le fait qu'il ait signé un rapport trafiqué ?_

 _-Certes Mr Reese. Mais la machine nous a donné le numéro de Mr Austen et non celui du détective._

 _-Tom serait le responsable ? Pour quelle raison ?_

 _-Je l'ignore, nous n'avons pas assez d'éléments. Mr Austen sait peut être quelque chose à propos de ce qui est arrivé à ses parents._

 _-Il va falloir l'approcher_ Fit Reese.

- _Il va vous falloir une couverture,_ remarqua son ami.

- _Dans un magasin, je ne vais pas passer inaperçu_ Ironisa John.

Finch réprima un bâillement de fatigue.

 _-Mais avant, vous devriez vous reposer un peu._

 _-C'est bon John._

 _-Non Finch, vous êtes à deux doigts de vous endormir sur votre bureau._ Il tira son ami vers lui, le forçant à lâcher ses claviers.

- _John ! Nous ne devons pas traîner sur notre mission ! Nous ne savons pas si la menace est imminente ou pas !_

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je m'en occupe._

 _-Et vous comptez faire comment ?_ répliqua-t-il, un peu agacé.

- _Décrocher le poste de surveillance. Avec un CV correct._

 _-Je vois, vous vous souvenez qu'ils recherchent un surveillant._ En effet Finch avait trouvé une annonce de travail en ligne lorsqu'il s'était renseigné sur le magasin et pourtant, il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils en auraient eu besoin. Maintenant que la situation avait évolué, John allait devoir postuler et obtenir ce travail, qu'il mènerait à la perfection.

L'homme à lunettes reprit place sur le lit sous l'œil bienveillant de son partenaire, satisfait de noter l'autonomie qu'il reprenait. Un petit cri s'échappa des lèvres de celui-ci.

 _-Finch ? Tout va bien ?_

 _-Je ne suis pas en cristal_ grogna son ami.

- _Non en effet, vous êtes bien plus précieux que ça._

Finch leva la tête vers son agent, surprit d'un tel aveu. John passa le reste de la journée avec lui, cherchant du côté de Austen et préparant son CV, tandis que patron creusait davantage pour trouver des éléments quant au responsable de l'explosion et de la mort du détective. Il avait téléphoné à Fusco pour lui signaler que c'était bien un meurtre et lui avait envoyé la preuve par mail, permettant donc d'avoir un coup de main. Malgré toutes les informations réunies, ils n'avaient pas énormément d'idées sur la suite des évènements.

La fin de la journée fut rude pour Finch. Reese avait noté un changement dans ses gestes, il était bien plus précautionneux mais la souffrance se lisait à travers ses expressions et ses yeux.

 _-On devrait rentrer_ Fit doucement l'ex-agent.

 _-Vous avez raison._

Finch termina de fermer les diverses applications qu'il avait utilisé sur son PC portable et l'abandonna sur le lit. Ils prirent le chemin de retour et la soirée se passa dans un grand silence pesant, John n'avait pas prit la peine de demander à son ami s'il se sentait capable de faire quelques exercices musculaires, sachant d'avance la réponse. Finch s'était endormi en quelques minutes, ce qui avait plutôt rassuré Reese qui l'avait rejoint dans son sommeil après.

Mais au beau milieu de la nuit, Finch se réveilla. Il s'assit, légèrement haletant, souffrant, et regarda John dormir paisiblement. Il se sentait vide à l'intérieur et le profond sentiment de solitude qu'il avait ressenti après son accident du ferry l'avait rattrapé. Il ravala sa salive et inspira.

- _Mr Reese ?_

Sa voix était chancelante et faible. Mais cela avait suffit pour réveiller l'endormi, qui avait aussitôt bondi de son lit et s'était rapproché de lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

- _Vous avez un problème ?_

 _-Je crois que …_

 _-… besoin d'aller à la salle d'eau ?_ Tenta John

 _-Non, pas ça._

La mine confuse de Reese n'encouragea guère Finch. Il prit place sur le bord du lit, attendant la suite. Les yeux de Finch brillaient avec la simple lueur de la lune qui éclairait un peu la chambre.

 _-Harold ?_

Le dit Harold tressaillit en entendant son prénom. John ne l'employait pas toujours mais lorsqu'il le faisait, un doux sentiment d'apaisement l'enveloppait. Il baissa la tête, regardant discrètement les mains de son employé puis ferma les yeux un bref instant et releva la tête.

- _J'ai seulement …_

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, fuyant du regard celui de John, qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant, inquiet.

-… _C'est stupide_ Avoua-il finalement, honteux de sa propre faiblesse.

Bien sur c'était sans compter sur Reese qui ne laissa pas passer ça. Posant ses mains sur les avant-bras de Finch, il comprit en captant la respiration hachée qu'il avait eu à ce simple geste et le regard perdu, empli de tristesse que lui lança son patron. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma. L'instant d'après, il s'était rapproché de Finch et l'avait entouré de ses bras protecteurs. Finch accepta l'étreinte, ravalant les sanglots au fond de sa gorge. Il avait tout simplement besoin de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Il avait besoin de contacts physiques, de se sentir en sécurité pour faire partir son sentiment de solitude.

Reese y mit fin, sentant le dos de son ami redevenir tendu. Se dégageant doucement, il comprit et l'aida à se rallonger.

- _Vous voulez quelque chose pour apaiser ?_

Finch hocha la tête après un moment d'hésitation. Reese ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet, attrapa la seringue et lui injecta le contenu. Il resta un moment à ses côtés, attendant que la morphine fasse son effet puis regagna son lit de fortune lorsque que Finch s'endormit.

Les jours qui suivirent furent longs et pénibles. John avait obtenu le poste et à présent, il parcourait les allées du magasin, surveillant les alentours, partageant tout ce qu'il trouvait avec son partenaire. Il s'était rapproché de Tom Austen et avait fait plus ample connaissance. Un homme heureux, chaleureux et très serviable, ces trois adjectifs comme Reese l'avait qualifié. Il n'avait rien trouvé de suspect dans son comportement. Il avait même fouillé son casier et n'avait rien déniché.

De son côté, Finch, qui avait reprit du poil de la bête, avait continué son investigation, vérifiant chacun des clients du détective. Il avait pu relever la taille de la silhouette et qu'elle était droitière. Ces critères correspondaient à Austen, mais il n'y avait pas assez d'éléments pour en être sûr. Il avait retracé le téléphone de leur numéro cette nuit-là, qu'il avait localisé à son domicile.

Après cinq jours, Reese avait finit par demander si la machine ne s'était pas trompée. Finch lui avait confirmé qu'elle ne pouvait jamais se tromper, une fois de plus. L'informaticien avait finit par retrouver certains articles de journaux parlant de l'incident des parents de Austen. Il avait appris que son père était un policier et que sa mère était femme au foyer, mais cela ne l'avançait pas plus que ça. Mais il dut mettre un terme à son travail, Reese lui rappelant qu'il avait rendez-vous avec le kiné, sa troisième séance. Il avait grimacé, se souvenant comment la deuxième s'était déroulée. Difficilement, il avait réussi à faire quelques pas mais le praticien avait stoppé l'exercice et lui avait fait faire d'autres choses qui demandaient moins d'efforts.

Mais ce soir, il allait devoir faire encore plus. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, il salua le Dr Tillman qui surveillait sa progression et le Dr Richer également puis il commença l'échauffement et le moment de marcher arriva.

Se cramponnant aux barres, il se leva, reprit son souffle et fit quelques pas en avant, vers John. Puis vers le praticien. Il fit cela plusieurs fois, prenant son temps. Il sentait la douleur mais il faisait l'effort quand même. Il ne souhaitait pas rester dans ce fauteuil plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait été la première fois. Il fit un énième pas mais sa jambe blessée se plia sous son poids et John eu tout juste le temps de le rattraper et de le relever. Il reprit sa place dans son fauteuil puis le praticien ajouta :

 _-Vous avez fait de sacrés progrès en si peu de séances._

 _-C'est grâce à John aussi._ Reconnu Finch

Richer haussa un sourcil, questionnant du regard Reese.

 _-Trente minutes d'entraînement musculaires tous les jours._ Répondit-il.

- _C'est très bien, cela explique votre progression. Bientôt vous serez en mesure de marcher plus qu'aujourd'hui._

Le large sourire de Finch n'échappa pas à John, qui par automatisme, se mit à sourire aussi.

- _Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez déjà commencer avec votre ami, chez vous d'abord. Essayez de faire des coutes distances pour commencer et augmentez la par la suite._

 _-J'en prends note._

La séance touchait sa fin et Finch, respectueux, remercia le kinésithérapeute pour ses conseils et son aide. Il avait pu avoir l'autorisation de retirer son attelle et cela l'avait ravi. John était heureux de voir son ami comme ça. Il prit la décision de l'amener au restaurant, jugeant que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'y avaient pas été et son employeur avait été ravi de pouvoir profiter d'une soirée en dehors de la bibliothèque ou de l'appartement.

- _Merci Mr Reese._ Fit Finch lorsqu'ils sortirent du restaurant.

Son associé émit un bref son, lui faisant comprendre que cela lui avait plaisir, se contentant de le pousser pour rentrer. Slalomant parmi la foule dense présente dans les rues de New-York en cette soirée, John avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- _Oh John !_

Il pivota sur lui-même et vit leur numéro parvenir jusqu'à eux, ses bras chargés de sacs de provisions.

- _Bonsoir Tom._

Austen se rapprocha d'eux et jeta un regard vers Finch, bienveillant.

- _Tu te promènes avec ton… compagnon ?_

Finch tiqua.

- _C'est mon ami_ corrigea John.

- _En effet, vous êtes Tom, le caissier chaleureux dont John me parle ?_

- _En personne ! Vous êtes … ?_

 _-Vous pouvez m'appeler Harold._ Répondit Finch, un sourire en coin, voulant paraître poli.

- _Désolé, je vous serrerais bien la main mais comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est compliqué._

 _-Ne vous en faites pas._

 _-Que fais-tu Tom avec ces sacs ?_ Finit par demander Reese.

 _-Oh, des courses. Il manquait des choses pour les jumelles ! D'ailleurs je vais vous laisser, ma femme m'attend. Passez une bonne soirée et à demain John. Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance Harold._

 _-De même, bonne soirée à vous aussi._ Fit Finch.

Reese fit un mouvement de tête pour saluer son collège de travail « temporaire » et l'observa s'éloigner et se fondre parmi les promeneurs nocturnes.

- _On donne l'impression d'être … compagnons ?_ Demanda l'informaticien, n'en revenant toujours pas de la remarque.

- _Je l'ignore. Mais c'est positif._

 _-En quoi est-ce une bonne chose ?_ Questionna-t-il,levant la tête pour mieux observer son employé.

 _-Ca nous donne une sorte de couverture._

 _-Pourtant, vous l'avez nié Mr Reese._

 _-Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que vous apprécierez que je confirme._

 _-Que vous … confirmiez ?!_ S'exclama-t-il, choqué.

Reese sourit et ne rajouta rien. Finch était stupéfait. Il avait fait exprès de jouer les surpris pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de Reese. Il réalisa alors que son employé avait sans doute certains sentiments que lui ressentait également. Cette pensée lui fit chaud au cœur, puis il se remémora tout ce qui aurait pu trahir John. Il trouva assez rapidement : le câlin de réconfort quand il s'était senti seul, les gestes tendres qu'il avait envers lui, ainsi que son attention, l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté ne l'avait jamais gêné, même les exercices musculaires, les bains chauds, l'habillement et tout le reste.

Il avait l'avantage à présent. Il savait ce que John ressentait, il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié derrière tout cela. Il avait à présent toutes les armes pour pouvoir tester s'il avait réellement raison, bien sûr il prendrait soin de faire attention à certaines choses…

 _ **A suivre ...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello ! En ce samedi, j'ai décidé de poster plus tôt ! Pour être sûre que vous aurez la suite, parce que le soir la WiFi déconne !_

 _Remerciements à Jade181184 ( J'espère que tu adoreras toujours !) et Isatis2013 ( Oui expéditif est le mot! Alors tu vas découvrir ce dont tu attendais peut être ? ;-))_

 _Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent aussi, je sais que vous êtes nombreux derrière vos écrans !_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Premières pistes**

Le lendemain matin, Reese se réveilla et fut surpris de voir que son ami l'était déjà. Il grommela, son instinct ne fonctionnait plus quand il s'agissait de sentir le regard de l'informaticien sur lui dans son sommeil. Il se redressa et s'aperçut du trouble de celui-ci. Finch était bien plus crispé et jetait des regards en direction de son fauteuil, sans bouger sa tête.

 _-Vos vertèbres blessées vous font mal ?_

Finch cligna des yeux et répondit positivement. Quand il ne s'agissait pas de la douleur de sa chute, c'était celle du ferry qui prenait le dessus. Cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué pour lui de gérer les deux. Il tenta un mouvement pour s'asseoir mais retomba sur l'oreiller, grimaçant.

John se rapprocha de lui et passa une main sous sa nuque et l'aida à se redresser. Son cœur se serra, il ressentait la profonde souffrance de Finch.

 _-Un bain pour commencer la journée ?_

 _-Je ne serais pas contre._

L'ex-agent alla préparer la salle de bain et Finch prit place dans le fauteuil que John avait rapproché de lui. Il attrapa des vêtements propres et roula pour aller rejoindre son associé. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise et fit glisser son pantalon et s'installa dans la baignoire, John le soutenant.

- _Mr Reese ?_

Il capta le message et se positionna derrière lui une fois débarrassé de ses vêtements, se mettant à égalité avec Finch, tout simplement en sous vêtements. Il appréciait de se retrouver dans cette situation, satisfait de pouvoir lui offrir du confort et de la compagnie également. Mais jamais il ne le lui avouerait. Il se contenta de le maintenir en place, laissant le jet d'eau chaud couler.

Finch se redressa, s'agrippant au bord de la baignoire et attrapa le gel douche. Reese arqua un sourcil et le prit des ses mains, déposant une noisette au creux de sa paume et commença à lui frotter le dos en des mouvements circulaires. Il sentait tous les nœuds et s'appliqua à les défaire, sous les soupirs de soulagement de Finch. Il remonta vers la nuque et Harold se tendit à ce contact.

 _-Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal._

Il se détendit légèrement et se pinça la lèvre, sentant les doigts de Reese masser sa nuque avec une telle douceur à lui en donner le tournis. Il ferma les yeux et profita de ces gestes si apaisants.

 _-D'où viennent vos talents de masseur ?_

- _J'ai appris sur le tas._

Malgré tout, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, John se leva et tendit les bras à son ami et lui passa une serviette une fois qu'il fut en dehors de la baignoire et debout devant lui.

Il laissa Finch s'habiller seul et alla en faire de même dans la chambre. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner et Reese en profita pour donner des morceaux de croissants discrètement à Bear, mais cela n'avait pas échappé à Finch, vu le regard glacial qu'il lui avait fait.

Une fois à leur repaire, Finch vérifia les achats de Tom et par chance, il réussit à accéder à une caméra lui permettant de voir le contenu des sacs que leur numéro avait hier. Rien ne le rendit suspect, des achats ordinaires : des couches, du lait en poudre, des compotes, des pommades, des fruits et des légumes. Reese partit en direction du magasin, reprendre son poste temporaire.

L'homme à lunettes reprit son travail d'analyse, ayant repensé à un détail cette nuit-là. Il fouilla le contenu des dossiers numériques du détective et ouvrit le fichier qui l'intéressait. Un rapport provenant d'une psychologue pour un patient au nom de Tony Mc Gail. Intrigué par son contenu : patient très silencieux, atteint d'un traumatisme moral et mental suite à une vérité violente.

Curieux, il chercha le nom dans la base de données et son cœur rata un battement en voyant la photo s'afficher à l'écran. Il leva les yeux vers le tableau avant de revenir sur l'écran.

 _-Mr Reese, Tom a une double identité_.

- _Sous quel nom ?_ Demanda Reese de l'autre côté du fil.

- _Tony Mc Gail. Je l'ai découvert à l'instant._

 _-Que pouvez-vous me dire sur lui ?_

 _\- Il ne semble pas avoir d'adresse, ni de téléphone portable, ni de profil sur les réseaux sociaux, cependant il existe aux yeux de l'état, son nom est dans un rapport psychologique de police._

 _-En lien avec les parents ?_

 _-Rien ne le précise. Mais ce qui est troublant c'est que j'ai trouvé un compte en banque et un permis de conduire de …moto à son nom._

 _-Attendez, en plus d'une double identité, il mènerait en quelque sorte une double vie ?_

 _-Il semblerait._

 _-Je n'ai pas vu de moto chez lui._

 _-Apparemment, il loue actuellement un box._

 _\- Donnez-moi l'adresse, j'irais voir pendant ma pause._

 _-Je vous l'envoi sur votre portable. Je vous rappelle si j'ai du nouveau._

Il raccrocha et rapprocha ses deux mains pour les sceller sous son menton. Ce détail avait tout changé pour leur enquête et il était furieux de ne pas l'avoir vu bien plu tôt. Il contacta l'inspecteur Fusco.

 _-Le Binoclard ! Ca faisait longtemps !_

 _-Bonjour Inspecteur Fusco._

 _-J'espère que vous pétez la forme !_

Finch eu un sourire.

- _Ca va mieux, je vous remercie. Nous avons du nouveau._

 _-Ah ouais ?_

 _-Oui, vous auriez-vous l'amabilité de regarder le profil d'un certain Tony Mc Gail ?_

 _-De suite !_

Finch l'entendit tapoter sur le clavier et pousser un petit « oh ».

- _Il est connu de nos services pour excès de vitesse. Et pas des petites ! Il a un casier judicaire avec des vols à l'étalage, des préméditations d'explosions aussi. Ce mec est taré !_

Le visage de l'informaticien avait viré au blanc.

- _Vous êtes sûr inspecteur ?_

 _-Ouais !_

 _-Vous avez une photo ?_

 _-Ouais !_

 _-Attendez._

- _Que … ?_ S'étonna Lionel. Puis il vit la souris sur son écran se déplacer seul et ouvrit l'onglet avec les images de l'homme. _Ne vous gênez surtout pas._

 _-C'est impossible._ Murmura Finch en voyant une des nombreuses photos du dossier.

- _Comment ça ?!_

 _-Tony Mc Gail et Tom Austen sont la même personne._

 _-Qu'est ce que vous me racontez là ?!_

 _-Vous pouvez vérifiez par vous-même, vous verrez._ Fit Finch, toujours sous le choc.

- _Oh le salopard !_ Cracha Lionel. Finch voyait toujours son écran et à présent les deux profils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Un côté négatif et un côté positif. Ce numéro prenait vraiment un tournant étrange. Il remercia Fusco pour l'aide et partagea immédiatement les informations avec son partenaire.

 _-Alors Tom serait finalement le meurtrier de Crowing ?_

 _-J'ai du mal à croire qu'il le soit Mr Reese, il est père de famille._

 _-Père ou pas, c'est pareil._

 _-Je ne…Aie._

- _Finch ?_

- _Ahh… Attendez Mr Reese._ Supplia Finch, s'étant cramponné à son bureau.

Reese put l'entendre se retenir d'hurler puis le fauteuil reculer. Finch de son côté se mit debout, tenant l'arrière de sa cuisse gauche, gardant l'autre main sur le bureau en guise de soutien.

- _Harold ?_ Fit John, inquiet.

- _Oooh …_ _Ce n'est rien, juste une crampe._

- _Massez-vous la partie concernée, j'arrive._

 _-Vous n'êtes pas obligé, votre poste…_

 _-C'est l'heure de ma pause_ coupa Reese.

John ne mit que quelques minutes pour le rejoindre et le retrouva encore debout, dans une posture trahissant sa faiblesse. Il déposa le sachet de donuts sur le bureau et s'approcha de son ami.

 _-Venez Finch, vous devez marcher un peu._

Finch posa son regard vulnérable sur lui et le laissa passer un bras derrière son dos, se retrouvant collé à lui. Maintenant que Reese lui faisait office de béquille à sa gauche, il avança prudemment. Bear s'était levé de son panier et suivait ses deux maîtres à une distance raisonnable.

 _-Moins vite Mr Reese._

Ils étaient au milieu des livres dans un des nombreux rayonnages. Reese ne les avait même pas comptés, jugeant qu'il y en avait bien de trop et que cela n'était pas une information capitale à connaître. Finch s'était arrêté pour reprendre son souffle et pour se reposer. Il reprit son déplacement mais il flancha sous son poids. Reese fut déstabilisé par le poids de celui-ci et n'eu pas d'autre choix que se jeter au sol , amortissant la chute de Finch.

Finch hoqueta de stupeur lorsqu'il se retrouva allongé sur Reese, avant de nicher sa tête au creux du cou de celui-ci, cachant ses expressions de douleurs.

 _-Finch ? Vous pouvez bouger ?_

 _-Non s'il vous plaît, ne bougez pas._

Bear poussa un jappement craintif avant de disparaître. Reese retenait Finch, sentant ses tremblements. L'informaticien plaça ses mains sur le sol, voulant se relever mais échoua, John eu mal pour lui un bref instant et vit Bear revenir, tirant son lit douillet vers eux et le placer à côté.

 _-Bear veut vous aider._

 _-Oh_ Fit-il réalisant ce que leur compagnon à quatre pattes avait fait. _Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, si seulement je pouvais y arriver…_

 _-Accrochez-vous à mon cou quand vous serez prêt._

Finch n'attendit pas et s'empressa de faire ce que lui avait demandé Reese. Celui-ci posa une main sur le haut de son dos et une autre sur sa hanche blessée. Finch eu une sensation étrange à ce toucher si intime. Reese le fit rouler sur le côté, sur le matelas que le canin avait placé.

L'ex agent se leva, faisant un geste pour qu'il ne bouge pas et se dirigea vers le bureau central. Bear vint lécher le visage de son maître.

 _-Bon petit garçon. Je te donnerai une friandise._

Le chien remua la queue en reconnaissant ce mot si familier et laissa la place à son second maître qui était revenu vers eux. Reese se pencha et leva son ami, le plaça dans son fauteuil. Finch soupira. En plus d'apprendre des nouvelles informations pas très réjouissantes sur leur numéro, il fallait que la douleur revienne en force, la suite de la journée ne s'annonçait pas très bonne. Et il n'avait pas eu tort, Reese l'avait presque ramené de force à l'appartement et s'était vu obligé de contacter Megan, désemparé pour la première fois.

Tillman lui avait massé le bas de son dos avec un produit spécial pour apaiser et avait recommandé une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Malheureusement au milieu de la nuit, Reese qui ne dormait que d'un œil entendit son ami s'agiter dans on repos.

 _-S'il vous plaît … Non je ne peux pas._

L'informaticien agitait les bras, comme s'il cherchait à repousser un fantôme.

- _Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça !_

Reese se rapprocha de lui mais recula lorsque Finch prononça ces mots :

- _John aidez moi ! S'il vous plaît…J'ai besoin de vous… Il va me faire mal…_

Reese resta bouche bée, observant les larmes couler sur les joues de Finch qui se débattait.

- _John … s'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas tomber…_

Il se rapprocha de lui, la main tendu pour la poser.

- _Je vous aime._

La main n'alla pas se poser. Reese sentit ses jambes devenir molles sous lui, son cœur rata un battement. Il réalisa la portée de ces derniers mots, qui résonnaient dans son esprit, en boucle, chaque syllabe parfaitement prononcée. Il cligna des yeux. Ce doux sentiment de bien être le prit par surprise, cette chaleur intérieure se réveillait. Il posa finalement les deux mains sur son ami, le secouant.

 _-John ?_ Fit faiblement Finch.

- _Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité._

 _-Oh …_

 _-Un mauvais rêve ?_

 _-Oui… Désolé d'avoir interrompu votre sommeil._

Reese alluma la petite lampe de chevet.

- _Vous parliez dans votre cauchemar._

 _-Non, je n'ai pas …_

Harold s'arrêta un instant puis reprit.

- _Vous semblez contrarié Mr Reese._

 _-Vous avez parlé. Vous vous en souvenez ?_ Demanda John, la lèvre pincée.

Harold se frotta les yeux, plongé dans une réflexion. Brutalement il écarquilla les yeux et laissa place à une mine confuse, ses joues virant à un rouge vif. Reese en eu la respiration coupée.

- _Je suis … désolé John._ Balbutia Finch.

 _-Alors … C'est vrai ?_

 _-Mr Reese. Je suis loin d'être votre genre. Vous préférez les femmes comme Zoé._

 _-Il vous manque des informations là-dessus._

Finch tourna la tête vers lui, choqué. Il pressa légèrement l'épaule de celui-ci avant de reprendre.

- _Avec Zoé, c'était pour décompresser. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les femmes._

 _-Quoi ?!_

 _-J'aime les hommes._

Finch manqua de s'étrangler. Il s'assit sur le lit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, ressassant les dernières paroles de John.

- _Donc vous …_

 _-J'ai des sentiments envers vous Finch._

Il l'avait finalement avoué. Il avait prit un risque, il ne savait pas comment Finch allait le prendre. Mais ces derniers mois, il avait entre-ouvert une autre façade qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnée chez Finch. Il avait capté certains de ses regards, compris certaines de ses réactions et qu'il appréciait qu'il soit là pour l'aider, son regard s'illuminait malgré la souffrance qu'il ressentait parfois. Maintenant, celui qu'il aimait secrètement était en train de le fixer dans les yeux depuis qu'il s'était assis entre temps.

Finch leva la main et la passa d'un geste tendre sur la mâchoire de Reese, qui frissonna. John en fit de même en posant sa main derrière la tête de Finch, jouant avec ses cheveux, lui faisant pincer les lèvres d'une façon romantique. Reese nota le regard sombre de Finch, un désir intense mélangé à de la peur. Finch rapprocha le visage de Reese et commença à l'embrasser timidement, mais voyant Reese répondre à son baiser, il souleva sa deuxième main et la posa derrière la tête de Reese, l'embrassant fiévreusement.

A bout de souffle, il mit fin au baiser, mais garda sa tête collée à celle de Reese. Il sentait les pulsations de son cœur, les entendait même, ainsi que ceux de Reese. Ce simple baiser avait réveillé tout ses sens.

 _-Moi aussi Mr Reese, j'ai des sentiments._

Reese lâcha un petit rire.

- _J'avais compris._

Reese reprit le baiser, cette fois-ci plus intense. Finch se rallongea, John le suivant dans son mouvement, ne le lâchant plus. L'informaticien voulait en profiter, lui qui d'ordinaire n'était pas très démonstratif, il avait envie de se lâcher. Il savait que John l'aimait, mais il n'aurait pas cru qu'un jour ils en viendraient à s'avouer leurs sentiments, il avait juste fallu un cauchemar pour les mener là.

Reese était maintenant allongé sur lui, sans mettre tout le poids sur le corps de l'informaticien, se tenant avec bras, embrassant Finch dans le cou, sur ses joues, sur son front. Finch en eu la chair de poule, cette provocation lui plaisait.

- _Doucement Mr Reese, je ne suis pas en état …_ Se moqua Finch, en sentant Reese grogner.

En réalité, il ne voulait pas brûler les étapes, laisser le temps de réaliser qu'ils venaient de franchir une nouvelle étape. Même s'il éprouvait un besoin de plus, il était malgré tout épuisé par la journée. Reese le sentit et s'allongea à côté de lui, le prenant contre lui, comme si Finch était plus que précieux, encore plus qu'un cadeau.

Reese émergea, les premiers rayons de soleil lui chatouillaient le visage. Il sourit en voyant que Finch s'était blotti contre lui durant la nuit, sentant sa respiration apaisée. Il caressa délicatement ces cheveux poivre-sel qui lui faisaient de l'effet. Finch ouvrit les yeux, poussa un soupir de contentement et sourit, croisant le regard de John.

Reese ne put résister et l'embrassa.

- _Bonjour Harold._

 _-Bonjour John. Charmant réveil._

 _-Je pourrais faire ça tous les matins._ Taquina Reese.

- _Et si je me réveille avant vous ?_

 _-Vous n'aurez qu'à improviser_ Répondit Reese, haussant les sourcils exagérément.

- _Oh Mr Reese !_

John sourit de plus belle en voyant la gêne de Finch, voyant où ses pensées l'avaient mené.

 _-Pancakes ?_

 _-Vous essayez de me charmer ?_

 _-Possible._

 _-C'est pas de refus_ Accorda Finch, l'idée de ce petit déjeuner alléchant le faisant déjà saliver.

 _-Mais avant …_

Reese se positionna sur Finch, l'embrassant à nouveau, le surprenant. Reese descendit du lit de l'autre côté et vit l'air désespéré qu'afficha Harold.

 _-Vos taquineries vont m'user un jour Mr Reese._

 _-Pas tout de suite, je n'en ai pas fini._

Finch tendit une main vers John pour se redresser et prendre place dans son fauteuil avec son aide. Reese alla préparer la pâte à pancakes, laissant largement le temps à Finch pour s'habiller et faire sa toilette matinale.

A peine il avait fait sauter le premier pancake, qu'il l'entendit se rapprocher de lui.

 _-Sucre, confiture ou chocolat ?_

 _-Nature Mr Reese, c'est meilleur._

John hocha la tête et lui donna une assiette avec le pancake tout frais. Finch mordit dedans, les yeux clos.

- _Délicieux,_ concéda-t-il.

- _Certes mais avec modération Finch._ Reese toucha du doigt le ventre de l'informaticien. _Faites attention à votre régime._

- _John ! Vous êtes désespérant !_ S'écria Finch,formant la tête d'un gamin prit la main dans le sac.

Reese pouffa et reprit la cuisson de ses pancakes. Finch en profita pour l'observer, détaillant sa silhouette. Passant ses yeux sur toutes les courbures du corps de Reese, il pensa un instant aux différents moments où il l'avait vu torse nu, les jambes à l'air. Il avait apprécié cette vue, surtout sur cette poitrine bronzée et épilée. Musclée aussi. Son regard s'arrêta sur les fesses.

- _Vous aimez ce que vous voyez Finch ?_

Harold sursauta.

- _Ne vous gênez pas, ça me flatte._ Rajouta Reese alors qu'il venait de finir sa dernière cuisson.

Finch préféra regarder ailleurs pour ne pas laisser John en rajouter. Il se remit à penser aux éléments qu'il avait recueilli hier sur Austen. Il vit John partir dans la salle d'eau et ses pensées dévièrent une fois de plus. Il se sentait soulagé d'un poids maintenant qu'il avait prit son courage pour faire le premier pas. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir embrassé, était heureux de son choix, Reese l'était aussi. Il y avait une complicité forte entre eux deux, il aimait ça. Il adorait quand Reese le taquinait, il aimait y répondre même si parfois il ne trouvait pas quoi dire.

Il avait un peu moins mal. Dormir avec Reese lui avait fait du bien, son sentiment de solitude était parti et il songea que John était un remède à son mal être. Il secoua la tête à cette pensée. Après tout c'était la vérité, il avait aimé Grace comme jamais, elle avait été la seule à le comprendre. Mais l'arrivée de Reese avait tout changé dans sa perception de l'amour. Il avait prit conscience que ses sentiments avaient évolué, passant de l'amitié à de l'amour. Il avait du se battre pour ne pas craquer face à Reese, ne voulant pas le mettre au courant, au risque de tout perdre, ce qui lui aurait été insupportable.

Mais voilà le destin en avait décidé autrement, dans un sens il avait commencé par lui avoué à travers son inconscience et les paroles de John l'avaient aidé à prendre sa décision finale. Il repensa à la fougue de Reese cette nuit dernière.

Finch reprit son travail à la bibliothèque, John étant parti rejoindre son poste pour la matinée. Elle passa en un éclair, Finch récolta une nouvelle information et attendit le retour de son partenaire.

 _-J'ai opté pour du japonnais ce midi._

 _-Ca me va. J'ai du nouveau._

 _-Hum ?_ Encouragea Reese.

- _Une réponse à notre question. Tom était bien présent lors de la mort de ses parents._

 _-Comment vous savez ça ?_

 _-J'ai piraté la base de données de la psychologue de l'époque, tous ses rapports ont été numérisés quand le numérique a commencé à devenir important._

 _-Elle exerce toujours ?_

 _-En effet, sa retraite ne lui permettait pas de vivre convenablement, elle a reprit son travail. Mais nous ne devrions pas avoir besoin de l'approcher._

 _-Sauf si Tom est le meurtrier, il pourrait s'en prendre à elle._

 _-Vous avez raison_ gémit Finch, cette idée ne lui ayant pas traversé l'esprit.

Ils mangèrent puis Reese décida d'aller étudier le box au nom de Tony Mc Gail. Une fois sur place, il contacta son associé.

- _Finch, je suis devant son garde-meuble, prêt à découvrir la vérité ?_

 _-Toujours Mr Reese._

John plaça les lunettes munies d'une caméra sur son nez, coupa le cadenas et leva le rideau. Un déclic attira son attention. Il parcouru du regard l'intérieur avant de tomber sur un compte à rebours qui défilait à toute vitesse. Ni une ni deux, il prit ses jambes à son cou et alla se planquer derrière une benne, juste au moment où l'explosion se déclencha. Des débris tombèrent par ci par là et Reese évita de justesse, ce qui devait être une boîte métallique.

 _-Tout va bien John ?_ Fit Finch, ayant assisté à toute la scène.

 _-Impeccable. Tom ne plaisante pas avec ça. D'où tient-il toutes ses connaissances dans les explosifs ?_

 _-Je ne saurais vous le dire._

 _-Le box piégé, le bureau aussi… Cela commence à faire beaucoup Finch. Notre numéro est définitivement un criminel._

 _-Vous pensez que la psychologue est en danger ?_

 _-Je préfère prendre mes précautions, sinon nous allons avoir un mort de plus Finch._

 _-En attendant je vais essayer d'en tirer quelque chose avec la vidéo de vos lunettes._

 _-Et moi je retourne au magasin._

 _-Faites attention à vous._

 _-Comme toujours._

Finch passa un moment à analyser le contenu du box avant l'explosion. Visiblement, il n'y avait que des cartons, des vêtements, un clic-clac plié. Quel intérêt de le faire partir en fumée ? Son portable sonna et Finch fut surpris de ne voir aucun numéro d'afficher, il prit tout de même l'appel.

Il fronça les sourcils en écoutant les différents mots que la machine lui dicta et les nota sur le premier papier sous la main avant d'aller chercher les ouvrages correspondant. Il entra le numéro d'identité et le profil apparu. La panique l'empara et appela Reese, tout en remettant la vidéo en direct avec les lunettes qu'il avait gardé en place.

- _Mr Reese ? Nous avons un nouveau numéro. Je vois que vous êtes déjà à votre poste._

 _-Oui. Qui c'est ?_

Finch regarda à nouveau la photo fraîchement apparu sur son moniteur.

- _Finch ?_

 _-C'est le votre Mr Reese, plus précisément celui de votre couverture._

Reese resta un moment interdit. Ses sens se mirent en alerte, sentant un danger pas loin. Il n'eu pas le temps de réaliser qu'une balle traversa son épaule blessée.

 ** _A suivre ..._**


	10. Chapter 10

_Je n'ai pas une très bonne connexion dans mon coin ! Je profite d'en avoir au moment où je rédige cette introduction pour poster la suite !_

 _Remerciements à Jade181184 ( Ah, je le savais que j'allais finir par rentrer dans la liste noir! Saches que ton commentaire m'aura fait rire ! ) et Isatis2013 ( Une histoire de jumeau ? Voyons voir si tu as raison ! Et ravie de voir que tu apprécies le rapprochement entre John et Finch !)_

 _Je remercie également ceux qui me lisent ! Sur ce bonne lecture ! (Et profitez, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre !)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Dénouement**

Assis sur le sol du magasin, caché derrière une des nombreuses caisses, Reese se tenait l'épaule, tentant de stopper le flot de sang qui dégoulinait. Plusieurs corps inanimés gisaient plus loin, cinq au total et trois autres civils étaient blessés. Plusieurs mares rouges témoignaient de la violence de la scène, ainsi que tous les caddies de provisions renversés. Des rafales de tirs se firent entendre, mélangés à des cris de panique, des pas pressés. Les gens prenaient la fuite face au responsable de ce désastre.

Arme en main, Reese bougea légèrement, et se leva assez pour avoir un visuel sur celui qui détenait l'arme : Tom Austen, furieux et enragé. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu sa paire de lunettes en cours de chemin, mais au vu de leur état, la caméra devrait être hors service. Il leva les yeux aux plafonds, cherchant celles du magasin. Elles fonctionnaient encore. Il déglutit, pensant à Finch qui avait du tout voir. Il reporta son regard sur Tom.

- _John ?! T'es ou bordel ?!_

Ainsi c'était lui qu'il cherchait. Mais il avait fait des victimes, ce que Reese n'appréciait pas du tout. Profitant qu'il soit de dos, il se leva complètement et pointa sur lui. Tom se retourna à cet instant et Reese tira deux balles, une dans chaque genou, mais ne vit pas celle que Tom avait tiré, arriver. Elle lui trancha la veste de l'épaule ensanglantée, coupant sa chair aussi.

Reese recula, sans lâcher son arme, grognant. Il se rapprocha de Tom, dégagea l'arme d'un coup de pied, l'éloignant et se plaqua sur l'homme, le retourna et le menotta avec violence, lui faisant arracher des hurlements stridents à en devenir sourd. Les sirènes de police se faisaient entendre dehors. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise de caissier et le traîna à l'extérieur, aux mains des policiers qui allaient prendre la relève. Il aperçu Fusco, qui allait à sa rencontre.

 _-On s'en occupe, les gars venez me l'embarquer !_

Quatre agents s'occupèrent d'Austen et le mirent dans leur fourgon.

 _-John ? Ton épaule a morflé tu sais ?_

Reese posa un regard sombre sur lui, faisant taire Lionel. Le portable de Fusco sonna et il répondit avant de lui tendre.

 _-Mr Reese ?! Comment vous vous sentez ?!_

 _-Plutôt pas mal pour quelqu'un qui a failli se prendre une balle deux fois._

 _-John !_

Reese vit sa vue se brouiller, il cligna des yeux et tituba.

- _John ?!_ Paniqua Finch

 _-Venez m'aidez !_ Ordonna Fusco, retenant Reese qui tomba dans les pommes. _Appelez une ambulance !_

Finch n'avait rien manqué. Il écouta les ambulanciers emmener son partenaire dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Il décida d'aller sur place. Il alla dans la pièce récemment découverte par John et attrapa la paire de béquilles et descendit par l'ascenseur. Il abandonna son fauteuil au rez- de chaussée et avança avec ses béquilles, prudemment. Une fois dehors, il héla un taxi et donna l'adresse.

Il ne mit une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver sur place, où il retrouva l'inspecteur Fusco, tournant en rond dans le couloir de l'unité des soins. Lionel leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Finch en difficulté et s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche.

 _-Comment vous êtes venus jusqu'ici ?_

 _-Taxi._ Répondit brièvement Finch, les dents serrées.

- _Et votre fauteuil ? Vous n'étiez pas censé l'avoir encore ?_

 _-Je l'ai abandonné quand j'ai su. C'est mieux pour les taxis._ Fit Finch, sachant très bien que l'excuse n'était pas vraiment valable. _Vous avez eu des nouvelles ?_

 _-Non pas encore._

Fusco prit place à côté de Finch, qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration.

 _-Il va s'en sortir, c'est Superman ce mec toute façon !_

 _-D'après ce que j'ai vu, une balle lui a traversé l'épaule. L'autre l'a frôlé mais touché tout de même._

 _-Comment vous savez ?_

Finch ne prit pas la peine de répondre, Fusco comprit.

- _Parfois j'oublie à quel point vous pouvez être doué avec le piratage._

Le temps qui passa parut long pour les deux hommes. Fusco marchait de long en large, Finch était toujours à sa place, sa jambe blessée tendue. Un homme en blouse se rapprocha d'eux.

 _-Vous êtes l'inspecteur Fusco ?_

 _-Oui !_

 _-Mr Riley est réveillé, vous pouvez aller lui parler. Par contre il a réclamé de téléphoner._

 _-Il a dit à qui ?_

 _-A un certain Harold._

 _-C'est moi_ Se manifesta Finch.

- _Très bien Monsieur, si vous désirez aller le voir, vous le pouvez également._

 _-Comment il va ?_

 _-Il s'en sort bien, il aura juste une écharpe à son bras quelques jours._

 _-Merci_ murmura Finch, soulagé.

Lionel fit un signe à Harold de le suivre. Il se leva, prit ses appuis et suivi l'inspecteur et l'infirmier. A mi chemin, un gémissement lui échappa des lèvres et il s'arrêta, n'en pouvant plus. Fusco s'en aperçu et demanda quelque chose à l'homme blanc, qui s'éloigna avant de revenir avec un fauteuil. Finch lança un regard de remerciement et accepta de s'y installer, laissant l'enquêteur le guider. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre.

 _-Harold ?_ Fit Reese depuis le lit, surpris.

- _John._

Le praticien les laissa.

- _Finch comment vous êtes venu ici ?_

 _-Avec un taxi._

 _-Et vos béquilles ? Vous avez changé de chaise roulante ?_

 _-L'infirmier a eu la gentillesse de m'en prêter un temporairement._

 _-Finch ! Vous ne devriez pas marcher autant !_ Réprimanda Reese.

Fusco se sentait de trop. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux deux, et voir l'informaticien baisser la tête, honteux ne fit que confirmer sa pensée.

 _-Bon John, tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi ce fou s'en est prit à des civils et à toi ?_

Reese lui raconta la scéne qu'il avait vécu, même toutes les informations qu'il avait sur lui, tout en gardant un œil sur Finch, voyant dans ses yeux, sa douleur. Les mains de son nouveau compagnon étaient posées assez proche de sa hanche gauche. Ces regards n'avaient pas échappés à Fusco qui prenait des notes sur son carnet, le rendant encore plus mal à l'aise.

‑ _Ce qui m'échappe là dedans, c'est pourquoi il a voulu s'en prendre à toi_ Remarqua Lionel.

 _-J'avoue que moi aussi_ Fit Finch.

- _Il semblait … comme s'il savait que j'ai ouvert son box._

 _-Comment aurait-il pu le savoir Mr Reese ? Il était à son poste quand c'est arrivé._

 _-Certes, mais il a pu s'éclipser deux minutes, faire semblant d'aller aux toilettes._

 _-C'est vrai que lorsque vous êtes arrivés, que je vous ai appris la nouvelle menace, il en sortait._ Se souvint Harold.

- _Très bien, nous irons inspecter ces coins-là. Et l'interroger surtout ! J'espère qu'il ne fera pas sa tête de mule !_ Soupira-t-il.

L'inspiration soudaine et rapide de Finch alarma les deux hommes. Reese arracha la perfusion de son bras et descendit du lit, se plaçant face à Harold, Lionel s'était seulement rapproché et avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Finch, à présent courbé vers l'avant.

- _Finch vous avez votre traitement avec vous ?_

Harold secoua la tête négativement.

- _Lionel, prends une serviette et passe la sous l'eau froide._

Fusco s'exécuta aussitôt. Reese rapprocha le fauteuil du lit, permettant à Finch se poser ses deux mains dessus et souleva sa chemise avec son bras valide. Il fit comprendre à Fusco de déposer le linge humide sur cette partie. Cette fraîcheur fit du bien à Finch, qui posa la tête sur le matelas du lit. Reese s'empara du boitier d'appel et appuya sur une des nombreuses touches. Le même infirmier qui avait accompagné Finch et Fusco plutôt débarqua.

- _Mr Riley, vous devriez être dans votre lit ! Mr … ?_

 _-Wren_ Finit Reese.

- _Mr Wren, que vous arrive-t-il ?_

 _-Est-ce que le Dr Tillman est là ?_ Demanda Finch à la place.

 _-Oui je l'appelle pour vous._ Il se rapprocha d'un boitier d'interphone à côté de la porte. _On demande le Dr Tillman en chambre 356 !_ Il se retourna. _Mr Riley, reprenez place dans votre lit je vous en prie._

 _-A condition que vous me donniez les papiers de sorties._

 _-Ce n'est pas raisonnable Monsieur._

 _-Je m'en fiche, je veux sortir d'ici._

Megan entra dans la chambre.

 _-Bonjour Mr Riley, Mr Wren._ Elle se rapprocha de l'informaticien. _Marc, tu peux nous laisser ça ira_ fit-elle à l'intention de l'infirmier, qui disparu aussitôt.

- _J'attends dehors_ Rajouta Lionel.

- _Eh bien Mr Wren, nos chemins se croisent beaucoup ces derniers jours. Que faites-vous ici ?_

 _-Il est venu s'assurer que j'allais bien._

 _-Je vois que vous êtes blessé John, une balle ?_

 _-Exactement._

 _-Votre ami tient beaucoup à vous s'il est prêt à venir ici._ Fit la brune avant de se pencher sur son patient et de lui murmurer de s'installer sur le lit, ce qu'il fit avec son aide.

Elle retira la serviette et se dirigea vers le chariot de seringues et revint vers lui, injecta l'analgésique, qui n'était pas de la morphine bien entendu.

 _-Attendez une petite trentaine de minutes avant de sentir les premiers effets Mr Wren. John, vous pouvez vous asseoir en attendant. S'il y a un problème, appelez-moi._

Elle les laissa à son tour. Reese prit la parole.

 _-Vous n'aviez pas besoin de venir ici Finch._

 _-Je n'allais pas rester à la bibliothèque Mr Reese. J'ai tout vu de l'agression._

John n'eu aucun mal à savoir ce que Finch avait du ressentir.

- _Vous étiez inquiet ?_

 _-Je le suis toujours quand il s'agit de vous et d'une mission compliquée._

 _-Comme moi, je n'aime pas vous savoir en danger._

 _-Humhum._

Lionel fit son retour, haussa un sourcil en voyant que Finch avait prit la place de Reese dans le lit mais ne dit rien.

- _Nous allons l'interroger dans une heure, je vous direz comment ça s'est passé et si j'ai aussi des réponses à vos questions !_

 _-Très bien._

Fusco retourna au commissariat. Reese attendit que l'injection fasse effet sur Finch, qui était bien silencieux, puis alla signer les papiers de sorties. Il retourna chercher son associé dans la chambre et lui tendit ses béquilles. Ils prirent la sortie et Reese fit signe à un taxi et donna l'adresse de l'appartement. John grommela lorsqu'il voulu ouvrit la porte, la clé étant dans la mauvaise poche. Finch anticipa et la prit à sa place.

 _-Nous allons devoir nous compléter pour nous en sortir_ soupira Reese.

 _-L'union fait la force Mr Reese._

Finch s'installa dans le canapé une fois rentré et John en fit de même. Il en profita pour poser sa main sur la jambe d'Harold, qui tressaillit à ce toucher.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, John avait éprouvé quelques difficultés quant au fait de ne se servir que d'un bras, Finch avait compatit et l'aidait à son tour dans certaines tâches du quotidien qui s'était installé. Reese n'avait pas pour autant arrêté d'aider Finch non plus. L'informaticien s'occupait de désinfecter et de soigner la blessure de son partenaire, avec grand soin. Reese appliquait un baume sur Finch, aidant pour ses douleurs.

Alors qu'un soir, Reese s'était débarrassé de son écharpe, jugeant qu'il n'avait aucune utilité, avait remarqué un changement chez Finch. Il lui appliquait de la pommade, mais le regard d'Harold le troublait. Finch ne le lâchait plus des yeux. Sans prévenir, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa, poussant quelques gémissements de plaisir. Reese fut heureux devant tant de démonstration, lâcha le tube et grimpa sur le lit, se positionnant dessus Finch. Celui-ci le vit faire et descendit les mains sur les fesses de Reese, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il se colle à lui. John sourit en le voyant s'empourprer et quasiment fuir son regard. Leurs bassins étaient collés, Reese savait maintenant que Finch désirait bien plus, qu'il était prêt.

Il reprit leur baiser, s'amusa à le provoquer. Une belle nuit blanche en perspective.

Au petit matin, Finch se réveilla et fut étonné de ne pas être dans les bras si protecteurs de Reese, cette chaleur matinale. Il capta une voix provenant de la cuisine. Il descendit du lit et se déplaça vers le son de la voix de Reese, visiblement au téléphone, en pleine conversation téléphonique.

 _-Tom savait donc que j'enquêtais sur lui ?_ Il vit Finch s'asseoir et enclencha le haut parleur pour qu'il puisse participer.

 _-Ouais, j'ai trouvé une vidéo sur son PC, où on te voit ouvrit un box avant qu'il ne saute. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas la seule vidéo, on voit aussi un bureau, celui du détective Crowing._

- _Mr Austen aurait assisté à son meurtre ?_ Réalisa Finch.

 _-Oh Finch, j'ignorais que vous nous écoutiez ! Oui en effet. Et j'ai appris des choses, qui ont été vérifiées._

 _-On t'écoute Lionel._

 _-Il a assisté à la mort de ses parents, mais ce n'est pas tout. Il les a tués. Il a caché l'arme du crime, qu'on n'avait pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous l'avons récupéré, il dit vrai._

 _-Quelle horreur…_ murmura Finch.

- _Il nous a fait croire à l'époque qu'il n'était pas là, il avait juste prit la fuite puis est revenu quand les flics sont venus récupérer les corps._

 _-Gamin, il était déjà doué pour cacher des pistes_ nota Reese.

 _-Sa psychologue de l'époque s'est déplacée spécialement. Elle ne le reconnaît pas. Son traumatisme de l'enfance a ressurgit, il s'est senti responsable de la mort de ses parents, a voulu exprimer sa colère. Il a tout fait pour cacher sa part de responsabilité dans cette affaire, d'où le meurtre de Crowing et l'intention de te tuer John._

 _-Une chance que John sache courir. Mais pourquoi seulement maintenant ?_

 _-Allez savoir ! La naissance de ses jumelles a pu être un déclencheur._ Emit Fusco

 _-C'est une possibilité. Sa femme est au courant ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _Oui nous avons fouillé son domicile et trouvé un PC caché en haut d'une armoire. Devinez ce qu'il contenait ?_

 _-Je l'ignore Inspecteur._

 _-Des plans, des cours, des conseils en explosifs._

 _-Voilà, c'est ce qu'il nous manquait aussi comme réponse_ fit Reese.

- _Vu que cet abruti est responsable de la mort de ses parents, du détective et de cinq civils, il peut dire adieu à sa liberté, il va bien moisir en prison !_

 _-Inspecteur, je vous remercie de votre aide pour cette enquête._

 _-Ce fut un plaisir Finch, juste un retour pour ce que vous avez fait !_

 _-Merci Lionel, bon courage._

Fusco raccrocha.

- _Cette affaire nous aura donné du fil à retordre_ Fit Finch.

- _J'espère ne pas en avoir une autre comme ça aussitôt, mais seule la machine décide_.

- _Humhum_.

 _-D'ailleurs Finch, on devrait retourner à la bibliothèque, récupérer votre fauteuil._

Finch grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

 _-Vous devez respecter votre repos à la lettre Finch._

 _-Je ne suis pas infirme à ce point._

 _-Certes mais vous avez besoin d'aller mieux… sinon je ne pourrais pas vraiment m'amuser avec votre corps._

 _-John !_

 _-Ce serait dommage, je suis sûr que vous avez des talents cachés au lit …_ Fit Reese, se mettant à côté de lui, rêveur.

- _Mr Reese, je vous en prie arrêtez !_

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Sinon je ne réponds de plus rien._

 _-Intéressant_ souffla John, une lueur de plaisir dans les yeux.

Finch scella ses lèvres aux siennes, le faisant taire pour de bon. Il alla mordiller la peau de l'oreille de Reese. Le sentant perdre son contrôle, il recula et se leva, le laissant en plan. Reese ouvrit la bouche, outré du manège de Finch.

- _Vous allez me le payer cher Finch …_

 _-Je n'ai nullement peur de vous Mr Reese_ , répondit l'homme à lunettes, provoquant.

Finch le laissa pour aller s'habiller. Reese secoua la tête un instant puis en fit de même, réfléchissant à sa vengeance. Ils allèrent à la bibliothèque, bien que Finch affirmait le contraire, Reese avait bien vu que reprendre son fauteuil avait été un peu une délivrance. Finch laissa les béquilles proches de l'entrée et monta avec John.

Ils furent accueillis par Bear, heureux de les voir revenir tous les deux. John lui donna de l'eau fraîche et lui remplit sa gamelle. Finch en profita pour ranger les livres qu'il avait utilisé et pour faire la mise à jour de son système. Reese avait prit place dans un coin, faisant semblant de lire un livre, surveillant Finch. La sonnerie avertissant que la mise à jour avait été faite avec succès retentit. Il en profita alors pour imprimer toutes les données du dernier numéro et les classa dans une pochette cartonnée dans un tiroir.

Il manqua de bondir de surprise quand Reese l'embrassa dans le cou, lui arrachant un soupir. Il pencha la tête et Reese goûta une fois de plus à ces lèvres qu'il chérissait tant. Reese balada ses mains sur le haut de la chemise de Finch, desserrant sa cravate et déboutonnant trois boutons, il insinua une main à l'intérieur, cherchant le contact avec la peau. Il la retira et se plaça devant Finch, continuant à l'embrasser. Ses mains posées sur la poitrine de Finch descendirent vers le bas, glissant sur les jambes jusqu'aux genoux.

Finch se figea devant l'intention de Reese. John eu un sourire démoniaque et passa ses mains, cette fois-ci à l'intérieur des cuisses. Finch s'agrippa aux accoudoirs, rejetant presque la tête en arrière. Reese lâcha un petit rire qui déconcerta Finch, comprit que Reese avait eu sa vengeance.

- _Mr Reese ! Vous n'avez pas honte ?!_ S'offusqua Finch, réalisant dans quel état Reese l'avait laissé.

- _Pas le moins du monde,_ se moqua Reese avant de disparaître dans les rayonnages après avoir ordonné à Bear de ne pas le suivre et de ne pas aider Finch à le retrouver.

 _-Vous êtes pire qu'un adolescent Mr Reese !_

Finch roula dans la direction que son agent avait prit, slaloma entre les différents rayons mais ne vit aucune trace de celui-ci. Il plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sorti son portable et localisa Reese avec son application. Il fit demi tour mais ne le trouva pas, il vérifia à nouveau et remarqua le portable posé.

- _En plus très malin… Je vous retrouverais !_

Reese voulait jouer à cache-cache ? Bien qu'il ait passé l'âge, Finch se prenait au jeu. Il alla vers la pièce « secrète » mais il ne le trouva pas. Il continua à déambuler silencieusement, à l'affût d'un bruit qui pourrait trahir Reese. Il s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant où il pouvait bien se cacher. La bibliothèque était grande mais Reese n'avait pas quitté l'étage, il le savait, il ne l'avait pas entendu descendre les marches. Il soupira, la provocation de John avait rendu cette recherche pénible. Il repensa à un endroit et s'y rendit : les toilettes d'hommes.

Il avança doucement et jeta un regard sous toutes les cabines, aucune trace de chevilles, toutes les portes étaient ouvertes. Frustré, il pivota sur lui-même pour sortir mais un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans son dos et Reese réapparut, souriant.

- _A mon âge Mr Reese, vous ne devriez pas me mettre dans un état pareil._ Se plaignit Finch _._

 _-Je vais remédier à ça …_

 _-HumHum_

 _-Et tester les ressorts du lit._

 _-Oh !_ Souffla Finch, devinant les intentions de son compagnon.

 ** _A suivre ..._**


	11. Chapter 11

_Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Aujourd'hui, je vous poste le tout dernier chapitre de ma première fiction sur Person Of Interest ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié de la lire jusqu'au bout !_

 _Je remercie les fidèles qui me lisent et également ceux qui me laissent des commentaires ou des messages privés !_

 _Merci Isatis2013 ( J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te conviendra !) et Jade181184 ( la voilà la suite ! )_

 _Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Epilogue**

 _ **Deux mois plus tard.**_

Depuis qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à Reese, leur relation avait prit un gros tournant. Il avait finit par emménager chez Reese, avec Bear. Il n'avait pas encore relevé le secret sur où il habitait, mais il avait fait comprendre à John, qu'avec le temps il finirait par avoir sa réponse.

Chaque matin, c'était le même rituel, Reese se réveillait toujours le premier puis observait l'air paisible de son compagnon dans ses bras puis l'embrassait soit dans le cou, soit sur le visage pour l'émerger doucement de son sommeil. Finch souriait toujours, il adorait cette manière de commencer la journée. Bear dormait avec eux, parfois au bout du lit ou parfois dans le panier que John avait installé dans un coin de la chambre.

Leur relation professionnelle n'avait pas eu d'impact, au contraire, cela en était devenu plaisant, Reese pouvait se permettre de taquiner, provoquer bien plus souvent son compagnon, lui valant parfois quelques petites remontances de la part de l'informaticien, parfois occupé à se concentrer sur ses recherches ou sur un nouveau programme.

La rééducation de Finch était quasiment terminée, il avait lâché son fauteuil à présent il y a un mois et se déplaçait plus aisément avec une seule béquille en support. Reese gardait toujours un œil sur son physique et son moral, toujours prêt à intervenir pour l'aider quand il en avait besoin.

Ils avaient tous les deux appris à connaître l'autre davantage. Reese lui avait parlé de son passé de militaire, de quelques missions qui avaient bien failli lui coûter la vie, la raison de son engagement dans l'armée, pourquoi parfois il ne ressentait rien quand il était blessé. Finch avait été horrifié face à ses récits mais le comprenait beaucoup mieux à présent. Lui aussi s'était ouvert à Reese.

Il lui avait raconté intégralement son accident du ferry, bien que Reese avait déjà des indices, il avait répondu aux questions que l'agent se posait. Il lui avait même reparlé de Grace, la décision la plus difficile, la plus rapide qu'il avait du prendre dans sa vie, mais qu'il ne regrettait pas. Il lui avait également expliqué pourquoi il avait cauchemardé la nuit où il l'avait embrassé la première fois. John ne s'était pas attendu à cette raison. Finch avait vécu une première rééducation très intense, le kinésithérapeute n'avait pas été si empathique face à lui, lui avait infligé des exercices brutaux et douloureux, parfois il lui avait fait des reproches comme quoi il n'avait pas du courage.

Reese avait senti son sang bouillir. Quelqu'un avait fait du mal à son bien aimé, l'empêchant de poursuivre une rééducation correcte. Finch avait finalement avoué qu'il l'avait faite lui-même, avait rencontré quelques difficultés quant au fait de s'en occuper seul, qu'il avait parfois aimé avoir besoin d'aide. Finch en avait eu les larmes aux yeux quand il avait dit ça, Reese avait senti son cœur se serrer et l'avait prit dans ses bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne le lâcherait jamais, qu'il aurait toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui.

Fusco avait finit par découvrir d'une manière inattendue que ses deux amis étaient ensemble. En effet Reese et Finch l'avaient invité à passer un moment avec eux, un repas à l'appartement. Il avait d'abord été surpris que les deux avaient fait la demande et il avait accepté. Parfois il y repensait, et en riait de bon cœur.

 _Ce jour là, un vendredi midi :_

Il était arrivé au seuil de la porte, prêt à frapper, quand il les entendit se chamailler. Ce qui l'avait surpris, c'était le ton, bien différent qu'a l'ordinaire. Un bruit avait attiré son attention et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil sous la porte, après avoir vérifié que le couloir était dessert.

Il les vit s'embrasser puis John reculer Finch, lui faisant perdre sa béquille, contre la table et l'avait littéralement fait s'asseoir dessus, le dévorant de baisers en tirant sur la cravate de soie d'Harold. Lionel souri puis finalement toqua à la porte.

- _Merde,_ avait soufflé John, se détachant de Finch pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Finch était redescendu de la table, les joues rosies, replaçait fougueusement sa cravate en place et ramassa sa béquille en s'aidant de la table. Reese attendit le signal de Finch puis fit entrer Lionel, qui scanna immédiatement les deux hommes.

 _-Vous deux, vous êtes de sacrés comédiens vous savez ?_

 _-Euh bonjour Inspecteur Fusco_ Fit Finch gêné.

- _Pourquoi cette insinuation ?_ Demanda John, perplexe alors qu'il s'était rapproché de Finch avec Lionel.

- _Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas ensemble sinon je saute par la fenêtre !_

Finch ne se sentait pas à place, il avait eu l'intention de fuir dans la cuisine mais Reese l'en avait empêché. Il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et l'avait attiré à lui, comme un aimant, le faisant rougir instantanément.

- _D'accord, nous sommes ensemble._ Assuma l'ancien agent.

 _-Génial, il était temps !_

 _-Ah ?_ Emit Finch, perturbé.

 _-Oui ! Faut fêter ça !_ S'exclama Fusco en brandissant la bouteille de champagne qu'il avait ramené.

Reese et Finch se regardèrent, puis sourirent face à la joie communicative de leur ami. Ils commencèrent le repas en parlant d'abord des dernières enquêtes qu'ils avaient eu de leurs côtés. Un moment la conversation changea de direction.

 _-J'espère que John ne vous épuise pas trop_ Souffla Lionel à l'intention de Finch.

- _Au contraire, c'est plutôt lui qui m'épuise_ Fit Reese, taquin.

- _John ! Vous êtes fatigant vous aussi !_

Fusco leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Tant que vous restez ensemble, que vous entretenez la flamme… Tu ne risques pas d'être « enceinte »_ Rajouta Lionel pour Reese.

Finch rit et Reese lança un regard faussement choqué à l'agent de police.

- _Même si on le voudrait Inspecteur, nous sommes trop vieux._ Fit Finch, se prenant au jeu, cherchant à déstabiliser Reese.

- _Pas moi_ Bougonna celui-ci en retour.

 _-Oh, juste que mentalement, parfois j'ai l'impression que vous avez 15 ans Mr Reese._

 _-Faites attention Finch, je pourrais en dire autant pour vous._

 _-Vous n'oseriez pas_ Répondit-t-il, un regard assassin en direction de son compagnon.

Fusco riait de la situation.

 _-Et toi Bear ? Ca va, ils ne font pas trop de bruits ?_ Demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif en direction de Reese, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harold.

- _Inspecteur !_

 _-Lionel !_

 _-Ben quoi ? Je me renseigne seulement, je tiens à la santé mentale du chien !_

 _-Bear va bien merci de vous en inquiéter._ Répondit finalement Finch.

Le moment du désert était venu. Reese avait, pour la plus grande surprise de Finch et de Lionel, préparé une glace vanille maison. Harold n'était pas dupe, Reese savait qu'il aimait cette glace, qu'il était capable de la manger même en hiver. John avait déposé des coupelles avec deux boules de vanille, cachées un peu par de la chantilly et une poudre fine de chocolat recouvrait le tout.

 _-J'avais dis que je serais raisonnable mais c'est trop tentant_ Se plaignit Fusco.

Ils mangèrent la glace, la savourant à chaque cuillérée. Un moment Reese lécha sa cuillère de façon suggestive en direction de Finch.

- _Mr Reese_ réprimanda-t-il.

Fusco releva la tête, ne comprenant pas ce changement de ton puis vit le regard de John sur Finch.

- _Bon Wonder Boy, tu me laisses finir ça, tu feras ce que tu voudras une fois que je serais parti, je ne veux pas voir ça !_

 _-OH !_ S'outra Finch.

Fusco repensa au moment où il était parti, la porte avait presque claqué et la seule chose qu'il avait entendu, ressemblait à une menace venant de Finch, mais la phrase avait été coupée et il était reparti reprendre son poste.

Finch ne regrettait pas de s'être ouvert, il pouvait faire confiance à John. Ils avaient traversé une période difficile avec lui et il était bien heureux de voir que Reese était capable de lui faire perdre ses moyens facilement, qu'il le faisait craquer sous ses baisers, sous ses caresses. Parfois un simple regard suffisait pour couper le signal de son cerveau.

Les numéros s'étaient enchaînés à un rythme raisonnable, la machine semblait cette-fois ci plus attentive à Finch, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre. Reese s'en était bien aperçu et la remerciait intérieurement. Ménager Finch au travail était parfois assez compliqué. Ils n'avaient eu que des missions assez courtes et simples à résoudre, Reese n'avait pas été blessé en 10 missions, ce qui était un record. Au moins l'informaticien n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter maintenant. Il y avait eu une mission qui avait forcé Reese à rester sur place pendant deux jours, à plus de 300kms de Finch. Cela avait été une rude épreuve pour Finch, ayant été habitué à la présence de John, ces deux jours avaient été interminables. La présence de Bear le réconfortait un peu mais cela ne lui avait pas suffit.

Quand John était revenu en pleine nuit, il l'avait attendu dans le canapé. Il avait boitillé en vitesse vers lui lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte d'entrée, se plaquant contre lui, le faisant lâcher son sac sous le coup de la surprise. Reese avait souri devant cette marque de tendresse et avait entouré ses bras autour de Finch.

 _-Je vous ai manqué Finch ?_

 _-Oh oui, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point._

 _-Venez Finch, on va dormir, je m'occuperais des affaires demain, vous êtes ma priorité._

Il avait noté que Finch s'était déplacé sans sa béquille, par conséquent sa marche était plus prononcée. Il avait entouré un bras autour de sa taille, lui offrant un soutien pour soulager sa hanche.

Ils étaient heureux ensemble, ils ne se cachaient plus entre eux deux, et ils comptaient le rester le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

 **...FIN...**


End file.
